Ciao…Guess I'll write these damn letters now
by Dogsrule
Summary: Another letter story! This time is everyone's favorite foul mouth Italian! Rated 'T' cause it's Romano. 'nuff said.
1. The damn intro

….Why the hell am I doing this shit again?...oh right….damn Feliciano.

Well I guess all of you can send letters in to me. Whether or not I choose to reply to them is my damn business so suck it up and deal with it. Oh, and if the tomato bastard is reading this right now…STOP CALLING ME LOVI DAMMIT!

* * *

><p>You heard it! Greeting people! Dogsrule here! I have (randomly) decided to start a letter story for Romano too. Yes I know that there's a lot of them out there but apparently I'm Romano like too so I figured what the hey!<p>

Spain's spot is reserved but all others are free! I don't mind OCs, yaoi, or pretty much anything. Just anything you do make sure is kept at 'T' because I don't wanna change it…at all.

So let's get this mess started!


	2. Spain 1

Wow, how ironic. Spain's the first one! XD

…AND I AM NOT ROMANO!

Don't own. If I did I'd be filthy rich and would actually have GOOD drawing skills.

* * *

><p>Lovino~ mi precioso Lovino~<p>

How are you mi querido~? I'm hoping well~. We haven't seen one another since the last World Conference I attended...so...we should get dinner-or maybe I'll make you something? Si?

Anyway, amor, hoping all is well with you~

Con mucho paz, amor y abrazos

Antonio

* * *

><p>Tomato bastard,<p>

You've been calling me every single freaking day, so I think you know exactly how I am dumbass.

…fine…I-I guess we can get some dinner…or you can make something if you want to. I could care less.

But how many times have I told you to speak in Italian or English bastard?

Shut up,

Lovino

* * *

><p>And done! Oh, and why are you doing the cheer up charm again?<p>

REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEE!

...I think that I actually understood the Spanish.


	3. Illinois 1

And here's the second letter! You people are AWESOME! XD yep…really need to lay off the sugar…

Here's **Rabid UK fangirl** as Illinois!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

If you don't want to write letters to people, why did you start a letter system?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

I didn't want to. And the only reason why I started this damn thing is because of my dumbass little brother. Apparently since he has one he 'decided' that it'll be fun for both of us to do this. He owes me big time for this.

Romano

* * *

><p>WHEW! Letter 2 done! But real reason for the letter system! Dogsrule got bored again and thought it would be a good idea! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	4. Nicaragua 1

Is still here! And here's **evemiliana** as Nicaragua!

Still don't own…probably never will….

* * *

><p>Hola Romanito~<p>

It's Nicaragua. Ya know, the one that did your chores for you?

Anyway, I've been wanting to talk to you. You were always great to be around when we were kids.

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

Yeah, I remember. And then the tomato bastard would end up lecturing me about how I should do all those damn chores myself and about how I'll never learn a good work habit or some other shit like that.

Guess you weren't too bad to be around either. It's just a lot of your siblings are insane as hell.

Romano

P.S. I've been wondering for a while but why do you call me 'Romanito'?

* * *

><p>HA! So THAT'S how all of those chores got done!<p>

REVIEW!


	5. Spain 2

…I forgot to put your username with the last one. Aw well! You're Spain anyways so I guess it doesn't matter!

Here's **KazeRose** as Spain.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Awww, so cold, amor, so cold. Why is it that Boss can't call you and express his love towards you?

Well~ which would you prefer? Me or you making dinner (if I say so myself we're both fabulous cooks~ your paella es muy delicioso~) or going out and NOT having to clean up~?

Sorry Lovi, Spanish just comes so naturally to me, and I know you understand it, so it's all good~!

Con tanto amore, pace e abbracci

(there, Italian, are you happy?)

Antonio~

[[Italian translation: With much love, peace and hugs]]

* * *

><p>Tomato bastard,<p>

…because you call just about every single HOUR! And what about your damn economy? You can't be wasting all your money calling me!

Guess eating out then…I'll pay for it….

Who's said I even paid attention to all those damn Spanish lessons you thought was a oh so good idea!

….maybe…JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!

Lovino

* * *

><p>Still doesn't work.<p>

REVIEW!


	6. Quebec 1

And here's the next one! **WammyBoysFTW** as Quebec! You people are awesome! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano<p>

Hi! I'm Quebec and I was just wondering about you and Spain

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

…Wondering what about me and Spain?

By the way where the hell are you located anyway?

Romano

* * *

><p>Hehe, I bet I know what she was wondering. XD<p>

REVIEW!

Dang that letter was short. Aw well.


	7. Spain 3

New Spain one! And now we can see all the lovy-dovyness ! PFFT! Yeah right! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

...No I didn't...that's a major exageration, Lovi. I called every _two hours_. My...my economy can suffer a little if I get to talk to you. It's not like I'm that...never mind.

You will? Really? Gracias~ I was gonna pay but whatever works for you~ no backing out this time, okay~? So, I'll pick up tip~. Where do you wanna go~?

Awww, Lovino, you should've tried to learn Spanish...speaking only Italian isn't good for foregin relations~! Or amor in the bedroom~

Just kidding~! Ahaha.

Te amo, Lovi~

Antonio~

* * *

><p>Tomato bastard,<p>

Might as well have been with how long you kept rambling.

Yeah, I will…BUT YOU BETTER NOT GET USED TO IT BASTARD! Well there is this one new one that Feliciano's been pestering me about so I guess there…if it turns out to be one of the potato bastard's restaurant I will hit that little idiot upside that head maybe worse…

..good in- YOUR MIND'S IN THE GUTTER! And you wonder why I warn you against the French bastard.

Bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Do you even have to ask why?<p>

REVIEW!


	8. Quebec 2

Next one! Here's Quebec again!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Yep ^^ Are you together?<p>

I'm one of Canada's provinces

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>…what the hell is WRONG with you people? HELL NO!<p>

Oh, he's that one guy who's really hard to see because of burger bastard right?

Romano

* * *

><p>I love questions like that. So awkward. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	9. Nicaragua 2

Here's Nicaragua again!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Hola Romanito~<p>

Pfft, si, he did do that. I thought it was kind of funny. Because then we would just pay no attention and i'd keep on doing your chores. That, mi amigo, is how his damn house stayed clean.

Si... especially Honduras who is like a male Belarus. Seriously... I think he's at my window... PELUCHA! ATAQUE!

Luisa

P.S. when we were younger I was taller than you. So I always called you Romanito even though you're older than me... now the name just kind of stuck. It's really freaking ironic because now you're taller than me...

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

I thought it was annoying. Why the hell did he want me to do all those damn chores anyway?

Great, like that's what the world needs another…wait…WHAT?

Romano

P.S. oh, guess it is ironic now.

* * *

><p>The truth comes out! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	10. Illinois 2

Here's Illinois!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Your brother sure is a handfull isn't he?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Of course he is. Some days I really have to wonder just what the hell is wrong with that idiot.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! He's a handful! Wonder how Germany deals with it….<p>

REVIEW!


	11. Italy 1

Yay! An Italy! Grazie** lindy12**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Ciao fratello<p>

Ve I am happy you decided to answer letters.

Why is there a gun by the pasta noodles? I'm gonna go put it in my room.

Feliciano

P.S. Can we watch Germany's dogs next week? He doesn't trust Prussia to do it correctly.

* * *

><p>Ciao Feliciano,<p>

Yeah, really happy. Just why the hell did you decide to have me do this shit again?

Don't do that dumbass! I need that for the potato bastard!

Romano

P.S. And just why the hell would I want to do that?

* * *

><p>AW Go watch the dogs! They're cute! But it's okay if your letter's short.<p>

REVIEW!


	12. Indonesia 1

Here's **APH-Indonesia** as…Indonesia! Grazie!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Is it alright if I call you that? Then again I heard you were more kind to girls, in theory it should be alright...s-sorry I'm rambling like kucing ((nickname I gave to feliciano...it means kitten...)).

Halo there Lovino...my name's Indonesia, b-but you can call me karina if you want?

Why are you so angry all the time? Please don't be upset but I have never seen you smile...I'm sure you would look better if you smiled once in a while.

Don't get mad...but why are you always yelling at Antonio like he's your servant? Could you be nice to him for now? Please? You don't have to do that for him, but could you fir me? I'll make you some of the best Indonesian deserts out there...if you'd like?

Smile!

Karina

* * *

><p>Ciao Karina,<p>

Yeah, I don't care if you do. Kucing?

I'm not angry all the time dammit! And usually it's because Feliciano's trying to do his normal of trying to be me to be friends with the potato bastard.

I want to be nice to that dumbass, he's so stupid that it's hard to. Fine. I guess I can try, how do you think I should do it? and you owe me a lot of desserts for this.

Romano

* * *

><p>Wow, this feels kinda awkward since I'm used to being the one called kucing. AW WELL!<p>

REVIEW!


	13. Antarctica 1

Here's **DarkHunter643** as Antarctica!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Hello,<p>

so... Hi south italy... Or Romano. Which ever, Which do you prefer?

You are so different from you're little brother. I suppose that's good, One of him is bad enough.

Why are you so pissy?

Antarctica

* * *

><p>Ciao Antarctica,<p>

Don't care which.

Yeah, one of his IS bad enough.

I AM NOT PISSY!

Romano

* * *

><p>…is short.<p>

REVIEW!


	14. England 1

Here's **KazeRose** as her archenemy! England! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Since you seem to be answering these letters so...honestly, I have a question for you.

Now, don't get me wrong, I despise Spain with every fiber of my being, and if Portugal would actually allow me to strangle that idiot, I would.  
>And I would strangle him until he's not breathing. But anyway, that's beside the point.<br>Why do you treat that stupid Spaniard so harshly? It's obvious he cares about you-and yet all he gets in return is your disgustingly foul mouth and headbutts.  
>As much as I don't like Spain, even I think he deserves better than <em>that<em>.

Cheers,

England

(Arthur Kirkland)

* * *

><p>Ciao brow bastard,<p>

If you despise him SO much then why are you writing to me now? Or did tomato bastard's sister start breathing down your back to make you?

And it's none of your damn business why I do! So shut up!

Go to hell,

Romano

* * *

><p>Wow, a very not nice letter. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	15. England 2

Here's England again! And with an example of what happens when you piss him off!

Oh, and sorry if I don't get to your letters today. FF isn't letting me see ANY new reviews so I'm updating with what I'm able get.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I'm writing to you because even that dumbass deserves a little repreeve.

How DARE you call me brow bastard! At least I'm civil enough to call you "Romano".

No, it's not-but how you act affects his mood and he always lashes out at me whenever you tick him off enough! Now bugger off you damn wop!

So, to teach you a lesson, have fun being a little toddler again!

Cheers,

England

* * *

><p>...England?<p>

W-who the hell are you? What dumbass are you talking about?

Lesson? What the hell did I ever do to you? Stay away bastard!

Chibi!Romano

* * *

><p>Wow, Iggy doesn't take being insulted well does he?<p>

REVIEW!


	16. Spain 4

Here's Spain again! And he's gonna be the first one to learn what just happened to Romano!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Hey now! You talked a lot too!

Ahaha-okay Lovi, I won't~! Ohh, is it a pasta restauraunt? (I'm assuming so) But, German food isn't bad, Lovino-it's not as good as Spanish or Italian-but it's not bad~!

No it's not, Lovi~! But France is my friend...we've been friends for years.

Ti amo, Lovi~

Antonio

* * *

><p>T-tomato bastard!<p>

There's some really scary guy who's saying he's going to teach me a lesson! He said I called him 'brow bastard' but I don't know who he is or what he meant by that!

Huh? I thought you're always fighting that guy…He's not working with that other one is he?

Save me bastard!

Chibi!Romano

* * *

><p>Wow, wonder what's Spain's going to say about that? XD<p>

REVIEW!


	17. England 3

Still trying to update with what I can get…damn FF.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

HA! Serves you right, you wop! Let's see how Spain reacts to this!

Cheers,

England

* * *

><p>England?<p>

W-what do you mean? Don't you dare invade me bastard! I-I won't let you! And the tomato bastard won't let you either!

Chibi!Romano

* * *

><p>Wow, excellent example of your maturity Iggy. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	18. Spain 5

And now here's a freaked out Spain! …still hate FF right now.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>L-Lovino...?<p>

Dios mios! What happened to you? Why are you a kid again? Oh good Lord, that English bastard better not be the cause of this!

I only fought France because he wanted to take you from me-and I wasn't having that.

Of course Lovi, give me a little bit, okay? I'm going to make this all right.

Antonio

* * *

><p>Tomato Bastard!<p>

I don't know dammit! And what do you mean by a kid again?

…You probably only want grandpa's inheritance…I bet that's why you did it…

Just hurry dammit! He's really scary!

Chibi!Romano

* * *

><p>And now Spain's gonna go after Iggy and kick his butt. XD<p>

REVIEW!

….damn FF.


	19. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

Kay! Important note time!

welp, seeing how FF currently hates me right now and is NOT letting me see the letters I had to find a solution. So until this stupid thing is fixed could you guys send your letters via PM? Since that's the only thing that working for me right now that's the only way I'll be able to respond to your letters.

Dogsrule out!

...I need a picture for this...


	20. Quebec 3

Is back! And still having problems! So remember if you want a reply please send the letters through the PM system for now….shouldn't even have to worry about it. Stupid FF.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

That's not what I heard~!

Yeah, Al can be kinda annoying but at least his heart's in the right place ^^

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Ciao…Lea?<p>

Heard what? I don't even know who you are!

Who's Al? You're not working with that scary 'brow bastard' guy are you? If you are stay away dammit!

Chibi!Romano

* * *

><p>'kinda' annoying? He's the reason why Iggy's usually trying to curse people! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	21. Nicaragua 3

Next one with using the temporary PM system thingy to get the letters!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Hola Romanito~<br>I made this guy mad... um, he had these really big eyebrows.. and he turned me into a kid...  
>I'm annoyed.<p>

Chibi!Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

I don't know who he is! But how'd he turn you into a kid? Aren't you already one?

Why won't someone tell me what's going on!

Chibi!Romano

* * *

><p>…more kids….Stupid Iggy.<p>

REVIEW!


	22. Italy 2

Still updating! HA! Take that FF! SEE! I can still update!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Ciao fratello<p>

I had you do it because it is good to broaden your horizens, at least that's what Germany has told me.

No you can't shoot Germany he didn't do anything to you. Your always so mean to him. Ve the gun is still going in my room.

Feliciano

P.S. I was just trying to be nice because the dogs are going to be coming to our house. Germany doesn't trust Prussia around me.

* * *

><p>Feliciano?<p>

What are you talking about? Aren't you still at that Austria guy's house? And who's Germany?

I am? But how can I be mean to him if I don't know who he is! And what's a gun?

Chibi!Romano

P.S. What dogs?

* * *

><p>So does this mean that Italy has a new little brother now?<p>

REVIEW!


	23. Russia 1

Here's a new one! **CrazyJosie** as …..Russia...when Romano's a little kid and has no clue who the heck he is…oops.

But yeah, the reviews are being VERY mean to me right now.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

If you hate being with Spain so much, why don't you become one with me? I promise to treat you nicely... Kolkolkol...

Da svedaniya!  
>Russia<p>

* * *

><p>Ciao...Russia?<p>

W-who are you? And what do you mean by become one with you? You're not working with that England guy are you? If you are stay away dammit!

Chibi!Romano

* * *

><p>Oh, if only Romano remembered who he was talking too…<p>

REVIEW!...or I guess right now it's PM….


	24. England 4

And here's the guy who started all these problems! Iggy!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I'm not going to invade you, you arse! I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine!

Cheers,

England

* * *

><p>England?<p>

What do you mean 'giving me a taste of my own medicine'? What the hell did I do to you! I don't even know you!

Chibi!Romano

* * *

><p>How is that giving him a taste of his own medicine? Last time I checked Romano doesn't try to curse (the magical kind) people in his spare time.<p>

REVIEW!


	25. Spain 6

Here's Spain! Who's trying to explain everything! Good luck Spain!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovi,<p>

Well, uhm, normally, you're an adult and...uh...yeah..

N-No! That's not it at all! I fought France for you because I cared about you and I couldn't stand the idea of what France would do to you.

I'm coming, okay?

Antonio

* * *

><p>Tomato bastard!<p>

Huh? I'm grown-up? So does that mean that I'm really strong and can kick people's asses and stuff? But is Luisa supposed to be grown-up now too? Because she just said that some guy with big eyebrows turned her into a kid again.

Sure you did….I know that you still want Feliciano instead of me...

O-Okay. But I just found this really weird picture thing. You look really old in it. And who's that old guy with you? He looks really mad about something. It's really weird..he has a hair curl that looks just like mine…

Chibi!Romano

P.S. There's this really creepy guy who was asking me to 'become one with him', who is he? He's not working with that England guy is he?

* * *

><p>Romano called himself old! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	26. IT'S WORKING!

IT'S WORKING IT'S WORKING IT'S WORKING!

Kay! Back to the normal reviews now!

IT'S WORKING!

XD

oh, and now that I finally was able to look at it it looks like I have three Sicilies...so can two of you pick someone different to write as?


	27. Nicaragua 4

Kay peoples! I is back! Oh, and right now I'm having to mess up the order of letters so everything makes sense but don't worry! I will get to all the letters soon!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Hola Romanito~<br>ehehe... weird story about that... I'm supposed to be 19... not 6...  
>Did Spain explain it yet? Because I can remember some things, but others are just kinda blurry...<p>

chibi!Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

Huh? How can you be 6 when I'm 4? I'm supposed to be older than you!

The tomato bastard just did. Lucky you….I can't remember anything…

Chibi!Romano

* * *

><p>AH HA! So it was insulting the cooking that did it!<p>

REVIEW!


	28. Italy 3

Yay! Cotton candy's awesome! But I'm not allowed to have it for some reason…

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Ciao fratello<p>

Si it is me. Ve we were talking about why you were writing letters. No I'm not at Austria's house anymore. We became unified 150 years ago. Germany is my muscular friend that you don't get along with. No matter how hard I try to get you to be nice. He is really cool he protects me and ties my shoes.

We're grown up now fratello. Did something happen to you? Ve A gun is a weapon, you own a lot of them.

Feliciano

P.S. I am watching Germany's dogs for him while he is out of his country on business at our house.

* * *

><p>Ciao Feliciano,<p>

We did? Great, then I finally got of Tomato bastard's house. He's your muscular friend? He sounds like a pain in the ass.

I don't know if something did dammit! Everyone keeps telling me that I'm supposed to be big now but I don't know what they mean by that!

Chibi!Romano

P.S. So he dumped them off on you? Bastard.

* * *

><p>Even as a little kid Romano still doesn't like Germany XD<p>

REVIEW!


	29. London 1

Here's **ChibiMilkCarton** as London!

And finally a cure for Romano! Yay! (Mainly because I did my normal thing and forgot about the consequences…))

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Hey Romano...or do you prefer Lovino?<p>

I'm sorry that England was mean enough to use an age regression curse on you!I'm actully more surprised that the spell actully worked than anything though.I don't know much magic but i'll try and reverse the curse like the kind,young,girl I am. -InsertMagicWordsPlz- Did it work?I hope it it hasn't persuade your annoying git of a brother to take you to the next world meeting because i'll be taking Englands place.

Your new friend(hopefully)

Willow Kirkland (London...the city...)

P.S: Please don't call me brow bastard in your replay since

A) My eye brows are perfectly fine (just because i'm related to England dosen't mean I have eye brows like him!)

B) I can easily curse you myself and i'll make sure to turn you into toddler girl! Unlike England,I know how to genderbend.

* * *

><p>Ciao Willow,<p>

Don't care which. Ugh, why the hell does my head hurt?

…wait…Brow bastard used a-…..I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT SON OF A BITCH!

Well even though I have no fucking clue what happened, grazie.

Romano

P.S. I-I wouldn't do that!

* * *

><p>And he's now back to normal! But ha! The last part scared him at the end! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	30. Spain 7

And here's the first one to talk to the normal Romano again! Spain! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Mi Lovino precioso,<p>

Yes you're all grown up~! And I'm very proud of you~ you grew into an exceptional man-a little rough around the edges but that doesn't change much.

Of course not~! I l-er-I care about you, anyway, Feli's with someone now, someone who loves and cares about him very much, and you need to be mindful to be nice to this person, okay? I have you as a...former...protectorate because I care about you, Roma. Okay?

...uhhhhh...well...that's meeee...and the other person's is you...and DON'T CALL ME OLD, DAMMIT~! I'm not old...I've just aged gracefully.

Con mucho amor~

Antonio

P.S. WHAT? That Russian bastrd's gonna get it. No, he's not working with England-but they're both gonna face my beautiful axe~

* * *

><p>Tomato bastard,<p>

…the hell are you talking about? Of course I'm grown-up! Where the hell have you been all these years?

Yeah, he's with someone who's going to rape him in the middle of the night when he's not looking…wait…what were you about to say before the caring stuff?

You haven't aged gracefully. If you did then you wouldn't act like a damn five year old all the time.

Shut up,

Romano

P.S. wait…WHAT? What the hell is that freak doing now?

P.S.S. …Care to explain to me why London is talking about something called a 'age regression curse'? Because if it means what I think it does I'm murdering that British asshole.

* * *

><p>And so~ what was Spain about to say~! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!<p>

REVIEW!


	31. England 5

And now Iggy's gonna suffer Romano's wrath! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

...Ugh, never mind. You really are daft, aren't you? Look, this is all to get back at both you and Spain, so be quiet and deal with it, wop.

Cheers,

England

* * *

><p>Fucking brow bastard,<p>

Want to explain exactly why your own city is telling me about a damn 'age regression curse' that YOU supposedly used on _me_?

Depending on whatever lame-ass answer that thick head of yours comes up with I may or may not have some 'friends' pay you a visit.

Capire esattamente quello che sto dicendo bastardo?

Romano

P.S. But, because I wanted to tell you this anyway. Vaffanculo.

* * *

><p>Translation: <em>capire esattamente<em>_quello che sto dicendo__bastardo? : Understand exactly what I'm saying bastard?_

_Vanffanculo: screw you._

Wonder what's Iggy's gonna say about that! XD


	32. Sicily 1

Welp! Now we got the Sicily problem fixed! Here's **Chandinee Richards** as Sicily!

Don't own. If I did then I'd be more organized. -_-;

* * *

><p>Fratello,<p>

You know, when ever you do something, I get in trouble. Bastard. Non farmi venire male! Oh, and why is Feliciano upset. What did you do now?

Parlerò più tardi

La tua sorellina

~Angelica Vargas. (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Non farmi venire male! (Don't make me have to come hurt you!)_

_Parlerò più tardi (I'll talk to you later_

_La tua sorellina (Your little sister)_

* * *

><p>Ciao Angelica,<p>

Don't tell me that the only reason why you wrote in was to bitch at me. And I didn't do one damn thing! If you really want to blame someone blame the brow bastard. Apparently he turned me into a little kid again or some other shit like that.

Fine. Ci sentiamo più tardi.

Romano

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Ci sentiamo più tardi.: Talk to you later._

Oh, and one thing. I can't speak Italian..at all. So any Italian (or anything other than English) from me in here is from Google Translate. Which can really suck.

REVIEW!


	33. Illinois 3

I ran out of stuff to say too….dang.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Has anything eventful happened at any of your world meetings lately?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Nothing I know of. The last ones were attended by Feliciano. But apparently brow bastard decided to be a dumbass and curse me and turned me into a little kid. Damn bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>I'm workin' my way through the letters! Yay!<p>

REVIEW!


	34. Charice 1

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake** as…Charice…CRAP! Charice followed me here! DX

Don't own.

* * *

><p>*jumps out of some random bushes*<p>

LOOOVVVVIIIII-CHHHAAAAAANNNNNN!

*latches onto back*

Look at you, you tomato-lovin' tsundere!

* * *

><p>AUGH!<p>

*struggles*

WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHO BITCH!

* * *

><p>Short…buts that's all I got.<p>

REVIEW!


	35. Indonesia 2

Welp! Here's Indonesia again!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

T-thank you...and y-yeah, very weird story...it means kitten in my language, and well, he acts all happy and cheerful like one...d-don't ask...I know I'm weird  
>*flinches* I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to upset you...it's just I haven't really gotten a chance to speak with you, a-and I have people phobia...s-sorry<br>I-I'm not really sure...s-since w-well I'm terrible with others...due to being very withdrawn...o-ok...just please don't mind some of my dishes are on the spicy side  
>Karina<p>

* * *

><p>Ciao Karina,<p>

You're welcome. So that's why you call him that? Sadly it makes a hell of a lot of sense.

Ugh, don't flinch. Sorry for making you freak out and shit. I'm not the best person for dealing with other people either.

I don't care if it's spicy, the tomato bastard has a lot of stuff that are spicy. Just don't send anything with potatoes.

Romano

* * *

><p>Wow, a people phobia must suck since there's people everywhere.<p>

REVIEW!


	36. Quebec 4

Welp! Iggy strikes again!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Um... I went to yell at Iggy for chibifiying you and he turned me into a kid too...

IGGY'S CRAZY!

Lea 'Chibi!Quebec' Williams

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

FFFF- you have GOT to be kidding me! What the hell is wrong with that bastard?

Ugh, just hold on alright. We'll get you back to normal soon.

Romano

* * *

><p>Stupid Iggy. Again.<p>

REVIEW!


	37. Rose 1

I'm getting there with the catch-up! Yayness! Anywho here's **animegirl1012 **as Rose!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I'm woundering how would you reacted if you saw a girl that had sight long, wavy hair like France that was brown like Spain's, a mix of their skin tones and hazel eyes?

Don't worry I don't like Spain or France, since I have friends like them. Real annoying and kinda creepy.

From,

Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose,<p>

Depends on if she acts like those two or not. One Tomato bastard is enough and one French bastard is WAY more than enough.

It's more the French bastard who's creepy. Damn bastard's tried to rape me about…10 times now. Bastard needs to be locked up.

Romano

* * *

><p>Two Frances ARE a scary thought! DX<p>

REVIEW!


	38. Seychelles 1

Here's another new one! **Epic-Demolition-Lover**!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>ROMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~<p>

Remember me, Seychelles?

Yeah, hi. XD

Madagascar forgives you for cussing him out and fighting with him, by the way. In case you caarrreee...

So, anyway, how are you?

Au reviour,

~ Seychelles

* * *

><p>Ciao Seychelles,<p>

Yeah, I remember you. And still wondering how you can deal with the French bastard.

Well then tell him to apologize to me for starting the whole damn fight! Who cares if he forgave me!

I'm fine, just ready to murder brow bastard because the asshole turned me into a little kid again.

Romano

* * *

><p>You know I've never figured out where Seychelles is. Of course I can't find Sealand either…<p>

REVIEW!


	39. Spain 8

LOVE CONFESSIONS! LOVE CONFESSIONS! LOVE CONFESSIONS! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Oh thank the good Lord you're back to normal. As much as I love baby you, I really do prefer your grown upself, you're consdierably (maybe) more mature.

And...I can tell you what I've wanted to tell you...without being classified as a pedophile.

Uhm...uh...please don't hate me for this, Lovi...but, uh...you know you mean the world to me right? And I'd do anything for you, yes?

Uh, so please hear me out-and believe me when I tell you that I...I...Iloveyou. .Tiamo.

Y-yeah...

Antonio

* * *

><p>A-Antonio,<p>

You…Y-you love me?

I-I-I….. Te amo demasiado ... Yo sé que siempre se quejan de su sol feliz y la actitud de las flores ... pero ... en realidad me gusta ella.

Lovino

* * *

><p>GAH! SO FREAKING CUTE! XD<p>

Spanish Translations:

_Te amo demasiado ... Yo sé que siempre se quejan de su sol feliz y la actitud de las flores ... pero ... en realidad me gusta ella. : I love you too...I know I always complain about your happy sunshine and flowers attitude...but...actually I kind of like it._

REVIEW!


	40. London 2

Here's London! Helping Romano with his revenge!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovino<p>

Your name is actully kinda cute really...

and don't worry,I already got your revenge on England and lets just say America's gonna be happy with his new girlfriend...I'm gonna get in so much trouble with 'him'...

and tell your brother that I have a little surprise for him... -InsertEvilLaughHere-D

and don't get all pissy overprotective brother because I can assure you that I will not curse,charm or hurt a hair on his body.

I'm guessing you want to know don't you...well i'll spill as long as you don't tell a living soul(you know what'll happen if you do).I'm going to genderbend his precious Germany into my dear friend Prussia's dream girl to get him outta your life. *sigh* I've this much so I better say why i'm doing it then...it's because I really like you and your like my role model so I want you to be happy *blushs*

With love

Willow Kirkland

P.S: England won't be at the meetings till he can reverse the charm because i'm certainly not doing it so i'll be taking his place so maybe we could get to know eachother?

* * *

><p>Ciao Willow,<p>

Ignoring that.

Wait so then you're….heh, grazie for that.

Just as long as you NEVER do that to Felciano.

…I can't believe I'm even about to say this…but don't keep the potato bastard like that for too long….It really sucks balls when Feliciano gets really depressed like that. But you better pick a better role model than me.

Oh, and I need help with the magic shit again. Apparently brow bastard decided to be a dumbass again and turned Nicaragua and Quebec into little kids, so can you change then both back?

Romano

P.S. Fine. But just as friends.

* * *

><p>OOOHHH~! So does Spain have some competition for Romano's affections?...Probably not since they both just confessed to each other.<p>

REVIEW!


	41. England 6

Is still here! And once again, I'm mixing these things up right now so they make sense. Buts no worries! I'm going to be getting to them all soon.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I was teaching you and that Spanish arse a lesson. But apparently, all I got was some Italian curses, damn wop.

I don't understand Italian! Speak English!

Cheers,

England

P.S. And that means...?

* * *

><p>Fucking brow bastard,<p>

Feh, some lesson. And how do you explain turning Nicaragua and Quebec into kids too? But I'm glad to know that even as a kid I STILL caused problems for you asshole.

Use the internet. That's what it's there for dumbass or are you too thick headed to know how to use it?

Romano

P.S. Look it up.

P.S.S. oh, and London just told me what she did to you. Have fun being a ragazza. But don't worry. I don't think I need to translate that one for you.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

_ragazza : girl_

Ha! Nyotalia! XD

REVIEW!


	42. France 1

Here's **KokoneChan8** as France!...chills. XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Bonjour Romano!<p>

I heard that the scone eater has turned into un enfant again, oui? Perhaps I could take this time to come visit you, and check on your well being?

Don't worry, France will take care of you!

Au revoir mon cher,

France

* * *

><p>French bastard,<p>

Did but now I'm back to normal dumbass. If you even TRY to come here I'll bust a cap in your ass so fast it'll make your head spin. And on that note, stay the hell away from Feliciano bastard.

Vaffanculo.

Romano

* * *

><p>OOH! Another not so nice letter. XD But he doesn't really like France does he?<p>

REVIEW!


	43. Ohio 1

Here's **Loudheart14** as Ohio! Yay Ohio! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

H-hi! I'm Alexandra C. Jones. You can call me Alex if you want. I'm one of Alfred's kids..one of the 50...yaay. Anyway, how are you? Anyway, why are you so mean to everyone all the time? I mean, you live in freaking /Italy/ and all you do is complain. Lemme tell you, I would give /anything/ to live somewhere warm. But noooo. I have to be freaking Ohio. That's all I wanted. And if you cuzz at me, I swear I'll go all "ninja" on you. That's what California always tells me anyway.

Caio,

Alexandra C. Jones ((Alex, Ohio)

* * *

><p>Ciao Alex,<p>

I'm fine, just pissed off at brow bastard.

And what kind of lame ass question is that? From what I heard from burger bastard about you you're always getting in fights with that one state M something or other. And you're currently bitching right now so you have no right to complain about me.

It's supposed to be ciao.

Romano

* * *

><p>….did I serious just talk like that to my own state?...<p>

REVIEW!


	44. California 1

Here's** xXnarutared101Xx** as California!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Hi. My name's Mia Jones (California) and I would like your help. I'm really close to my friend Marcos(Mexico), but he is seriously getting on my damn nerves! My friends tell me he's like Spain, only more perverted. If this is true can you give me some advice on how to keep him from being so annoying? I'm seriously tired of bruising my knuckles on his face, it usually hurts me more than him! (must be that damn thick skull of his) and even when I do hit him, the asshole just pouts and gets all clingy or scolds me like I'm a fucking child! Any help would be much appreciated.

~Mia

* * *

><p>Ciao Mia,<p>

Oh, I heard about him from the tomato bastard. Ugh, a MORE perverted tomato bastard? Like that's what the world needs.

But as for the advice about getting him to be less annoying unfortunately I haven't even found yet. If you want to you can ask someone like Portugal who's completely used to him and for the most part doesn't get pissed off.

Romano

* * *

><p>Wow, Mexico is clingy. Who knew. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	45. Sicily 2

And now I is back! Yay!

Oh, you took Italian? Cool! I want too but haven't had the chance yet. The only thing I've taken is German…and that sounds really weird right now considering who I'm writing as on here….

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Fratello,<p>

of course not. I had to make sure you were still alive, correct?

Really? I couldn't tell. No difference between you then and now!

How's spain. Are you still two still together?

La tua sorellina

~Angelica Vargas. (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Ciao Angelica,<p>

Gee, I'm sure there was no better way to do it.

….damn bitch.

He's fine. And what the hell do you mean by 'still together'?

Romano

* * *

><p>Not only are they together…They have now confessed their love for each other! YAY! Spamano is now established on here!<p>

REVIEW!


	46. Charice 2

Oops…I fixed it. And I'm suddenly glad that I'm NOT Italian…

Don't own.

* * *

><p>NO! I REFUSE TO LET GO!<p>

Eh? Awwww, Spain said ti amo...cuteness, cuteness...

SQUEEEEEEEEEEE~!

*grip gets tighter*

* * *

><p>DAMMIT YOU-!<p>

AND STOP READING MY DAMN LETTERS! LET GO ALREADY BITCH! I CAN'T FUCKING BREATH!

* * *

><p>Wow….<p>

REVIEW!


	47. Italy 4

That dang sugar. XD But sounds like you have your work cut out for you with all the animals.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Ciao fratello<p>

Si we did. That's not nice fratello you still spend a lot of time with big brother Spain. Germany isn't a pain he helps me lots. He even tries to get along with you.

That's not good. You need to get back to normal soon. I miss my fratello.

Feliciano

P.S. No he didn't dump them on me that would hurt. Ve I like Germany's dogs they're cute, watching them is no problem.

* * *

><p>Ciao Feliciano,<p>

Calm down idiota, I'm fine now. London turned me back to normal.

And the potato bastard IS a pain in the ass. He probably plans on raping you in the middle of the night or something.

Lovino

P.S. They're a pain in the ass too since they're HIS dogs.

* * *

><p>AW! Italy missed his big brother! So sweet!<p>

REVIEW!


	48. Nicaragua 5

Kay! I'm using the newer one.

..You know Spamano does sort of sound like spam…

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Hola Romanito~<p>

I got Belize to turn me back into my regular self. It's a good thing he knows magic...

And I heard Papi confessed that he loved you~

Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

Great, that's one less thing for me to worry about. Tell him I said thanks.

..Uh…y-yeah…he did…WAIT! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?

Romano

* * *

><p>How did she find out? XD<p>

REVIEW!


	49. Quebec 5

And now here's a still chibified Quebec! …wonder what Canada has to say about that…

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

This is weird...

Oh! Icecream!

Help me!

Chibi!Lea 'Quebec' Williams

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

Yeah...damn brow bastard.

Go eat your ice cream I'm working on getting you back to normal.

Romano

* * *

><p>Haha! Quebec had ADD. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	50. Russia 2

And now it's Russia again!...dang…where's Belarus when you need her?

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Aww... Does this mean that you won't become one with me now? Ah, maybe you would if I got rid of your dear friend Spain~

Da svedaniya!

Russia

* * *

><p>L-Like hell I'll EVER become one with you! And stay the fuck away from him bastard!<p>

* * *

><p>You tell him Romano!<p>

REVIEW!


	51. Spain 9

And here's Spain! And now we get to see more Spamano cuteness!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

S-sí, lo sé. He puesto que usted ha tenido la edad suficiente para no ser considerado espeluznante.

...Oh Dios, I thought you were gonna tell me something awful then I'd be depressed and sad and ughh-but I'm so happy.

So, so happy...

Ti amo, Lovino,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_S-sí, lo sé. He puesto que usted ha tenido la edad suficiente para no ser considerado espeluznante. : Yes, I do. I have since you've been old enough for it not to be considered creepy_

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

I-I'm happy too…

But Antonio, I have no fucking clue what that bastard's thinking…but I think that Russia's going to attack you! I'm trying to stop him but don't let that bastard get you!

T-ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>I knows! It was cute! Stupid Russia for ruining the moment…<p>

REVIEW!


	52. Illinois 4

Here's Illinois!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Well, at least his curse wore off.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Yeah, But don't worry. He's getting _plenty_ of payback. Heh, on that note he's probably going to have a lot of questions for you about being female.

Romano

* * *

><p>I wonder if Iggy is going to have to ask her…<p>

REVIEW!


	53. England 7

And now here's Fem!Iggy! XD

And a little bit of a fun fact for this chapter! I got this after watching 'How the States were Made" on History channel. But anywho, apparently during the Revolutionary war at one point when the British were trying to attack this one fort in either North Carolina or South Carolina (Can't remember which) They weren't able to take the fort because the colonists built it out of the local wood which had a very spongy interior. So when the British tried to fire their cannons at the fort the cannon balls bounced back. So in a way Iggy got beat by a tree! XD Don't you just love history?

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

For Gods sake! That wasn't me!

You're so uncivilized! Hmph! Damn wop!

Cheers,

Fem!England

P.S. You're so rude!

P.S.S. I can't believe I'm a GIRL! What is this?

* * *

><p>Brow bastard (because that's who you'll always be to me),<p>

Hmph, at least I've never got my ass handed to me by a bunch of trees.

….wait just one damn minute…They even said that it was someone with huge eyebrows. So if it wasn't you then who the hell did that to them?

Romano

P.S. You're not one to talk. Try to work on being more lady-like will you?

P.S. I believe it's called payback's a bitch. No pun intended.

* * *

><p>*Gasp!* Iggy's not the one who did it? I need a magnifying glass! We have a mystery to solve now!<p>

REVIEW!


	54. Indonesia 3

True…a air phobia would be really bad…

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Y-yeah it is...it does? I-I don't really know too much about him, since most of the time, when I try to talk to him, Alfred shows up out of nowhere, and drags me somewhere...I'm glad it's accurate.

It...it's ok...and trust me...I'm far worse...i-if I don't know who someone is, and they try to sneak up and hug me, I automatically throw them over my shoulder...or something to that effect...

The next time I visit, I promise to bring the ingredients over, because it's ten times better when it's fresh, instead of being delivered...no...there won't be anything like that...let me guess that's Germanly's staple food in his diet?...uh yeah...I'm not too fond of him, because of WWII...and I probably still have a large dept to pay to him or something...

Karina

* * *

><p>Ciao Karina,<p>

Yeah, it does. Ugh, of course burger bastard would do some dumbass move like that. Just kick him in the balls the next time he tries.

..interesting. Think you could do that to potato bastards and French bastards?

Fine. And if that bastard's still demanding money from you just tell him 'screw you'.

Romano

* * *

><p>Makes sense! Glomps are scary!<p>

REVIEW!


	55. Ohio 2

Yay! Uh…Tressel's that head coach of Ohio State right?...would you hurt me if I said that I could careless about football?

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Well, sorry gosh. And that state you're refurring to is Mi..Mich...Michigan...damn Wolverine.. I dont fight with him ALL THE TIME. I just teach that little brother of mine lessons. And My question is not a "lame ass" question. It's reasonable. I was asking because I never see you smile, or laugh, or just seem happy. I get worried ok? And Dad tells everyone that?

1) Damn Wolverine starts it. Toledo is always mine

2)Im not the only state that fights with another state. NY and Mass. fight all the time.

I worry about everyone, family or not. And sorry I spelled Ciao wrong, thats the last time I listen to New Jersey. Sorry to annoy you.

Sorry,

Alexandra (Alex) "Ohio" C. Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Alex,<p>

Yes, burger bastard tells us. He can blab for hours on end about all of you states.

Ugh, dammit! I'm not pissed at you alright? It's this whole damn situation I'm in. First brow bastard gets pissed off at me for some lame ass reason and turned me back into a little kid, then he did the same to Nicaragua and Quebec. Only NOW I find out that it wasn't even him who did it to those two. Then that damn Charice keeps stalking me. And now that fucking bastard Russia is probably going to attack the tomato bastard because I refuse to become one with him.

Why the hell did all of this shit have to start happening?

Romano

* * *

><p>You know, I never knew about that whole Toledo battle thing until they talked about it on History Channel…I feel stupid now…<p>

REVIEW!

And I am done for the night! See you all tomorrow! Dogsrule OUT! XD


	56. Spain 10

And as I promised as a birthday gift thing…here's more Spamano fluff! Yay!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Mmm, I'm going to make us la cena one day, ¿de acuerdo?

...What? Russia wants to attack me...? But why? I haven't done anything-our governments don't even talk-nor do we for that matter...

No matter, mi amor~ I'll deal with this, ¿de acuerdo?I won't let him touch me~ or you~ kay?

Te amo~

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yeah….I'd really like that…

Bastard said he wants to because he thinks in his sick mind that I'll become one with him if you're gone. Like hell I ever will, and I already told him that much…. Mi piaci inferno di molto migliore di quello stronzo ... non avrei mai lasciare per lui.

Yeah…but be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you…

t-ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

_Mi piaci_ _inferno di molto__migliore di quello__stronzo__...__non avrei mai__lasciare__per lui_. _: I like you a hell of a lot better than that asshole...I would never leave you for him._

So there we go! Hope it's fluffy enough!

REVIEW!


	57. London 3

Here's London!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovi<p>

I'm gonna call you Lovi for now on but not the wierd retarded way Antonio does it.

I changed Nicaragua and Quebec back to their origional ages and your brother isn't all depressed and stuff,he's actully happy and wants to spend time with Ludwig are his true emotions so this'll hopefully put your anxiety at don't think i'm gonna turn little Ludwig back yet since she still has to pay for what she did to me in the war... -

sorry about that...I was getting pissed off at memories...And no way in hell am I gonna change role models!

Willow Kirkland xxx

P.S: Why is your character song so addictive! I can't get the delicious tomato song outta my head!

P.P.S: Is it ok if I could come round anytime soon because Brighton,Birmingham,Buckinghamshire,Slough and Manchester are annoying the hell outta me (not to mention Birmingham beating me up every day)!

* * *

><p>Ciao Willow,<p>

Fine, but you better not do it like him.

Grazie for that. But you better watch out, brow bastard or I guess I should say brow bitch just told me that it wasn't him. Actually he sounded confused as hell when I told him about them, so I have no clue who the hell even did it. And fine, damn potato bastard.

Fine, I don't care.

Romano

P.S. Don't know, I still can't figure out why Japan had me sing that.

P.S.S. Fine.

* * *

><p>Yay! Back to normal!<p>

REVIEW!


	58. Nicaragua 6

Oh! So Hungary the culprit! But I don't think I want to know who she found out…

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Hola Romanito~<p>

Alright. I'll be sure to tell him.

and I found out because I have a sense for these things. Just kidding. Hungary told me~

Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

Great. But know I have to find out exactly who the hell did it. Apparently it wasn't brow bastard who did that to you and Quebec.

….THEN HOW THE HELL DID SHE FIND OUT?

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! We have a mystery now!...anybody wanna take the bullet and be the one who did it?<p>

REVIEW!


	59. Sicily 3

Ok! Then I'll try to take it! But Romano _IS_ fun to annoy! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Fratello,<p>

I was to lazy to call. Plus, if I call, you might hang up on me.

Hey, language big brother. You shouldn't curse in front or at a lady.

Questo è un bene (That's good). I was worried about him with the economy and all.

Nothing big brother. Your little mind couldn't handle it.

La tua sorellina

~Angelica Vargas. (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Questo è un bene : That's good_

* * *

><p>Ciao Angelica,<p>

Hmph, I wonder why.

…Shut up.

Yeah, but now that fucking Russia's planning on attacking him because I refuse to become one with him. Damn bastard.

Little mind? I'm older than you genius so what does that say about _your_ mind.

Romano

* * *

><p>Mean Russia. Attacking Spain like that. DX<p>

REVIEW!


	60. France 2

Don't worry! I think you're doing a good job at France! But yeah, run away…

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dearest Lovino,<p>

Ah, but that is no way to speak to your older brother, I who worry for you and your brother so much. Why would you want me to stay away from Feliciano? Perhaps you are jealous, and want my love as well? I have enough love for both you and your brother, Lovino!

With l'amour,

Francis

* * *

><p>Damn French bastard,<p>

You're not my older brother bastard.

And I want you to stay away from him because I _know_ you'll try to rape him! HELL NO! Why the hell would I be jealous of a perverted bastard like you? And you have enough 'love' to get your ass arrested.

Go to hell,

Romano

* * *

><p>These are SO much fun. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	61. Charice 3

I knows. Is not your fault!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>All right, all right, I'll let go.<p>

*suddenly ties him up, gags him and drags him away*

I'm not hypothetically hugging you, you know :D

* * *

><p>*slips out of the gag*<p>

JUST HOW THE HELL IS THIS LETTING ME GO? THIS IS EVEN WORSE BITCH!

* * *

><p>Yeah…how is tying him up better?<p>

REVIEW!


	62. Quebec 6

It is fun! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Omnomnom, how I love icecream!

Glace!

Lea 'Chibi!Quebec' Williams

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

….WHAT . THE . HELL? London said that she turned you back to normal! So why the hell are you still a kid dammit?

Ready to beat his head against a wall,

Romano

* * *

><p>Uh… Me thinks that there's a <em>bit<em> of a miscommunication….

REVIEW!


	63. England 8

Here's a still Fem!Iggy! XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

...What in the world are you talking about?

Don't you DARE bring up the damn American Revolution, you wop! I'll have you know I nearly had that upstart beat!

Fem!England

P.S. Well excuse me for not normally being a lady!

P.S.S. Shut your trap, you arse.

* * *

><p>Brow bastard,<p>

Ugh….Both Nicaragua and Quebec got turned into little kids and said that it was someone with big ass eyebrows. They're both back to normal now but we need to make sure that bastard doesn't strike again. Any one that you know of who might do a dipshit move like that?

As much as I'll hate to admit it we'll probably need your help to find out who it is and stop them.

Romano

P.S. Why? You already do prissy shit like needle-point already.

P.S.S. Get off my back will you? I already have tons of shit to deal with, I don't need to add fighting with you to the list.

* * *

><p>…still want to find out who did it. Mysteries aren't any fun when you don't have any clues show up! DX<p>

REVIEW!


	64. Missouri 1

And here's **OneGirlStudio **as Missouri!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano~<p>

Nice to meet you~ Missouri here! I do hope you're doing alright~ sorry about 'mom' *cough*England*cough* buuut he can be an idiot. Especially when he pulls that "Britannia Angel" crap on you... he didn't did he? (I am refering to 'her' as a he because I am used to refering to him as such.)

Now I WOULD ask you to marry me... but two reasons wrong with that... 1) ... Spain in possesive!conquestor mode... (need I say more...?) 2) Dad would kill you. Personally. And/Or CRUSH you ^ ^"

... Why are all the cute ones either gay or taken...? (in your case it's both...)

Oh, and I wouldn't worry about Mr. Russia~ he's a very nice person at heart~ He isn't scare at all, what is everyone talking about~? He sends Alaska to stand by my bed at night~ sends me dead sunflowers~ he's always smiling~ and he sends me a hundred emails a day asking for me to "become one with mother Russia" (?)

Mr. Russia is a nice person~! Don't bully him~!

... Why does Kanasa keep on calling me dense?

Also, just so you know, Germany proposed to your fratello(he said 'yes') and they're most likely going to be having fun tonight~

Just thought you might want to know.

With love,

Missouri (Misty)

P.S. I hope things are going well with Spain~ And one more thing... I still have the negitives to the "pictures" from when you and Spain got smashed along with the rest of the world in Las Vegas last year at my dad's Christmas party... You and Spain got REAAALLLY drunk and the lot of you ended up playing 7 mins in heavan (FYI: When you and Spain went into the closet it turned into FOUR HOURS~ in heaven~!) It was a pity that you were all too hungover to remember anything... including the fact that you somehow blew up THREE bars. (Calfornia still wants you to pay for damages you know...)

ANYWAAY~ the point is that I have blackmail. And a lot of it. Just letting you know. ; )

* * *

><p>Ciao Misty,<p>

I'm fine, except for all of the shit that's going on right now. And why the hell would you ask me to marry you?

…HOW THE HELL AM I BULLYING THAT BASTARD? He's the one who's trying to force me to become 'one' with him!

As for with Kansas, remember that phrase "if you have to ask"?

Wait…THE POTATO BASTARD DID WHAT? THE HELL THEY'LL HAVE FUN!

Romano

P.S. WHAT . THE . HELL?

* * *

><p>Wow…a lot of yelling in this one.<p>

REVIEW!


	65. Italy 5

Oh, I tried that cleverbot thing once. I thought it was weird. AW! Feli's gone!

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Ciao fratello<p>

Yay big brother is back to normal. We need pasta to celebrate.

What type do you want? Spaghetti, gomito, penne, conchiglie, fiori, ravioli, tortellini, or fettuccine. But fettuccine is better with white sauce and you prefer tomato sauces.

Make sure you tell London grazie. We should send her some pasta too. I wonder what type she likes.

Germany isn't a pain in the ass, he is very helpful. He wouldn't rape me, whatever that is and he definately wouldn't do it in the middle of the night.

Fratello how's big brother Spain doing? I haven't seen him in a while.

Feliciano

P.S. They are not doggies are sweet and loving. It doesn't matter who they belong to.

* * *

><p>Ciao Feliciano,<p>

No dip dumbass.

I don't care what just as long as you don't try to use any of those damn potatoes at ALL.

I already did. And I'll ask her what kind she likes after I take care of all the other shit I have to deal with.

Hell yes he's a pain in the ass! And he WOULD do that! You're just too obvious to realize it!

He's fine, he's currently going to go kick that Russian bastard's ass.

Lovino

P.S. yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that.

* * *

><p>So rude. But he cares!<p>

REVIEW!


	66. Ohio 3

Ok! Usually my parents sometimes wonder if I'm adopted since I could careless about sports. XD

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Great, Dad always manages to embarrass us.

And that makes me happy that you're not mad at me. And I'm sorry all this crap has happened to you, Eyebrows needs to control himself when it comes to magic. And that damn commie is bugging you? Damn commie. Anyway, anything i can do to help you?

Alex "Ohio" C. Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Alex,<p>

Yeah, and somehow he always manages to embarrass us nations too. He's a real dumbass.

If you want to do something you can ask around to see if anyone's been messing with the magic shit. Better to find out who the bastard is and stop them before things get worse.

Romano

* * *

><p>…still want to find out who did it…I HATE NOT KNOWING!<p>

REVIEW!


	67. Spain 11

NO! NO GLOMPS! DX

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

All righy mi amor~ it's up to you what I make, okay~?

He...he wants to become one with you? Not over my dead body! I swear, he needs to keep his damn grubby paws to himself...damn bastard

E-eh, L-Lovino ... mi amor ... que significa mucho para mí. Yo nunca te dejaría para cualquiera que sea, el amor de mi bien?

I promise I'll be careful-just for you, kay~? E-eh...ah...n-nothing'll happen to me...I'll make sure of that

Te amo~

Antonio

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_L-Lovino ... mi amor ... que significa mucho para mí. Yo nunca te dejaría para cualquiera que sea, el amor de mi bien? : L-Lovino...my love...that means so much to me. I would never leave you for anyone either, okay mi love?_

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

..o-okay…

That's what that bastard was sprouting. Be sure to kick his ass.

_Grazie__...__in realtà significa__molto per me__per__sentirti dire__che ..._

Great. As I said before, kick that bastard's ass. Sorry I can't help, apparently there's some bastard going around turning people into kids.

T-ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>GAH! STILL SO FLUFFY! XD<p>

Translations:

_Grazie__...__in realtà significa__molto per me__per__sentirti dire__che ... : Thanks...it really means a lot to me to hear you say that..._

REVIEW!


	68. Munich 1

And here's **Yuri n' Chuka **as Munich because I can't keep my mouth shut! …this feels kind of awkward. I'm more used to you as Romano.

Don't own.

* * *

><p>Idiotisch italienischen Gör,<p>

Quit being so damn mean to my bruder! It's not his fault Italy has wunderbar taste in men. I pity Spain for having to deal with your horrid attitude all the time. He deserves a lot better than having you curse at him all the time.

Go play in speeding traffic and do us all a favor,

Munich

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Idiotisch italienischen Gör : __Idiotic __Italian __Brat_

* * *

><p>Patate cagna maledetta,<p>

Shut the hell up bitch. And while you're at it tell the potato bastard (Or I guess it's potato _bitch _now isn't it. I hope you like having a sorella instead.) to stay the fuck away from Feliciano.

Go choke on one of your damn potatoes,

Romano

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Patate__cagna__maledetta : Damn potato bitch_

_Sorella : sister_

Wow, battles all around huh? XD

REVIEW!


	69. Rose 2

And here's Rose again!

..you know…I think I'm going to quit with the disclaimer stuff…it should be pounded into all of your brains now that I don't own Hetalia…even though I want to.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Oh, okay. That's understandable.

One of my friends actually cames up behind me and grabs me and sometime tries to drag me away.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose,<p>

Yeah, glad someone understands.

Ugh, I know the feeling. Which why I keep telling that DAMN BITCH CHARICE TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

Romano

* * *

><p>Welp! Looks like the stress is starting to get to him…<p>

REVIEW!


	70. Ticca 1

And here's **Yuri n' Chuka** as Ticca because once again I can't keep my big mouth shut!

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

Remember me~? It's Ticca! You should come visit, and then we can "play" together. Sounds fun, no? :3

If you don't visit on your own, I'll come get you, ahahaha~!

Con amor,

Ticca

* * *

><p>F-Fuck n-not you again! Why the hell are you back? D-Don't you DARE come here bitch!<p>

* * *

><p>Poor Romano…<p>

REVIEW!


	71. Spain 12

Why are you upset about that? I already have a 'no glomping' rule!

* * *

><p>My love,<p>

Just putting that out there for ya~!

For the love of God-doesn't Russia know when to stop? I promise I'll kick his ass good and hard-damn Commie won't know what hit him. Ha.

No es necesario que me des las gracias por proferir la verdad, Lovino. Usted sabe que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti - y nunca, nunca dejas - ni siquiera si mi maldita vida dependiera de ello - porque usted vale mucho más que eso. Usted es invaluable e insustituible, para mí, mi amor.

I will. No, no. It's fine. I understand that you have other priorities-just leave beating the living shit out of Russia to me-don't worry about a thing, mi amor.

Te amo Lovino,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_No es necesario que me des las gracias por proferir la verdad, Lovino. Usted sabe que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti - y nunca, nunca dejas - ni siquiera si mi maldita vida dependiera de ello - porque usted vale mucho más que eso. Usted es invaluable e insustituible, para mí, mi amor. : You needn't thank me for uttering the truth, Lovino. You know I'd do anything for you-and never, ever leave you-not even if my damn life depended on it-because you're worth so much more than that. You're priceless, irreplaceable, to me, my love_

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

..I know I know.

I seriously doubt that bastard does. Maybe you can sic his psycho sister after him.

.. S-sì ... mi sento la stessa cosa anche voi ... è per questo che non voglio niente per accadere a voi ...

Thanks for understanding. I just want to find out who the hell it is so I can kick their ass for doing this shit.

T-ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Still has so much fluff! I loves it! XD<p>

Translations:

_..__S-__sì __...__mi sento__la stessa cosa__anche voi__...__è per questo che__non voglio niente__per accadere__a voi ... : __…y-yeah…I feel the same way about you too…that's why I don't want anything to happen to you…_

REVIEW!


	72. Indonesia 4

Here's Indonesia!

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Uh...I wish it were that simple...you have it easy since well, people expect that and I noticed that your social norms as well as the majority of ones around Europe, are the type that are very much frowned upon...let's just put it this way I'm not really supposed to be acting like that...my boss expects me to be this perfect kind, angelic like example...and since I'm a female nation, urgh...it's so annoying...I wish I could be like you guys over there...able to express anger so freely. Did you know that techniquely I'm not really suppossed to be dating my best friend unless he and I got married? It took a lot of begging for my boss to not flip out.

Only if they have harmed me...then again since I am suspicious of that pervert...

Not exactly the most cheerful right now...but I hear he's uh...expecting?

Karina

* * *

><p>Ciao Karina,<p>

Yeah, I have it really flipping easy. First brow bastard get pissed off at me and turns me into a damn 4 year old. Then someone we all thought was him turned Nicaragua and Quebec into kids but since we have no fucking clue who the hell the bastard is we have to track them down, and NOW that damn Russia planning on attacking the tomato bastard. Yeah, my life's a regular bed of roses.

Who's supposed to be expecting?

Romano

* * *

><p>I think that he's getting stressed…<p>

REVIEW!


	73. Illinois 5

Here's Illinois! ….Stupid FF. not letting me send anymore PMs.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Well then, I'll be looking forward to that.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Yeah, but now I get to do the oh so fun work of trying to find the bastard who turned Nicaragua and Quebec into kids since it wasn't brow bastard. Ugh, why me?

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! Still stressed! But who wouldn't be?<p>

REVIEW!


	74. Russia 3

Yep! You're helping alright! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Spain won't be able to beat me~ His axe is no match for all of the pipes I have! It'll be funny to watch though! Why don't you come and watch the fight~?

Da Svedaniya!

Russia

* * *

><p>Hell yes he'll kick your ass bastard! If you really want someone to become one with you why don't you ask that psycho bitch of a sister of yours? I'm sure that's she's <em>more<em> than willing to.

Go to hell bastard,

Romano

* * *

><p>Dang, Russia's creepy! T^T<p>

REVIEW!


	75. Spain 13

And here's even MORE problems for Romano! …but what's the evil smirk for?

* * *

><p>...U-Uh...y-yo...uhm...No sé quién es usted ... por favor no me hagas daño ...<p>

.. y-yo prometo ser un buen católico ... Por favor, no me duele ... por favor ...

Yo realmente no quiere convertirse en musulmana, así que por favor ... c-puede que acaba de salir de mi hermana y yo solo ...? Mamá Iberia no quiere esto para su pueblo ... por favor ..

No más conflicto civil ... es romper el separar a las personas ...

Chibi!Spain

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_y-yo...uhm...No sé quién es usted ... por favor no me hagas daño ... : I dunno who you are...please don't hurt me..._

_y-yo prometo ser un buen católico ... Por favor, no me duele ... por favor ... : I...I promise I'll be a good Catholic...just please don't hurt me...please..._

_Yo realmente no quiere convertirse en musulmana, así que por favor ... c-puede que acaba de salir de mi hermana y yo solo ...? Mamá Iberia no quiere esto para su pueblo ... por favor .. : I really don't want to become Muslim, so please...c-can you just leave me and my sister alone...? Mom Iberia wouldn't want this for her people...please.._

_No más conflicto civil ... es romper el separar a las personas ... : No more civil conflict...it's tearing the people apart..._

* * *

><p>A-Antonio? DAMN IT ALL not you too…<p>

N-Nunca jamás te haría daño ... Yo soy un amigo suyo, de cuando seas mayor.

Todo está bien ahora ... no es necesario tener miedo ... Solo por favor por favor no tengas miedo ... no de mí ...

Chi è quel bastardo maledetto sarebbe meglio essere pronti a pagare per questa merda che ha causato.

Romano

* * *

><p>UH OH! More problems.<p>

Spanish translations:

_N-Nunca__jamás__te haría daño__...__. __Yo soy un__amigo suyo,__de cuando__seas mayor__. : I-I would never ever hurt you….I'm a friend of yours, from when you're grown up._

_Todo__está bien ahora__...__no es necesario__tener miedo__...__. __Solo__por favor por favor__no tengas miedo__... no__de mí__... _:_Everything's alright now…you don't need to be scared….just please please don't be scared…not of me…_

And Italian translations so Chibi!Spain has no clue what he's saying:

_Chi__è__quel bastardo__maledetto__sarebbe meglio__essere pronti a__pagare per__questa merda__che ha__causato. : __Whoever that damn bastard is he better be ready to pay for this shit that he caused._

..that was a LOT of translations. AW WELL! REVIEW!


	76. Nicaragua 7

Yep! Is a mystery! But…we still don't have someone writing in as the person who did it….dang.

* * *

><p>Hola Romanito,<p>

...So Inglaterra wasn't the one who did it? I'll have to ask Belize about his siblings on Inglaterra's side then. He might be able to tell me everyone in his family with big eyebrows...

I dunno. She finds out things in ways that I don't want to know about.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa!<p>

I have no fucking clue how the hell this happened but Antonio's kid again! I think that mystery bastard or whoever the hell it is cursed him! AND Antonio went to go fight that Russian bastard just before this happened to him!

…When I find that damn bastard I'm really really going to make him pay for this.

Romano

* * *

><p>Wow, wonder how she's gonna take this…<p>

REVIEW!


	77. Sicily 4

Yep! Very bad Russia. And bad mystery bad guy that nobody wants to write as (hint hint).

* * *

><p>Fratello,<p>

*sniff* do you not like me big brother?

*huge smile*

Do you want some help with that?

You may be older, but I'm smarter! XP

La tua sorellina

~Angelica Vargas. (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Ciao Angelica,<p>

No…I like you. I'm just ready to beat my damn head against the fucking wall!

Fine, I'm going to try to find him. Apparently some random bastard turned Antonio into a little kid and I have no fucking clue what the Russia bastard would do to him. Just do what you can to help.

Romano

* * *

><p>And things just keep getting worse! What will happen next?<p>

REVIEW!


	78. Charice 4

Yeah…I guess nobody said it was better.

* * *

><p>Ah, you have no idea about me, do you~?<p>

By the way, you should be reading your letters in a more quiet environment. I can read everything you're getting. So Russia and Spain are fighting over you, eh? Told you that you're a valuable catch~!

So adorable when you're fighting me off, you know that? No wonder Anto-ki likes you~!

Struggle more and I'll eat tomatoes in your face and not let you have any.

Charice

* * *

><p>…I would read them in a more quiet environment if certain psycho bitch didn't keep showing up all the time!<p>

And since you saw them and know what happened to Antonio let me just say one damn thing. Stay. The . Hell . Away. From him. And right now I could careless about tomatoes so LET ME GO!

* * *

><p>…Did Romano just say what I think he did? Welp! Now we know how much he loves Spain!<p>

REVIEW!


	79. Quebec 7

And here's Quebec!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I is back to normal!

I think that maybe it just took some time to take effect

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

Great that's one less thing for me to worry about.

Now I just have to go and find out how to get Antonio back to normal…

Romano

* * *

><p>Yay! Quebec is back to normal!<p>

REVIEW!


	80. Ohio 4

Yay! But still gets annoying when I get dragged to games. -_-;

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Haha. He can be. But he means well.

And don't you worry a lock of hair on your head! I shall ask around. Don't ya worry, I'm good with detective stuff. And I'll bugg the commie for ya, free of charge. ;)

Byez,

Alex "Ohio" C. Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Alex,<p>

I know, he's just a loud dumbass. But you better tell him what's going on, as stupid as he is hopefully he can do _something_.

Okay, you do that. Just tell me as SOON as you find something out. No matter how stupid it sounds, and try to get your siblings to help too.

Romano

* * *

><p>..but we still don't know anything! DX<p>

REVIEW!


	81. Munich 2

You mean classy until Romano pissed her off.

* * *

><p>Alright, you have three seconds to tell me why Luddy's a girl before I go over to your place and force you to eat our potatoes and chug beir. Forget your psycho boyfriend Spain; as long as I don't actually hurt you, he's got no reason to attack me.<p>

But you're probably just gonna run away, huh? That's pathetic; running away from a teenage girl. But really, quit being such a jerk! He's got way too much to deal with right now without you adding to it! Fucking E. Coli... Damn Hamburg for that. By the way, you can blame him for America's burger obsession.

Go choke on Spain's dick,

Munich

* * *

><p>Ugh, fine. That was something London decided to do for whatever damn reason. So bitch about that to her.<p>

…HE'S GOT TOO MUCH TO DEAL WITH? HE'S NOT THE ONE THAT THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD IS EXPECTING TO STOP SOME UNKNOWN BASTARD WHO'S GOING AROUND CURSING EVERYONE! SO WHEN THAT BASTARD GETS SOME REAL PROBLEMS THEN BITCH AT ME!

Fuck off,

Romano

* * *

><p>Wow…I think that Romano snapped.<p>

REVIEW!


	82. England 9

..wow…it DOES feel like we're in Scooby Doo! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

My brothers probably. Or even Britannia Angel...

...and why the bloody hell should I help you? This isn't my problem, nor do I want it to be, so sod off you damn wop.

Fem!England

P.S. Sod off you wanker!

P.S.S. I don't give damn. Learn to manage your "shite" better

* * *

><p>Brow bastard,<p>

Britannia Angel? I thought that was just some stupid name you called yourself when you got drunk and for some lame ass reason decided to wear a toga. Are you actually telling me that the Britannia Angel somebody completely different?

..fine. I'm sorry for asking for your help and actually thinking that there's a chance you might care about anyone but yourself. If you or burger bastard get cursed don't bother come crying to me.

Romano

P.S. Vaffanculo puttana.

* * *

><p>OOH! POSSIBLE SUSPECTS!<p>

Translations:

_Vaffenculo puttana : screw you bitch_

REVIEW!


	83. Missouri 2

And I is finally back! ….with no dang clue who's doing everything…but it DOES sound like it might be the Britannia Angel….anybody wanna write as him?

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

You're cute. You are very cute. You are very, very, very, cute. Now I understand why France always wanted to take you home with him...Did I mention that you are the cutest thing on earth (besides Feli)...?

That enough reason for you? Cause that is more than enough reason to want to marry you... did I forget to mention that you were cute...?

... Why does Illonis say I have werid 'Spanish Bastard' fetishes?

Why must everyone be so mean to Russia? He's just really friendly is all... although Kanasas and Dad say he's evil and to stay away from the 'commie bastard'...

And yeah, didn't you know? They've planned a May wedding. And Feli's agreeed to wear a pretty white dress~ (with out much protest acually...)

Oh. And I forgot to mention that Mr. Russia is a girl now... and his pipe is now a shovel. Again, just letting you know...

With a Smile~

Missouri

P.S. Yep~ you know those pictures~ Hungary and I took them at the party~ I don't know how you all managed to destroy three bars but it was fun to taking pictures of you and Spain making out for four hours~!

* * *

><p>Ciao Misty,<p>

Yes, I believe you said cute enough damn times to pound it into my head.

And I'm going to be plenty mean to that Russian bastard if he does ANYTHING to Antonio right now.

And I don't fucking care about some damn wedding right now since apparently I'm supposed to fix all the world's fucking problem.

Great, then I'll be sure to kick that Russian _bitch's_ ass.

Romano

P.S. Don't fucking care right now.

* * *

><p>Yep! The stress is still getting to him!<p>

REVIEW!


	84. Ticca 2

Here's Ticca again…because apparently the world really hates Romano…

* * *

><p>Romaaaa! That's not nice to call a girl... 3:<p>

Especially one like me that can easily cause you a lot of pain and misery, and not just the physical kind, either! :D And I came back cause I missed you... You make such cute noises of suffering~ Though, Espana DID do a number on me last time... But since he's busy with Russia, setting a play date shouldn't be a problem, right?

I can even invite your brother, too! Won't that be nice~?

Con amor,

Ticca

P.S. If you act a little nicer to me, I promise not to hurt you so much that you need medical attention. And if you're friendly, I may not even hurt you at all!

* * *

><p>Ciao T-Ticca,<p>

I-I'll be nice…Just please…don't do anything to Feliciano.

Romano

* * *

><p>….wow….<p>

REVIEW!


	85. Italy 6

Here's Italy!

* * *

><p>Ciao fratello<p>

Potatos can be good in pasta, Germany made me this really good dish once. I'm going to make chicken fettuccine alfredo wiith tomatos sliced on the side.

Ok whenever you can ask her.

Germany wouldn't do anything to hurt me. What's oblivious mean?

Tell him to be careful. It wouldn't be good if he got hurt.

Feliciano

P.S. Ve fratello, why is Germany a little girl? He doesn't know how he got that way. YOU GOT TO HELP HIM FRATELLO! I DON'T WANT TO DATE A LITTLE GIRL!

* * *

><p>Ciao Feliciano,<p>

Like hell they can. It'll probably give you food poisoning.

I will after I get Antonio back from that Russian bastard, get Antonio back to his normal age, and after I'm done stopping some unknown bastard who's going around and cursing people.

Lovino

P.S. …..Please please tell me that you're just trying to play a cruel joke on me.

* * *

><p>Not Germany too! DX<p>

REVIEW!


	86. Russia 4

Yep! Sort of…Spain just needs to remember who Romano is again. But it's always fanfictions that do that isn't it. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Haha! Spain's all chibified! *pokes Spain with a pipe* kol kol kol... Oh, Romano~ You've been calling me such rude names! Maybe I should punish you instead of Spain?

Da svedaniya!

Russia

* * *

><p>Russian bastard,<p>

…Fine. Just as long as you DO NOT do anything physically, mentally, or emotionally to him I'll accept whatever sick 'punishment' that sick mind of yours can come up with. BUT if you do one _single_ damn thing to him I have no problem with borrowing his axe and slicing your fat ass in two bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>…I wonder what the normal adult Spain would do if he found out Romano just did that…<p>

REVIEW!


	87. Illinois 6

Here's Illinois!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Well good luck with that.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Grazie…I guess I really need it…

Romano

* * *

><p>AW! Romano needs a hug from Spain!<p>

REVIEW!


	88. Nicaragua 8

Sounds like she really took the news hard.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

QUE?

¡Él dio vuelta en un cabrito? ¡Qué? La parte extraña es que Belice dio vuelta en un cabrito antes de que consiguiera una ocasión de preguntarle. Y sé realmente que él dio vuelta en un cabrito porque en vez de mirar 6, él ahora mira 3… ¿Bien, cómo él sonaba? Puede ser que pueda hacer algo. Belice me enseñó un poco de la magia.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_¡Él dio vuelta en un cabrito? ¡Qué? La parte extraña es que Belice dio vuelta en un cabrito antes de que consiguiera una ocasión de preguntarle. Y sé realmente que él dio vuelta en un cabrito porque en vez de mirar 6, él ahora mira 3… ¿Bien, cómo él sonaba? Puede ser que pueda hacer algo. Belice me enseñó un poco de la magia. : He turned into a kid? What the hell? The weird part is that Belize turned into a kid before I got a chance to ask him. And I actually know he turned into a kid because instead of looking 6, he looks 3 now... Well, how did he sound? I might be able to do something. Belize taught me a little bit of magic._

Luisa,

* * *

><p>Yeah, he did. Right AFTER he went to go fight that Russian bastard for me. Dammit..why did he have to do that…<p>

He sounded really scared. And he keeps talking about some Moors? I have no fucking clue what he's talking about since he's never told me anything about his childhood.

Romano

* * *

><p>And now she knows! But who's the one who did it?<p>

REVIEW!


	89. Charice 5

Yeah…dang.

* * *

><p>Who, Russia? Oh, me~! Yeah, sorry about that. Italian fetish, probably got it from Anto-ki, Lovi-chan. *waves hand*<p>

And I'm definately staying away from him, don't worry. I may be an obsessive nutcase, but I know when it's time to get serious! Like that Iva-kun man, right? Doesn't he still want to fight Anto-ki over you? What are you going to do with him once he starts trying to fight a five year old who can't even remember you with a metal pipe?

What are you gonna do, Lovi-chan?

Seriously worried,

Charice

* * *

><p>Fine. Right now I'll take all the help I can get. Try to help Sicily and Ohio find out who the bastard is who caused this shit. I'm going to go get Antonio back from that Russian bastard.<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>Dang what the heck is going on now!<p>

REVIEW!


	90. Sicily 5

I don't know. So far it looks like things are leaning towards the Britannia Angel as being the person who did it. But since no one's wrote in as them yet I have no clue.

* * *

><p>Fratello,<p>

don't do that. You might hurt the wall.

Hum, I'll look into it. It's not called the Sicilian mafia for nothing. I'll see what I can find.

La tua sorellina

~Angelica Vargas. (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Ciao Angelica,<p>

Don't . Fucking . Care.

Great. And while you're at it look into the 'Britannia Angel' too. Brow bastard mentioned that he was actually a real person and that sounds fucked up to me.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yay! More help for Romano!<p>

REVIEW!


	91. Spain 14

And here's Chibi!Spain!

* * *

><p>Su n-nombre e-es R-Romano?<p>

Crecido ...? ¿De qué estás hablando ...? Eso no puede ser posible ... los moros están ocupando España en este momento ... y se fue mi hermana ... así que ¿por qué no me duele?

Ah ... ¿dónde estoy? Este lugar es muy frío y no hay este gran hombre metiendo conmigo una cosa pipa apagada ...

Se ve mucho miedo ... no es con los moros, ¿verdad?

Ack! Dios mios! Ayudame!

Chibi!Spain

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Su n-nombre e-es R-Romano? : Your name is Romano?_

_Crecido ...? ¿De qué estás hablando ...? Eso no puede ser posible ... los moros están ocupando España en este momento ... y se fue mi hermana ... así que ¿por qué no me duele? : Grown up...? What are you talking about...? That can't be possible...the Moors are occupying Spain right now...and my sister left...so why wouldn't you hurt me?_

_Ah ... ¿dónde estoy? Este lugar es muy frío y no hay este gran hombre metiendo conmigo una cosa pipa apagada ... : Ah...where am I? This place is really cold and there's this big man poking me with a cold pipe thing..._

_Se ve mucho miedo ... no es con los moros, ¿verdad? : He looks really scary...he's not with the Moors, is he?_

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Si ... Mi nombre es Romano.

Bueno ... Esto puede ser realmente difícil de creer ... pero en realidad está el gran hombre de buen corazón que me crió. Hay alguien que va girando en torno a las naciones en niños de nuevo y que tienes antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

El hombre grande es Rusia, no, no es con los moros. Yo ... Lo siento mucho ... Antonio. Ni siquiera estaría en este lío si no fuera por el hecho de que fue allí para salvarme de él...D-Dannazione! Perché diavolo devi amarmi così tanto per andare a fare qualcosa di simile? ...

Estoy en mi camino. Sólo trato de ser fuerte. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Romano

* * *

><p>WAAAH SO DANG SAD! DX<p>

Spanish Translations:

_Si ... Mi nombre es Romano. : Yeah…My name is Romano._

_Bueno ... Esto puede ser realmente difícil de creer ... pero en realidad está el gran hombre de buen corazón que me crió. Hay alguien que va girando en torno a las naciones en niños de nuevo y que tienes antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. : Well….this might be really hard for you to believe…but you're actually the big kind-hearted man who raised me. There's someone going around turning nations into kids again and he got you before I could do anything about it._

_ El hombre grande es Rusia, no, no es con los moros. Yo ... Lo siento mucho ... Antonio. Ni siquiera estaría en este lío si no fuera por el hecho de que fue allí para salvarme de él. : The big man is Russia, no he's not with the Moors. I….I'm really sorry Antonio….You wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for the fact that you went there to save me from him._

_Estoy en mi camino. Sólo trato de ser fuerte. Sé que puedes hacerlo. : I'm on my way. Just try to be strong. I know you can do it._

Italian translations:

_...D-Dannazione! Perché diavolo devi amarmi così tanto per andare a fare qualcosa di simile? ... : ...D-Dammit! Why the hell do you have to love me that much to go and do something like that?..._

REVIEW!


	92. Brittania Angel 1

Ok! People! Bad guy person has been decided!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Hello Romano *Evil smile* I see you've noticed my magic

YOU CANNOT CATCH ME!

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Damn brow bastard fairy,<p>

You fucking asshole. Turn everyone back to normal right NOW bastard. What the hell are you even planning anyway? And hell yes I'll catch you! Just you wait for it.

Romano

* * *

><p>Go Romano go! Kick his butt!<p>

REVIEW!


	93. Portugal 1

Okay people! A little bit of a change around! In the form of **Sorairo Warai** as Portugal now! Thanks for the letter! And sorry that you're getting caught up in all this mess! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Olá~! How are you doing? Anyways, do you know exactly what is going on? I keep hearing word of how some nations are being turned into little kids. Is that true?

Sincerely,

Portugal (Silvia Dias)

* * *

><p>Ciao Silvia,<p>

I feel like I'm ready to beat my damn head against the fucking wall until I'm knocked out. And hell yeah it's true. Some bastard called 'Brittania Angel" is going around and causing this shit. Even Antonio got hit by it. Which is why I have to go kick Russia's ass to get him back.

Speaking of which, Antonio keeps talking about some Moors? What the hell is he even talking about?

Romano

* * *

><p>And cue Pissed off sister in…10…9…8….7….6…5….4….3…2…1<p>

REVIEW!


	94. Ireland 1

And now here's **Girlygeek43** as Ireland!

* * *

><p>Dia Dhuit Romano,<p>

It's me Ireland. The republic that is. I want to know why is it that you got to get back with your brother? After I became independent from the eyebrow bastard he took my only biological brother Ian *Northern Ireland* with him. At least Spain was kinda nice to you England was the definition of the word asshole. Do you think that maybe you and I can go throw rocks at England along with Scotland, North, and Whales? It'll be fun I swear it.

Love,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

* * *

><p>Ciao Maureen,<p>

I got back with him because even though he's a complete dumbass who pisses me off all the time he's STILL my fratellino.

And right now I have bigger things to worry about other than brow bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yay! Romano defended Italy!<p>

REVIEW!


	95. lifeisinteresting 1

Here's **lifeisinteresting**!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I'm sure this is the question every fangirl has asked for but...can I hug you?

If not, then can I have Spain? He's sooooo cute! And you don't seem to appreciate him that much, sooooo can I have that adorable cutie?

(Or do you mind? hehe -squeals to find out how he reacts-)

Oh Romano, I think I saw France flirting with Spain just now~!

From, (I think that's how u spell it)

* * *

><p>Ciao (I don't feel like writing out your full name),<p>

No, I'm a little busy right now and you CAN NOT have Spain.

And I know for a fact that that French bastard isn't flirting with him since I have to go save him from that Russian bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Uh…sorry if Romano sounded really rude but he's really really stressed and I don't think he wants to hear about things like that right now.<p>

REVIEW!


	96. Quebec 8

And here's Quebec!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Are you feeling stressed?

Antonio? What happened to Spain?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

Of course I'm feeling stressed as hell right now. Antonio's a kid again and who the hell knows what the Russian bastard is doing to him right now. There's nations all over the world turning into kids again because of that fucker Britannia Angel and everyone's expecting me to stop that bastard. Damn these letters…none of this shit started until these damn things.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! Romano needs a hug from Spain! But Spain needs to get back to normal first!<p>

REVIEW!


	97. Munich 3

Oh, gee thank you _ever_ so much for that.

* * *

><p>Wh-what? Wh-who're you and why're you y-yellin' a-at me...?<p>

I-I'ma scareded and I c-can't find bruder anywhere! This place looks wei-weird; I wanna go home with L-Luddy!

Chibi!Munich

P.S. Th-those aren't tear stains, you big meanie! I-It's raining wherever I-I a-a-am! Y-Yeah!

* * *

><p>Ugh! Fuck!<p>

Look. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I lost my temper for a second but I shouldn't have done that to you.

I think that he's with my younger brother. Can you go to him? He'll watch you.

Romano

P.S. ..I'm sorry again.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know that this might look weird but think about it! Romano's not going to be rude to a scared crying kid!<p>

REVIEW!


	98. England 10

….you had to look it up?

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Yes Britannia Angel is real you git!

If Alfred gets cursed, I'll laugh and then change him back. I despise Spain so I'd rather like to see what Russia does to him as a baby. It's not like that wanker has had the hard life I did when I was a child and upstart nation!

England

P.S. Oh, and for your information, I'm not a bloody girl anymore! So you can't call me a bitch!

* * *

><p>Brow bastard,<p>

Well excuse me for not assuming that a Halloween costume is a real person.

You're a real piece of work you know that bastard. As much as I hate that potato sucking bastard I wouldn't even want that asshole stuck in the mess Antonio's now in. I can see why he hates you so much, too damn full of yourself to be able to act human. It's no wonder burger bastard decided to leave you.

Romano

P.S. Why not? You act like one anyway.

* * *

><p>OH! BURN!<p>

REVIEW!


	99. Ohio 5

I'm starting to turn into a soccer fan because of Hetalia. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Alright. I'll talk to him, if he even picks up his damn phone. He's so busy, y'know, with the death of bin Laden and all.

-salute- Right! I'll ask around, Kentucky'll probably help. Still haven't found anything yet. Damn, this is one tough cookie to solve.

¡Adios amigo!

Alex "Ohio" C. Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Alex,<p>

Yeah, I heard about that. But just make sure you warn that dumbass.

I just found out who the asshole is. Apparently it's some bastard called 'Britannia Angel'. But still find out what you can about that bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>haha 'tough cookie'. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	100. Sealand 1

And here's Sealand! …still can't find him on a map… But Yay! This letter story has made it to the 100th chapter! Grazie people! XD

* * *

><p>Mr. Romano!<p>

Don't listen to that jerk England! He's just an unfair, selfish jerk!

He's paying for what he's-I mean..Uh..oh, there's a leak!

Peter "Sealand" Kirkland

* * *

><p>Ciao Peter,<p>

Don't worry, I have no intention of listening to that bastard. But next time you see him just kick him in the balls will you?

Romano

* * *

><p>I don't that's a good thing to tell kids to do. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	101. Hungary 1

And now here's someone to freak out Romano (if he wasn't so busy)**kittycloud** as Hungary! Yay!

* * *

><p>szia romano!<p>

i think its adorable that you're writing these letter things, you've grown a lot since i last saw you. (when you worked with your brother at austria's place) also im glad you and spain are totally going out, you make a great match ;) actually i was just thinking about drawing a picture for you two...

szerelem,

Hungary (elizaveta)

* * *

><p>translations<p>

_Szia : hi _

_Szerelm : love_

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizaveta,<p>

If you're drawing something I don't want to see it. I already have enough shit to deal with than your fucked up mind. But keep watch will you? Some bastard called the Britannia Angel is going around attacking nations and turning them into kids again.

Romano

* * *

><p>….I wonder how bad that picture is…<p>

REVIEW!


	102. Ticca 3

…you're enjoying this way way too much.

* * *

><p>Good boy! ^_^ Now, what's this I hear about someone turning people into children again? Sounds... Pedoish. : Sure Espana's not involved?

Con amor,

Ticca

* * *

><p>Ciao Ticca,<p>

Some bastard called Britannia Angel is going around and doing it. No, Antonio's not involved.

Romano

* * *

><p>Short but I can't imagine Romano wanting to keep a long conversation with her.<p>

REVIEW!


	103. Nicaragua 9

Well then congrats! Because you're right! Go you!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I could tell you why he did it, but you might already know.

Ah, the Moors. They took over the Iberian peninsula when Papi was a little kid. I know this only because I kept on begging him to tell me when I was little. Oh jeez, hang on, I'll be there in a second... And I'm taking chibi Belize with me. Guatemala's in a meeting I think, so she can't really take care of him. Besides... maybe I'll get lucky and he'll help us somehow...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Yeah, I think I do ….

Yeah, hope he can…I have one idea but I know that Antonio's going to hate me for it…

Romano

* * *

><p>OH! What idea?...yeah…stupid question. Of course I know what it is.<p>

REVIEW!


	104. Belize 1

I've had stuff like that happen too. XD

* * *

><p>Hola~<p>

Estoy Belice ~ Esta chica me va a llevar algún lugar ... ella se ve un poco como vecino de la abuela de Maya Nicarao ~ ¿Sabes dónde está la hermana grande es? Estoy un poco confundido con lo que está pasando.

ooh! Magic! Abuela Maya me ha enseñado algo, pero no he practicado en cuando ...

Chibi!Belize

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Hola~ : Hi~_

_Estoy Belice ~ Esta chica me va a llevar algún lugar ... ella se ve un poco como vecino de la abuela de Maya Nicarao ~ ¿Sabes dónde está la hermana grande es? Estoy un poco confundido con lo que está pasando. : I'm Belize~ This girl is taking me somewhere... she looks kind of like Abuela Maya's neighbor Nicarao~ Do you know where Big sister is? I'm kind of confused with what's going on._

_ooh! Magic! Abuela Maya me ha enseñado algo, pero no he practicado en cuando ... : ooh! Magic! Abuela Maya taught me some, but I haven't practiced in awhile..._

* * *

><p>Hola Belice,<p>

Lo sentimos, no sé dónde está. Pero te puedo decir lo que está pasando. Hay algunos que se llama Angel Brittania que está dando vueltas y girando las naciones en niños de nuevo. Lo siento que no te pude avisar sobre ello antes.

Así es posible que necesite que la práctica pronto ...

Romano

* * *

><p>Well now we can add Belize to the list of people who got attacked.<p>

Translations:

_Lo sentimos,__no sé __dónde está.__Pero__te puedo decir__lo que está pasando__. __Hay __algunos __que se llama __Brittania__ Angel __que está__dando vueltas y __girando__las naciones en __niños de nuevo__. __Lo siento __que__no te pude __avisar __sobre ello __antes. : __Sorry, I don't know where she is. But I can tell you what's going on. There's someone called Brittania Angel who's going around and turning nations into kids again. I'm sorry that I couldn't warn you about it sooner._

_Así__es posible que necesite__que__la práctica __pronto ... __: Well you might need to practice it soon…_

REVIEW!


	105. Illinois 7

Here's Illinois!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Just write me up if you need any help.

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Yeah, I will. Grazie for offering.

Romano

* * *

><p>wow, Romano must be stressed!<p>

REVIEW!


	106. Sicily 6

Huh?

* * *

><p>Fratello,<p>

si signore (yes sir). I'll look into it right away.

La tua sorellina

~Angelica Vargas. (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Angelica,<p>

Well I just found out that it IS that Brittania Angel bastard. But still we need to find out where that asshole is.

Romano

* * *

><p>Too bad there's no LoJack for him.<p>

REVIEW!


	107. New York 1

….I'm starting to wonder who's more fun for all of you to pick at. Romano or me.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

New York here. I heard through Angelica that someone was turning nations back into kids. I'm working on getting it fixed.

You see, it was a combination of Britannia Angel and my brother Massachusetts. Mass was cursing me when this weird angel dude showed up. I think that the sudden power cause the spell to spread. We're working on a solution now.

~Elena "new York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena,<p>

Great, I could use your help.

…You have got to be kidding me. Make sure you smack that dumbass right upside the head. HARD.

Romano

* * *

><p>So that's what happened….<p>

REVIEW!


	108. Brittania Angel 2

And here's the pain who's causing all the problems!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Why would I turn everyone back? This is so entertaining!

You will NEVER catch me!

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Damn brow bastard fairy,<p>

You turn everyone back to normal before I take that girly-ass wand of yours and shove it so far up your ass that not even your damn magic can get it out again bastard.

I'm the Southern half of Italy dumbass. As much as I hate that fucking Mafia I have NO problem using them to hunt your ass down.

Romano

Brittania Angel,

It would be in your best interest to restore everyone because unlike my much ruder counterpart I _will_ be able to find you. So I suggest that you heed my warning.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>UH OH! New problem!<p>

REVIEW!


	109. Cinnabonkun 1

And here's **SovietP-41** as Cinnabon-kun!

* * *

><p>Hallo,<p>

1 Question:

Are you as easy to take advantage of like your brother?

- Cinnabon-Kun

* * *

><p>Cinnabon-kun,<p>

No, I'm not. I wouldn't try to either if I were you.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>…Mafia!Romano's creepy.<p>

REVIEW!


	110. Spain 15

If it's so sad then why do you keep writing like that?

* * *

><p>R-Romano?<p>

Entonces ... ¿dónde están los moros ...? T-se llevaron a mi hermana lejos de mí ... Se la llevaron - ... y Mamá Iberia ... No sé ... lo ... que hacer ...

Volviendo a las naciones a los niños ... pero, yo no soy una nación - Yo no lo entiendo ...

Miedo del gran hombre ... aunque sigue haciendo ruido aterrador como "Kolkolkol" y que está hablando en este idioma que suena enojado y no lo puedo entender ...

Por favor, no pedir perdón a mí ... Nunca he tenido alguien ser tan agradable para mí - con excepción de mi hermana ... por lo general, los moros vienen y nos separan - y se utiliza, supongo, que me lleve a este cuarto oscuro y aterrador ... y luego ... no puedo recordar lo que sucedió después de las palabras, pero me duele siempre ... todo lo que haría daño ... y mi hermana lloraba ...

Voy a tratar de ser fuerte ... porque usted me pidió que ...

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Entonces ... ¿dónde están los moros ...? T-se llevaron a mi hermana lejos de mí ... Se la llevaron - ... y Mamá Iberia ... No sé ... lo ... que hacer ... : So...where are the Moors...? T-they took my sister away from me...They took her-and...Mommy Iberia...I dunno...what...to do..._

_Volviendo a las naciones a los niños ... pero, yo no soy una nación - Yo no lo entiendo ... : Turning nations into kids...but, I'm not a nation-I don't get it..._

_Miedo del gran hombre ... aunque sigue haciendo ruido aterrador como "Kolkolkol" y que está hablando en este idioma que suena enojado y no lo puedo entender ... : The big man's scary though...he keeps making scary noises like "Kolkolkol" and he's talking in this angry sounding language and I can't understand him..._

_Por favor, no pedir perdón a mí ... Nunca he tenido alguien ser tan agradable para mí - con excepción de mi hermana ... por lo general, los moros vienen y nos separan - y se utiliza, supongo, que me lleve a este cuarto oscuro y aterrador ... y luego ... no puedo recordar lo que sucedió después de las palabras, pero me duele siempre ... todo lo que haría daño ... y mi hermana lloraba ... : Please don't apologize to me...I've never had anyone be so nice to me-other than my sister...usually, the Moors come and seperate us-and they used, I guess, to take me to this dark and scary room...and then...I can never remember what happened after words, but I always hurt...everything would hurt...and my sister would cry..._

_Voy a tratar de ser fuerte ... porque usted me pidió que ... : I'll try to be strong...because you asked me to..._

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Los moros no se presentan. Y usted es una nación que ahora .. que acaba de conseguir convirtió de nuevo en un niño por alguien llamado el Ángel Brittania. Pero no te preocupes, yo trabajo en una manera de volver a la normalidad ... Basta non essere troppo incazzato con me per questo.

No se preocupe. No voy a dejar que el gran hombre te asuste más. Silvia está en camino para conseguirlo también.

... No estoy bien. A veces me pregunto por qué los mayores que incluso molesta para pasar el rato a mi alrededor. Y la culpa es mía, yo he parado. Si lo hiciera, entonces ni siquiera habría sido atrapado en todo esto.

Ahora estoy aquí para pasar el rato en el bien. Ahora estás a salvo por lo que no se preocupe.

Romano

* * *

><p>*GASP* the normal Romano talked to him!<p>

Translations:

_Los moros__no se presentan__. __Y usted es__una nación que ahora__..__que acaba de conseguir__convirtió de nuevo en__un niño__por alguien__llamado el Ángel__Brittania__. __Pero no te preocupes__, yo __trabajo__en__una manera de__volver a la normalidad : __The Moors aren't around anymore. And you are a nation now..you just got turned back into a kid by someone called the Brittania Angel. But don't worry, I working on a way to get you back to normal._

_No se preocupe__. __No voy a__dejar que el__gran hombre__te asuste__más.__Silvia__está en camino__para__conseguirlo también. : __Don't worry. I won't let the big man scare you anymore. Silvia's on her way to get you too._

_... No estoy__bien.__A veces__me pregunto__por qué los__mayores__que__incluso__molesta__para pasar el rato__a mi alrededor.__Y__la culpa es mía__, __yo__he__parado.__Si lo hiciera__, entonces __ni siquiera__habría sido__atrapado en__todo esto. : __…I'm not nice. Sometimes I have to wonder why the older you even bothers to hang around me. And it is my fault, I should have stopped you. If I did then you wouldn't even have been caught up in all this._

_Ahora estoy aquí__para__pasar el rato__en el__bien.__Ahora estás a salvo__por lo que no__se preocupe. : __I'm here now so just hang on alright. You're safe now so don't worry._

Italian Translations:

_...__Basta non__essere troppo__incazzato__con me__per questo. : __…Just don't be too pissed off at me for it._

REVIEW!


	111. Missouri 3

Here's Missouri!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

*puts head in hands* I am so so sorry about... that Britinaia Angel... thing. My mom's an idiot. I'm so sorry. But he won't stay still... none of us can catch him, and that INCLUDES dad. I'm sorry in his place since /he/ obviously isn't going to apologize~

Do me a favor when you catch him and give him hell~! ^ ^

On another note, will you care about the wedding after this mess is solved~? And what of the pictures in Vegas~? ^ ^

Annnnd yeah, Russia is still a girl. - -"

Good Luck anyway! Do your best South Italia~ don't let the stress get to you~! I'm Rooting for ya~~!

And you should really smile more~ if you scowl too much it'll give you wrinkles! You look like you would have a beautiful smile~! You certainly have the face for it~ *winks*

With love,

The Show-Me-State! (... Missouri)

P.S. There is an apology basket of tomatoes attached to this letter. I do hope that you will enjoy them (I grew them myself...) Again sorry for all the inconvinces my mom has caused and I wish you the best! ^ ^

P.S.S. No, I am not asking you to forgive England. I just want you to beat his ass for me since I can't~ (he's 'mom' remember~?) And I am apologizing on behalf of London and all fifty of us. For your troubles~

* * *

><p>Missouri,<p>

Don't worry, I plan on catching the Brittania Angel soon enough. He won't escape the Mafia.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>dang. That was really short and to the point.<p>

REVIEW!


	112. Charice 6

Here's Charice! Who seems very trigger happy! (wow, I thought that was only Switzerland.)

* * *

><p>Okey-dokey, Lovi-chan! I'm the muscles of this revolution now~!<p>

*looks over shoulder*

So it's Brittannia Angel, I see. Well, this is going to be hard cause he's a fast little "bugger", so...

*pulls out machine gun and poleaxe*

LETTMEATTEM!

*FIRE AROUND HER*

* * *

><p>Si, It's him. I'm already looking for him but work on controlling yourself. You'll be of no help if you keep acting like this.<p>

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>…when's somebody going to realize that he's lost it?<p>

REVIEW!


	113. Prussia 1

Here's **savannhamminga **as Prussia!

* * *

><p>Hello Romano it's me The awesome Prussia!<p>

I need help!

I Have a Major crush on a Certain Pasta Loving Italian, who might like my bruder, i need advice on how to get him, and not get shot in the process, please do not shoot me, or i will not help you get the Fairy Bastard. i realy do like him, and i will give you dirt on mien bruder

The Awesomeness Prussia

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

Stay away from him. It doesn't matter whether or not it's you or Germany I won't let either one of you near him.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>And he still hates Germany like this… XD<p>

REVIEW!


	114. Quebec 9

Here's Quebec!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I'll help you catch him!

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Quebec,<p>

Fine, go and help Sicily and Ohio locate him.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Yay! More help to catch the bad guy!<p>

REVIEW!


	115. Munich 4

So mutti is Germania huh? *shrugs* well his hair's long enough.

* * *

><p>M-Mutti says that's a bad word, mister R-Romano. A-Are you related to Mutti's friend, R-Romulus? Y-you sound like h-him...<p>

I-It's ok. Bruder yells at me a lot for getting inta things I shouldn't. And I would, but... I still don't know where I am, or who your bruder is.

Chibi!Munich

* * *

><p>I know, don't worry I won't be saying things like that anymore. And si, I am. He's my grandfather.<p>

I've sent you a picture of him along with this letter. He shouldn't be too hard for you to find.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>yeah, I guess she did sound cute…while Romano's creepy right now.<p>

REVIEW!


	116. Portugal 2

Because it probably is…

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

So, let me get this straight. Meu irmãozinho is now a little kid with probably no idea of what is going on... and he's with RUSSIA? Ahahahahaha... I'm going to go get my little brother now. If anyone tries to stop me, I'll literally turn them inside out.

The Moors? I-I'd rather n-not a-answer that. D-desculpe, it's just hard for me to talk about that. If you hear from my irmão again, please tell him I'll be there soon. He's probably scared stiff right now.

Silvia

* * *

><p>Portugal,<p>

I wouldn't do anything to Russia is I were you. Since she's now female she's on our side to help stop Brittania Angel. In fact she's working on turning your younger brother back to normal right now so you should probably feel grateful.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Yep, the theme from Psycho is definitely playing…<p>

REVIEW!


	117. Russia 5

Yeah…WTF is right.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Now that I'm a girl, I want to help against the Britannia Angel, da! I only have enough magic to turn one of us back to normal, but I'll use it on Испания... We'll come back when Испания is back to normal!

Da svedaniya!

Fem!Russia

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Испания : Spain_

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Fine then. I'm here now so after you're done we can track down the Brittania angel and stop him.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>This thing's just getting weirder and weirder…<p>

REVIEW!


	118. Island of Capri 1

And here's **LolitaDemoness** as The Island of Capri!..that's really long to type out.

* * *

><p>Lovino~<p>

I can see your mainland from where I'm writing! Do you sometimes forget I'm out here? Your tourists haven't. My god, they're coming over by the boat full! Isn't the mainland pretty enough?

Love,

The Island of Capri

(PS, if you do forget about me, try to remember. I don't want France to turn me into a naval base again.)

* * *

><p>Island of Capri,<p>

No, I didn't forget. Now if you excuse me I have a Brittania Angel to catch.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Dang. He's not one for small talk is he?<p>

REVIEW!


	119. British Columbia 1

Here's **Sunkazamis-Girl** as British Columbia!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

If you won a world record for anything, what would it be?

ShunKazamis-Girl 'British Columbia/BC, Canada'

* * *

><p>British Columbia,<p>

What sort of question is that? I have more important things to do right now.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Wow, I think that Romano's even MORE rude like this. Huh, who knew.<p>

REVIEW!


	120. Nicaragua 10

Uh..no cookie…I ate them…

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Well, we're almost there. and when I find Brittania Angel I will *the rest of this paragraph is censored and can not be shown*

...what the hell? how did that get censored? Oh well.

Well, Belize was babbling on about how his Abuel Maya taught him magic, so he might be able to help us.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

Control yourself. You won't be any use if you continue to act like that.

Fine. Get him started on practicing.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Don't you hate it when things get censored? XD<p>

REVIEW!


	121. Belize 2

Wow..I'm never ever eating Iggy's cooking…

* * *

><p>Hola~<p>

Esperar, así que no soy normalmente de 3 años de edad? Britannia Angel? Estoy confundido. Tal vez voy a preguntarle a la chica que está conmigo. y me enteré de que ella es la hija de Nicarao :D

Bueno, es una buena cosa a la niña me está dejando lo practico.

Belize

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Esperar, así que no soy normalmente de 3 años de edad? Britannia Angel? Estoy confundido. Tal vez voy a preguntarle a la chica que está conmigo. y me enteré de que ella es la hija de Nicarao :D : Wait, so I'm normally not 3 years old? Britannia Angel? I'm confused. Maybe I'll ask the girl who's with me. and I found out that she is Nicarao's daughter :D_

_Bueno, es una buena cosa a la niña me está dejando lo practico. : Well, it's a good thing the girl's letting me practice it then._

* * *

><p>Belice,<p>

No, no lo eres. Usted es normalmente 17 pero mira 6.

Date prisa entonces.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Gee that's a great way to treat a kid. *eye roll*<p>

Translations:

_No, no lo eres. Usted es normalmente 17 pero mira 6.: No, you're not. You're normally 17 but look 6._

_Date prisa entonces. : Hurry up then._

REVIEW!


	122. England 11

Here's Iggy!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

To think, I was going to change Spain back into an adult for you-not that the change would make much difference personality wise.

Now I'm not-since you're such an ass and I don't have to hear that whiny Spanish-thick accented voice of his.

England

* * *

><p>England,<p>

Makes no difference to me. But for your information Russia's already working on turning him back to normal.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Huh. Wonder how Iggy's gonna take that.<p>

REVIEW!


	123. Ticca 4

Dang, must suck.

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

Britannia... Angel...? Now /there's/ a bastard I hate more than your boyfriend. And I don't even know why. He just... Irks me.

Con amor,

Ticca

Ticca,

Si. Which is why I'm using the Mafia to hunt him down.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Wow, she must hate him a lot them.<p>

REVIEW!


	124. Brittania Angel 3

Here's the pain in the butt fairy who's causing all the problems right now! (I always wanted to type that. XD)

* * *

><p>Dear Romano<p>

HA! I'd like to see you try!

NO ONE can catch me! Muahahahahahahaha

Brittania Angel

P.S. I'm NEVER going to turn everyone back!

* * *

><p>Brittania Angel,<p>

Trust me I will catch you soon enough. Just make sure you're ready for it.

Mafia!Romano

P.S. Then be prepared for the consequences.

* * *

><p>…creepy.<p>

REVIEW!


	125. Sicily 7

Here's Sicily!

* * *

><p>Fratello,<p>

I am looking. Just not having much luck. Hey, have you asked England?

La tua sorellina

~Angelica Vargas. (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Sicilia,<p>

I already did and he proved himself to be useless to us. Hurry up and find him.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Jeez, take a chill pill will ya.<p>

REVIEW!


	126. New York 2

Gee thanks a whole bunch. But~ have fun talking to Mafia!Romano~!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Good. I'm looking for the angelic bastard now.

Of course I did. I'm good when it comes to disciplining my bit-brothers. :D

Anything else you would like me to do to him?

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

Hurry up and find him. The more time we waste the more likely he is to attack someone else.

Why would I care about that? Your sibling problems mean nothing to me.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>So cold. …but I wonder what she did to Massachusetts.<p>

REVIEW!


	127. Cinnabonkun 2

….how would that be awesome?

* * *

><p>. . .,<p>

Oh, well, I wasn't going to. (I can't do anything like that...)

I was just wondering, so, don't kill me or anything...

Or punch me, I break easily. (please, don't)

- Cinnabon-Kun (currently traumatized)

* * *

><p>Cinnabon-kun,<p>

Fine then. It's good for you that you understand.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>wow, traumatized. I feel oddly accomplished about that. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	128. Charice 7

I already did! Nice strange question. XD

* * *

><p>*salutes*<p>

Yes, sir! Lovi-chan, sir! I will resist my trigger finger! I have two machine guns here and I'm offering one of them to you, sir!

*has absolutely no idea why she's caling him "sir" all the time*

Have you found Brittannia Angel, sir? I heard that his powers can be stopped and even reversed if you take off their wings, sir! Let's go, sir!

*looks recently at the letters but makes no remark on his change to mafia!Romano*

*still saluting this entire time*

* * *

><p>Fine. I'll take one.<p>

No, I haven't. But I'll make sure he's hunted down soon enough. And stop with the 'sir' and saluting you're making a scene.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>..why is she calling him sir and saluting?<p>

REVIEW!


	129. Munich 5

Joy, so she clings to Romano. ..wait..how'd she even end up in Russia?

* * *

><p>Danke mister Romano! I think I see him!<p>

*latches onto his leg, giggling*

* * *

><p>*sighs*<p>

I'm not him. His hair curl's on the left side. So hurry up and go to him.

* * *

><p>Seriously how'd she end up in Russia.<p>

REVIEW!


	130. Quebec 10

Here's a chibi again Quebec! WHY? DX

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Um... he got me again...

Sorry...

Lea 'Chibi!Quebec' Williams

* * *

><p>Quebec,<p>

Hmph, should have known that would happen.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>…somebody please please make the Prussia like person behind me stop telling me to put bacon on here! DX<p>

REVIEW!


	131. Italy 7

Sounds like a lot of work with getting ready. Wow, he's really does that? XD

* * *

><p>Ciao fratello<p>

Potatos won't give me food poisoning. It is impossible to mess up cooking them. I've been poisoned by wurst before.

Ok fratello be careful. Russia is scary.

Feliciano

P.S. I wouldn't joke about that fratello. He is cute, but it isn't the same. I want normal Germany back!

* * *

><p>Veneziano,<p>

It doesn't matter anymore. Russia's on our side now.

Mafia!Romano

P.S. Then you'll have to wait until we catch the Brittania Angel.

* * *

><p>Even cold to his own little brother.<p>

REVIEW!


	132. Portugal 3

…a chib!Portugal…are you kidding me? DX

Oh, and for the sake of argument let's just say that Spain also made Romano learn Portuguese too.

* * *

><p>Crespo,<p>

O que você está falando? O que é aquela senhora assustador fazendo com o meu irmãozinho? Ela está com os mouros? Você está com os mouros?

Oh não! Antonio olha assustado. Um abraço vai fazê-lo feliz.

Não se preocupe Antonio, irmã está aqui agora. Você vai ficar bem.

Chibi!Portugal

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Crespo - Curly_ ((Curly?))

_O que você está falando? - What are you talking about?_

_O que é aquela senhora assustador fazendo com o meu irmãozinho? - What's that creepy lady doing with my little brother?_

_Ela está com os mouros? - Is she with the Moors?_

_Você está com os mouros? - Are you with the Moors?_

_Oh não! Antonio olha assustado. Um abraço vai fazê-lo feliz. -_

_Oh no! Antonio looks scared. A hug will make him happy._

_Não se preocupe Antonio, irmã está aqui agora. Você vai ficar bem. - Don't worry Antonio, sister is here now. You're going to be okay._

* * *

><p>Portugal,<p>

Não se preocupe. Ele não lhe diz respeito agora.

A mulher é a Rússia e ela está trabalhando em transformar seu irmão mais novo de volta ao normal. Portanto, seja grato a ela. E não, nenhum de nós é com os mouros. Eles não existem mais.

Mafia!Romano

**  
>yes! Hug chibi!Spain!<p>

Translations:

_Não se preocupe. Ele não lhe diz respeito agora. : Never mind. It doesn't concern you now._

_A mulher é a Rússia e ela está trabalhando em transformar seu irmão mais novo de volta ao normal. Portanto, seja grato a ela. E não, nenhum de nós é com os mouros. Eles não existem mais. : The woman is Russia and she's working on turning your younger brother back to normal. So be thankful to her. And no, neither one of us is with the Moors. They don' exist anymore._

Huh, never used Google translate for Portuguese before.

REVIEW!


	133. Ari 1

Here's **The Wammy Girl** as Ari! Grazie for the complement and the letter! But it's alright if you let Mafia!Romano have it. He really really needs it.

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Mafia,<p>

You seem to be a defense mechanism that appears when Romano is placed under a great amount of stress. Though you are more levelheaded than Romano, as well as more organized, you are still only a defense mechanism. Noting that Romano himself still has control enough to talk to and comfort Spain, I doubt you'll be here for long.

That being said, you might as well know that Spain won't be pleased at all by this. And what would your brother say? It's very inconsiderate of you to do this.

Sincerely,

Ari

* * *

><p>Ari,<p>

Whoever said that I was just a defense mechanism? I'm who he _should_ be. Romano is only talking to Spain right now because I'm allowing him to.

It doesn't matter what either one of them think. This is the new face of South Italy. They need to get used to it, as should you.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Nice slam Ari! Tell him what for!<p>

REVIEW!


	134. Spain 16

So bittersweet is better? -_-;

* * *

><p>R-Romano,<p>

G-gracias...m-muchas gracias...por venir por mí ...

Los moros ... para que todo el plan de Reconquista funcionó

Volver a la normalidad ... son ... son las cosas mejor cuando estoy "normal"? España está libre de la opresión ...?

Silvia viene? I. .. No he visto a su hermana mayor en un tiempo muy, muy largo ... desde que me dejó ...Tú y ella no me van a salir de nuevo ... ¿verdad?

Pero son agradables! Al igual que, muy, muy bien! Eres tan bueno conmigo - y el paciente, porque no se lo que está pasando ... y mi mamá siempre me dijo que gracias a la gente! Así que gracias al Sr. Romano! Además, se reunió a mi hermana y yo .. y no puedo dejar de ser agradecido.

Gracias por mantenerme a salvo ...

Chibi!Spain

PD: Uhm, el Sr. Romano? ¿Por qué debería estar enojado con usted tratando de volver a la normalidad? Yo no lo entiendo.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_G-gracias...m-muchas gracias...por venir por mí ... : T-Thank you, thank you very much for coming to get me._

_Los moros ... para que todo el plan de Reconquista funcionó : the Moors...so that whole Reconquista plan worked...?_

_Volver a la normalidad ... son ... son las cosas mejor cuando estoy "normal"? España está libre de la opresión ...? : Back to normal...are...are things better when I'm "normal"? Is Spain free from oppression...?_

_Silvia viene? I. .. No he visto a su hermana mayor en un tiempo muy, muy largo ... desde que me dejó ...Tú y ella no me van a salir de nuevo ... ¿verdad? : Silvia's coming? I...I haven't seen big sissy in a really, really long time...ever since she...left me. You and she aren't going to leave me again...right?_

_Pero son agradables! Al igual que, muy, muy bien! Eres tan bueno conmigo - y el paciente, porque no se lo que está pasando ... y mi mamá siempre me dijo que gracias a la gente! Así que gracias al Sr. Romano! Además, se reunió a mi hermana y yo .. y no puedo dejar de ser agradecido. : But you are nice! Like, really really nice! You're so kind to me-and patient because I don't get what's going on...and Mama always told me to thank people! So thank you Mr. Romano! Plus, you reunited my sister and I...and I can't help but be grateful to you._

_Gracias por mantenerme a salvo ... : Thank you for keeping me safe..._

_PD: Uhm, el Sr. Romano? ¿Por qué debería estar enojado con usted tratando de volver a la normalidad? Yo no lo entiendo. : P.S. Uhm, Mr. Romano? Why would I be mad with you trying to turn me back to normal? I don't get it._

* * *

><p>A-Antonio,<p>

Ngh... Bastardo mafia cazzo ... D-De nada. Me alegro de que estés a salvo.

Yo creo que sí. Yo no sé ya que nunca me dijo nada acerca de su infancia.

Si ... las cosas están mucho mejor ahora. Su economía no es demasiado bueno, pero suena mucho mejor que el que los moros fueron.

S-sí .. Silvia está aquí. Pero ella se convirtió en un niño otra vez también. No te preocupes ... No te dejaré. Nunca.

... Je. ¿De verdad son los mismos. Es bueno saber que el Antonio que conozco todavía allí

De nada

Romano

PD: Por la forma en que estoy tratando de ayudarte ... espera ... ¿cómo se entiende eso? Que estaba en italiano, no español.

* * *

><p>was long, but Chibi!Spain's cute so it's okay. XD<p>

Spanish translations:

_... De nada. Me alegro de que estés a salvo.: …You're welcome. I'm glad you're safe._

_Yo creo que sí. Yo no sé ya que nunca me dijo nada acerca de su infancia. : I think it did. I wouldn't know since you never told me anything about your childhood._

_Si ... las cosas están mucho mejor ahora. Su economía no es demasiado bueno, pero suena mucho mejor que el que los moros fueron.: Yeah…things are much better now. Your economy isn't too good but it sounds a lot better than whoever the Moors were._

_S-sí .. Silvia está aquí. Pero ella se convirtió en un niño otra vez también. No te preocupes ... No te dejaré. Nunca. : Y-yeah..Silvia's here. But she got turned into a little kid again too. Don't worry…We won't leave you. Ever._

_... Je. ¿De verdad son los mismos. Es bueno saber que el Antonio que conozco todavía allí. : ….heh. You really are the same. It's nice to know that the Antonio I know still there._

_De nada. : You're welcome._

_PD: Por la forma en que estoy tratando de ayudarte ... espera ... ¿cómo se entiende eso? Que estaba en italiano, no español. : P.S. Because of how I'm trying to help you…wait…how did you understand that? That was in Italian not Spanish._

Italian Translations:

_... Bastardo mafia cazzo ... : …fucking Mafia bastard…_

REVIEW!


	135. Prussia 2

Is back! …and this chapter freaks me out…

* * *

><p>Prussia here<p>

*gets down on knees* Please i'm begging you. I, The Awesome Prussia, am begging you for this. and i may know where britannia angel is at . i just want your advice to get your wonderful fratello. I'm even learning Italian. I will even give you embarasing pictures of west. i know i don't deserve to even know him but please.

humbled!Prussia

* * *

><p>Prussia,<p>

Give me the information first and then I might help you.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>…..h-humbled!Prussia? O_O<p>

REVIEW!


	136. Russia 6

Huh, Russia seems nicer like this..

Romano,

* * *

><p>We're done, da! Испания is back to normal, so we'll be cominng back now! I also need some more weapons, since my pipe got turned into a shovel~ You'll lend me some, da?<p>

Da svedaniya!

Russia

P.S The first thing he said when he turned back into an adult was, "Where's my Romano? I have to protect him!" It's cute how much Испания cares about you, da~?

* * *

><p>Russia,<p>

Yes, I will. Make sure you're ready.

Mafia!Romano

P.S. It makes no difference to me.

* * *

><p>…somebody please smack Mafia!Romano upside the head.<p>

REVIEW!


	137. Lovina 1

You haven't? Dang that sucks. When I get the chance to I'll send one in!

* * *

><p>Fratello,<p>

It seems you got talked into doing this too? A certain idiot got me into doing this too...

I hope you remeber me...I'm your female half...then again, almost every bastard seems to remember Feliciano's female half more than me...

Your -nyotalia- self,

Lovina

* * *

><p>Lovina,<p>

Stop rambling. I have more important things I need to do right now.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Yep, he really really needs to be smacked upside the head.<p>

REVIEW!


	138. Island of Capri 2

Here's the Island of Capri!

* * *

><p>Lovino~<p>

Brittania Angel? Is that why everyone seems to be all riled up? What is that, anyway?

God, I feel so disconnected.

Love,

The Island of Capri

* * *

><p>Island of Capri,<p>

He's another version of England. He's already attacked many nations, cities, and regions. Now stop rambling and start helping to stop him.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>I knows the feeling of being the last one to know things.<p>

REVIEW!


	139. Nicaragua 11

Huh? Why's she in pissed off mode?

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Fine. But don't expect me to just not be angry.

He's already practicing.

Pissed!Luisa

* * *

><p>Nicaragua,<p>

I didn't say that. I only said not to act like that.

Good. Keep it up.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>And everybody's losing it now…<p>

REVIEW!


	140. Belize 3

..Technically it's not Romano's fault.

* * *

><p>Hola~<p>

The girl taught me some English!

...I'm normally 17? Oh well, can't ponder it now. I turned one of these countries back to normal!

A-alright señor Romano... where's Spain? I think I have enough energy to turn him back.

Chibi!Belize

* * *

><p>Belize,<p>

Spain's already back to normal because of Russia. Work on turning all the others back to normal.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Yeah, he does sound scared of him. Stupid Mafia!Romano.<p>

REVIEW!


	141. England 12

Is Iggy sort of lecturing him in this one?...don't know.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Oh? You don't want your boyfriend back to normal? Pfft. That's awful, Romano. And, get control would you? I don't want the bloody Mafia running all over Europe. Damn wop.

England

* * *

><p>England,<p>

I've never said that. I only said that it makes no difference to me. Learn to listen. And Romano will _never_ get control back from me.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Yep, that does sound like lecturing.<p>

REVIEW!


	142. Ticca 5

And here's someone who's oddly happy about Romano losing it, Ticca!

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

Ah, you've snapped! How fun~! Care for my help, mi poco enojado italiano? No strings attached, I promise.

Con amor,

Ticca

* * *

><p>Ticca,<p>

I-I'll accept your help. Don't double cross me.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>How is Romano snapping fun?<p>

REVIEW!


	143. Sicily 8

Here's Sicily!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

dear lord, who Mafiafied you? I thought that was my job.

Here's an idea, look at the return address on his letters.

La tua sorellina

~Angelica Vargas. (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Sicilia,<p>

No one did. Romano chose for this to happen so he could save Spain from Russia.

I already tried that. None of the letters have a return address, the best clue I have is that he might be in Quebec since she's the latest one he attacked.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>I wonder how the Brittania Angel sends the letters…it's not like he just walk into the closest post office and mail them…or does he do that?<p>

REVIEW!


	144. Brittania Angel 4

Yeah, sort of is..we need to change that.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

NO ONE CAN CATCH ME!

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Brittania Angel,<p>

You're repeating yourself. That's proof that you can't do too much more. Be ready to surrender.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Ok! Here's a question! Who the heck is going to kick Brittania Angel's butt?<p>

REVIEW!


	145. New York 3

Interesting. You'd think that America would keep better track of what his kids are doing…or maybe not.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

We finished a potion to turn everyone back to normal. I'm sending you enough for Spain. Tell me how many others are effected so I can send the right amount.

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>New York,<p>

He doesn't need it anymore, Russia's already taking care of it. So far the ones affected are Portugal, Munich, Quebec, and Belize.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>….did I remember everybody? -_-;<p>

REVIEW!


	146. Charice 8

All I can say is that he'll be confused as heck. XD But maybe you need to make a manual for her…she needs it. -_-;

* * *

><p>Sorry, just trying to show respect to the guy with the gun...and I was doing it the American way.<p>

*lowers arm*

Anyway, I want to offer my opinion. If Brittannia Angel is turning everyone into children, couldn't we just look around their location and see if he was around? I'm pretty sure that fairies have to be in close proximity with their targets for their spells to work...

Either that, or we can take a look around England! It's a British fairy, of course!

Remember, attacking the wings hamper the spells!

Charice (with a gun)

P.S. How is Spain doing, by the way? You're not scaring him, right?

* * *

><p>hm…I guess so. That would mean that he's in Quebec right now. Or at least around there.<p>

P.S. No, I'm not. The 'real' Romano has been talking to him instead.

* * *

><p>…you know…Charice with a gun sounds like a scary thought.<p>

REVIEW!


	147. Munich 6

Sounds like you know that from experience. XD

* * *

><p>Huh? B-but... I'm already with you. N-not that I'm scared of being by myself or anything! It's just... I can't understand anyone here, and they all look so scary... A-And it's cold, too. Let me stay with you? Please?<p>

Chibi!Munich

* * *

><p>….Fine. Don't get in my way and when I tell you to do something do it.<p>

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>…this guy's parenting skills really suck.<p>

REVIEW!


	148. Quebec 11

Here's Quebec!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

But I did notice that Brittania Angel was heading south east

Lea 'Chibi!Quebec' Williams

* * *

><p>Quebec,<p>

Fine, I'll go head him off.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>He's still not one for small talk is he?…<p>

REVIEW!


	149. Seychelles 2

…Not my fault I'm map challenged….At least I can tell the difference between Spain and France.

* * *

><p>Yay. I've not been forgotten.<p>

I deal with said French bastard rather well.

Hey hey now, you were the one being stand-offish.

Aw come on, don't murder England.

Au reviour,

~ Seychelles

* * *

><p>Seychelles,<p>

Are you just going to keep rambling? Or are you going to help us stop the Brittania Angel?

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>Uh…I just checked the last one and Romano said 'brow bastard' which translates to England. So sorry that I had to change it.<p>

REVIEW!


	150. Spain 17

Yes yes, I can see that. XD ….Too bad Romano's not.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Answer me a few things, would you?

1. Why the HELL is Russia a woman? She keeps staring at me with these creepy wide eyes and ughhhh.

2. Why is my sister a baby...? I mean really. I'm supposed to be the younger one

E-eh? Silvia, sweetie-er, hermana, er no, Silvia, please don't cry...Roma! Help meeeee.

A-anyway, I hope things get...worked out. Kay? I love you~

Antonio

* * *

><p>Spain,<p>

Good, since you're back to normal that means that the 'real' Romano has no reason to come back.

To answer your questions both things happened because they were attacked by the Brittania Angel, same as how you just were before Russia turned you back to normal.

Work on calming her down yourself. I have more important things to do right now.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>….wonder how's Spain's going to react to this…<p>

REVIEW!


	151. Missouri 4

Here's Missouri!

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Mafia,<p>

If it bugs you so much to... go back into Romano's mind from once you spanned after you 't-take care of' m-mom; why not just join with eachother? Besides... it'll be less trouble that way, and we get both Lovi's *shrugs* one hot one cute~

E-Err... *coughs*

ANYWAY~ ... I got mom - I MEAN *rollseyes* Britannia Angel tied up in the basment... what now? He just sorta... tangled himself in some ropes down there.

Just letting ya know.

With a smile~

Missouri

P.S. This is for both Lovi's~ You should smile more. If you scowl too much your faces'll get stuck like that~ *winks*

* * *

><p>Missouri,<p>

Stop rambling. And make sure that Brittania Angel doesn't leave, knock him out if you have to.

Mafia!Romano

* * *

><p>*GASP!* Was the Brittania Angel just caught? Is there a light at the end of the tunnel?...and that sounded really really annoying.<p>

REVIEW!


	152. Italy 8

Meh, I'm used to getting cuts so I just deal with them.

* * *

><p>Ciao fratello<p>

Russia is on our side? Is that smart fratello, he could hurt you when everything is over.

Your acting weird, are you feeling ok.

Feliciano

P.S. Catch him soon fratello.

* * *

><p>Veneziano,<p>

Think you should say she now. And no, she won't, I won't let her.

Of course I'm feeling alright.

Mafia!Romano

P.S. I plan to.

…

F-Feli!

Ngh….D-Don't listen to that mafia bastard….I-I'm sorry this happened…

Lovino

* * *

><p>And Romano came back for a second to talk to his brother! Fight Romano fight!<p>

REVIEW!


	153. Portugal 4

Yeah..there seems to be a lot of crying kids in this thing.

* * *

><p>R-r-romano,<p>

O-o-o que aconteceu com meu irmãozinho? A senhora fez algo estranho e agora meu irmão está desaparecido. E agora há este homem que parece Papa Carthage. Ele continua dizendo que ele é Antonio. Mas ele não pode ser Antonio porque ele é velho e Antonio é ainda mais jovem do que eu. E-e-eu só quero meu irmãozinho! E-e a senhora está me assustando também. Fazê-la parar de olhar para mim!

C-chibi!Portugal

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_O-o-o que aconteceu com meu irmãozinho? A senhora fez algo estranho e agora meu irmão está desaparecido. E agora há este homem que parece Papa Carthage. Ele continua dizendo que ele é Antonio. Mas ele não pode ser Antonio porque ele é velho e Antonio é ainda mais jovem do que eu. E-e-eu só quero meu irmãozinho! E-e a senhora está me assustando também. Fazê-la parar de olhar para mim! : W-w-what happened to my little brother? The lady did something weird and now my brother is gone. And now there's this man who looks like Papa Carthage. He keeps saying he's Antonio. But he can't be Antonio because he's old and Antonio is even younger than me. I-I-I just want my little brother! A-and the lady is scaring me too. Make her stop staring at me!_

* * *

><p>S-Silvia..<p>

É Antonio ... Tanto de você foi atacado e transformado em crianças pequenas, mas agora ele está de volta ao normal .. Vamos tentar transformá-lo de volta muito em breve ...

... V-Vou tentar falar com ela ... A-Assim que eu obter o controle novamente... Dannatamente quel bastardo mafioso ...

Romano

* * *

><p>And the normal Romano talks to her!<p>

Portuguese translations:

_É Antonio ... Tanto de você foi atacado e transformado em crianças pequenas, mas agora ele está de volta ao normal .. Vamos tentar transformá-lo de volta muito em breve ... : It is Antonio…Both of you got attacked and turned into little kids but now he's back to normal..We'll try to turn you back too soon…_

_... V-Vou tentar falar com ela ... A-Assim que eu obter o controle novamente : ….I-I'll try to talk to her….a-as soon as I get control again_

Italian translations:

_... Dannatamente quel bastardo mafioso ... : …damn that mafia bastard…_

REVIEW!


	154. Spain 18

….my poor poor brain on this one…

* * *

><p>Romano...<p>

Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué demonios tiene que sacar la mafia? Estúpido, estúpido, ESTÚPIDO!

¿Por qué en todo lo que es bueno en este mundo que utiliza la MAFIA? Usted sabe mejor y sabes que no lo puede controlar, Lovino! que por una vez, ¿verdad? Jesucristo ...

Fora de totes les coses estúpides que he vist fer, aquesta encapçala les llistes!

Sempre hi ha altres alternatives. No ha de fer servir la màfia ... i tu ho saps. Llavors, què dimonis estava passant a través d'aquesta dura cap dels seus, no? T'agrada que em preocupa la mort? Així?

Para a vida de min eu non podo descubrir por que ... por que non podería atopar outro método ...?

Vostede comprender a situación na que estamos agora, Lovino? Vai ter un billete de prezo que paira sobre as nosas cabezas a este stunt pouco de vós!

Solo che non so nemmeno cosa dirvi altro, ... sai le conseguenze, ma eccoci qui. Sei felice? Sei fottuto orgoglioso di te per questo, Lovino? Io certamente non sarebbe e non si dovrebbe.

... ¿Cómo puedo ayudar si sus medios de hacer las cosas son tan toscos ...?

Eu só ... Eu só não sei mesmo o que mais lhe dizer - exceto, eu estarei aqui para ajudá-lo de volta para seus pés ... e obrigado ...

Sólo sé que Te amo, más que nada en esta tierra maldita ... ¿de acuerdo

Antonio

* * *

><p>Spanish translations:<p>

_Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué demonios tiene que sacar la mafia? Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!: For the love of God! Why the hell did you have to pull out the Mafia? Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

_¿Por qué en todo lo que es bueno en este mundo que utiliza la MAFIA? Usted sabe mejor y sabes que no lo puede controlar, Lovino! que por una vez, ¿verdad? Jesucristo ...:Why in all that's good in this world would you use the MAFIA? You know better and you know you can't control it, Lovino! think for once, will you? Jesus Christ..._

Catalan translations:

_Fora de totes les coses estúpides que he vist fer, aquesta encapçala les llistes!: Out of all of the stupid things I've seen you do, this tops the charts!_

_Sempre hi ha altres alternatives. No ha de fer servir la màfia ... i tu ho saps. Llavors, què dimonis estava passant a través d'aquesta dura cap dels seus, no? T'agrada que em preocupa la mort? Així?: There's always other alternatives. You don't have to use the Mafia...and you know it. So what the hell was going through that thick skull of yours, huh? Do you LIKE to worry me to death? Well?_

Galician translations:

_Para a vida de min eu non podo descubrir por que ... por que non podería atopar outro método ...?: For the life of me I can't figure out why...why couldn't you have found another method...?_

_Vostede comprender a situación na que estamos agora, Lovino? Vai ter un billete de prezo que paira sobre as nosas cabezas a este stunt pouco de vós!: Do you comprehend the situation we're in now, Lovino? You're going to have a price ticket hanging over all our heads for this little stunt of yours!_

Italian translations:

_Solo che non so nemmeno cosa dirvi altro, ... sai le conseguenze, ma eccoci qui. Sei felice? Sei fottuto orgoglioso di te per questo, Lovino? Io certamente non sarebbe e non si dovrebbe.: I just don't even know what else to tell you...you know the consequences, yet here we are. Are you happy? Are you fucking proud of yourself for this, Lovino? I certainly wouldn't be and nor should you._

Spanish translations:

_... ¿Cómo puedo ayudar si sus medios de hacer las cosas son tan toscos ...?: ...How can I help you if your means of getting things done are so uncouth...?_

Portuguese translations:

_Eu só ... Eu só não sei mesmo o que mais lhe dizer - exceto, eu estarei aqui para ajudá-lo de volta para seus pés ... e obrigado ...:I just...I just don't even know what else to tell you-except, I'll be here to help you back onto your feet...and thank you..._

Spanish translations :

_Sólo sé que Te amo, más que nada en esta tierra maldita ... ¿de acuerdo: Just know that I love you, more than anything on this damned Earth...okay?_

* * *

><p>A-Antonio…<p>

Mi dispiace ... Hai tutto il diritto di cagna di me ... Io non volevo che quel bastardo russo di farti del male quando eri trasformato in un ragazzino ... Feliciano Tenere lontano da me in questo momento ... io non voglio lui a farsi male ...

... Lo so ... Anch'io ti amo ... Mi dispiace ... Ma perché diavolo mi stai ringraziando? Sono l'idiota che ha causato questo problema ...

Lovino

**  
>So that's how Spain took it…<p>

Italian translations:

_M-Mi dispiace ... Hai tutto il diritto di cagna di me ... Io non volevo che quel bastardo russo di farti del male quando eri trasformato in un ragazzino ... Feliciano Tenere lontano da me in questo momento ... io non voglio lui a farsi male ... : I-I'm sorry….You have every right to bitch at me….I just didn't want that Russian bastard to hurt you when you were turned into a little kid…Keep Feliciano away from me right now…I don't want him to get hurt…_

_... Lo so ... Anch'io ti amo ... Mi dispiace ... Ma perché diavolo mi stai ringraziando? Sono l'idiota che ha causato questo problema ...: …I know….I love you too….I'm sorry…. But why the hell are you thanking me? I'm the dumbass who caused this problem..._

REVIEW!


	155. True Lovino Vargas?

This one kind of confused me…but I thinks I understand it now!

* * *

><p>Ciao Mafia!Romano<p>

We meet again...I thought I have gotten rid of you for good but I guess I was wrong...so I better get things right this time...If you don't remember me,I'm what we should've been; a cheerful typical Italion much like our twin fratello. But after everything going wrong for us, I was locked away by a cold shell. I may never return, but I can at least get rid of you...so prepare to DIE! -purple fire appears in hands and then Mafia!Romano burns to a crisp- That should get rid of true Romano, If you can hear me, this was for your own good...You would've killed Spain and both of us do not want that do we? I have forgiven you for locking me away but please try to smile...everyone just wants you to smile! We may or may not see/hear eachother again but at least you know now your true self...me...the true Lovino Vargas...

P.S: I know who is turning nations into children...but now is not the time to tell you...I will tell you if we ever speak to eachother again...that can only happen if you let that cold shell crack...

* * *

><p>…So it's you again. I thought you disappeared but I guess you didn't. And…I-I will NEVER Disappea-<p>

…..

…Ugh…What the hell? Locked away? True self? And what the fuck do you mean by cold shell….

* * *

><p>And just like that Romano is back to normal!...and he's passed out!<p>

REVIEW!


	156. Rose 3

Finally finally able to get on…damn FF. Buts I has good news! This thing's being turned into an actual fanfic yay! I is happy! XD Oh, and if you have OCs that you want included then you need to PM **Mitsuki Horenake **about their appearances and stuff.

Here's Rose!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Yeah, it's annoying how no one understands stuff like that.

I like my friend and all but I'm glad she moved away.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose,<p>

Yeah..and I'll be glad once all this shit with that damn fairy is over with. Damn bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! Romano is back! Curses and all! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	157. Island of Capri 3

Here's Island of Capri!

* * *

><p>Lovino~<p>

Ack! That's awful! Enough to turn you mafia, I see.

I'll do whatever I can... or as much as a good amount of boats and gelato can allow.

Love,

The Island of Capri

* * *

><p>Ciao Island of Capri,<p>

Yeah, damn bastard. But don't worry, I'm back to normal that mafia bastard's gone.

Grazie.

Romano

* * *

><p>…I still want to try gelato.<p>

REVIEW!


	158. Russia 7

And here's Russia!...who's lecturing Romano? O_O

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Huh? Are you okay, da? I thought you cared about Испания! Your mafia self is creeping me out... You shouldn't have to do this on your own! Let us take care of the Britannia Angel, da! There are plenty of countries willing to help you~

You'd better not be mean to Испания when we get back, da! He's been through a lot, all for you!

Da svedaniya!

Fem!Russia

* * *

><p>Ciao Russia,<p>

I'm fine now. The mafia bastard's gone. …I know. I can't believe I'm even saying this to you but grazie.

I'm not going to dammit! If anything he's probably going to bitch at me instead…

Romano

* * *

><p>…Russia's lectured Romano….ABOUT SPAIN? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO! O_O<p>

REVIEW!


	159. Prussia 3

And here's another person who got hit! Prussia!

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

The Fairy got me

Chibi!Prussia

* * *

><p>…That damn fairy bastard. Don't worry, Missouri's made a potion to turn you back to normal so I'm sending it along with this letter.<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>Yay for potions!<p>

REVIEW!


	160. Nicaragua 12

Wow that must suck. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

He's working on getting Tia Silvia and Quebec back to normal.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

Okay. I need to head to burger bastard's place, apparently that damn fairy got himself tied up there.

And Missouri made a potion to turn everyone back to normal so I sent you some for Belize.

Romano

* * *

><p>And hopefully that'll make her feel better and stuff!<p>

REVIEW!


	161. Belize 4

Oh, Missouri made a potion to do that, so that should turn him back.

* * *

><p>Um, Romano is it?<p>

Like Portugal? I turned her back to normal! She was really confused when she was a little kid. Which reminds me... how do I turn myself back to normal?

Oh wel, I've almost got Quebec back to normal.

Please don't hurt me!

Chibi!Belize

P.S. W-wait... what the heck?

Ehehehe...Romano...the spell backfired... Portugal turned back into a little kid...

I'm sad now...

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize,<p>

Grazie. But don't worry about trying to turn yourself back to normal. Missouri made a potion to do that and I've already sent it to Luisa, she'll give it to you.

Okay. Good.

…I'm sorry for how that mafia bastard tried you…

Romano

P.S. FUCK! It's okay don't worry about it. We'll try to use the potion instead.

* * *

><p>I imagine that Romano's going to have a LOT of apologizing to do right now.<p>

REVIEW!


	162. Ticca 6

Now why did you do that? XD

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

Aw, of course not cariño. Wouldn't dream of it. And after all this is over, things between me and Espana will go back to normal, si? I'll go back to hating him, and you can come play with me again~ Sounds fun, doesn't it~?

Con amor,

Ticca

P.S. Your mafia side is so adorable, Romano~ ;3

* * *

><p>C-Ciao Ticca,<p>

F-fine. Yeah…it sounds like a _lot _of fun.

Romano

P.S. He's a bastard.

* * *

><p>…how is Mafia!Romano adorable?<p>

REVIEW!


	163. Lovina 2

Here's Lovina!

* * *

><p>Rude bastard,<p>

Don't make me kick your ass for being rude

-Lovina

* * *

><p>Ciao Lovina,<p>

I'm sorry for all the rude shit that mafia bastard said. If you want to kick my ass you can.

Romano

* * *

><p>Like I said, a whole lot of apologizing.<p>

REVIEW!


	164. Sicily 9

Yeah…maybe that's it. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

He he. Nice to see you've joined the dark side.

I'll check it out.

~Mafia!Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

A-Angelica?

DAMMIT! SNAP OUT OF IT DUMBASS!

Romano

* * *

><p>…and just when we thought we were done with the mafia…<p>

REVIEW!


	165. Charice 9

A manual for Charice.

* * *

><p>All right! Let's go hunting in Quebec then~! Sounds fun!<p>

Eh? The 'real' Romano? Ah, you're a variation of him then? Like a personality? Interesting. I guess you'd be more inclined to hunt down a huge Twilight fairy with a machine gun~!

Speaking of which, what are you going to do once Spain turns back to normal? He's going to want to talk to the 'real' Romano one of these days!

Just saying it,

Charice (with a gun)

* * *

><p>Forget going there. Apparently that damn fairy got himself tied up in Missouri.<p>

And forget about that mafia bastard. He's gone. And I already know that the tomato bastard is already planning to bitch at me for this…

Romano

P.S. …Do you really need that gun?

* * *

><p>Yes it does.<p>

REVIEW!


	166. New York 4

True…I wonder what their Christmases are like.. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Ok, I'm heading up to Quebec to deliver the potion. Tell her I'm on my way.

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena,<p>

Okay I will. I need to head to Missouri to stop the damn fairy.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yay! Another person's going to be fixed!<p>

REVIEW!


	167. Spain 19

And here's Spain who's still yelling at Romano!

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

So, getting the Mafia to do your dirty work was your solution to all this? Really? C'mon now, you can do better.

But you need to fucking understand something, I. DO NOT. Come first. ¿Comprende?

And you're right. I do have the privilege to bitch at you and I plan to make use of it, dammit. You need to start thinking before you act. I know you didn't want me to get hurt, but all the same, you don't have to rely on the damned Mafia!

...L-look, I'm sorry for yelling at you...okay? I love you...and I just...I just worry about you...

...I thanked you for fighting back against the Mafia to comfort me when I was a kid...

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

…yeah sure, I can do better…

…si…

Well then you'll be happy to know that that mafia bastard's gone.

…I know…I-I love you too. And I already said I deserve getting bitched at.

It's nothing. I don't think that anyone wouldn't have done it with how scared you sounded…um…d-do you remember anything about it?

Lovino

P.S. ….Hey Antonio? How the hell do you get some brat to stop clinging to your leg? Potato bastard's sister got turned to a kid again and now she won't leave me the fuck alone.

* * *

><p>So hopefully things are getting better between these two!<p>

REVIEW!


	168. Munich 7

You must've made him really mad. XD

* * *

><p>Danke, Mister Romano! You're so nice! -^_^- I promise I'll listen to you.<p>

Chibi!Munich

* * *

><p>…..why the hell do all these kids keep telling me I'm nice? And can you stop clinging to my leg already? New York sent me a potion to turn you back to normal.<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>I bet that made him feel uncomfortable. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	169. Switzerland 1

And here's **pudgypanda456** as everyone's favorite trigger-happy Swiss!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Tell your brother to stop running naked across my lawn...or I swear to god, I will shoot him in the ass...as long as Lily's not there.

Anyways, I guess I might as well say good day to you. Don't care very much though.

*looks out window* Enough with this smalltalk, I have Frenchie to go shoot *reloads gun*

That is all.

Signed,

Switzerland

* * *

><p>Ciao Switzerland,<p>

After all this shit with that damn fairy is taken care of I'll be sure to tell the dumbass that.

But if you're going to shoot the French bastard make sure you shoot him in the balls. It'll do the world a lot of good.

Romano

* * *

><p>Poor Lily and Italy! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	170. Portugal 5

Here's a still chibi Portugal!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

O homem parece bom como o meu irmão mais novo. Ainda não estou tão certo se ele é Antonio. O homem parece confiante o suficiente. Além disso, ele não parece se importar os abraços que eu lhe der. Ele também faz tudo menos assustador também.

Obrigada Romano, você é uma pessoa muito amável.

Chibi!Portugal

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_O homem parece bom como o meu irmão mais novo. Ainda não estou tão certo se ele é Antonio. O homem parece confiante o suficiente. Além disso, ele não parece se importar os abraços que eu lhe der. Ele também faz tudo menos assustador também. : The man seems nice like my little brother. I'm still not so sure if he is Antonio. The man seems trusting enough. Besides, he doesn't seem to mind the hugs I give him. He also makes everything less scary too._

_Obrigada Romano, você é uma pessoa muito amável. : Thank you Romano, you're a very kind person._

* * *

><p>Ciao Silvia,<p>

É ele. Você só se esqueceu de que porque você tem transformado em uma criança novamente. Não se preocupe encontramos uma poção que deve transformá-lo de volta ao normal.

Seja bem-vindo... Ma perché diavolo tutti questi marmocchi continuano a dirmi che sono gentile?

Romano

* * *

><p>And Chibi!Portugal just can't be convinced! XD<p>

Portuguese translations:

_É ele. Você só se esqueceu de que porque você tem transformado em uma criança novamente. Não se preocupe encontramos uma poção que deve transformá-lo de volta ao normal. : It is him. You only forgot that because you got turned into a kid again. Don't worry we found a potion that should turn you back to normal._

_Seja bem-vindo : You're welcome_

Italian translations:

_... Ma perché diavolo tutti questi marmocchi continuano a dirmi che sono gentile? : ….but why the hell do all these brats keep telling me I'm nice?_

REVIEW!


	171. Seychelles 3

Stupid FF not letting me update...but Matrysohka's cool! XD (don't ask)

* * *

><p>SEYCHELLES SHALL NOT HELP YOU LOVI.<p>

SHE SHALL NOT.

D: Madagascar needs to stay away from my letters. He shall be smited.

Ignore earlier.

Now, why do we need to kick the brow bastard's ass?

Au reviour,

~ Seychelles

* * *

><p>Vaffanculo bastard! And DON'T CALL ME LOVI!<p>

..Then tie him up and leave that bastard somewhere.

And we need to kick that damn fairy's ass because he's been going around turning people into kids again. He currently was stupid enough to get himself tied up so I'm heading to burger bastard's place.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! Seychelles really needs to be careful where she keeps her letters! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	172. Brittania Angel 5

Here's the pain in the butt fairy! Who is caught! YAY!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

*Stuggling* Bloody ropes!

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Damn fairy,<p>

HA! What did a certain toga wearing bastard say about not being caught? Face it it's over bastard. You lost. Now turn everyone back before you lose those precious wings of yours.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yay! An end is in sight!<p>

REVIEW!


	173. Quebec 12

Here's a still chibi Quebec!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

So how much longer do you think I'll be like this?

Lea 'Chibi!Quebec' Williams

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

New York's on her way with a potion to turn you back to normal, just be patient.

And you'll probably be happy to know that that fairy bastard has been caught. He's tied up at burger bastard's place right now.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yay! More problem fixing!<p>

REVIEW!


	174. England 13

And here's Iggy!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

...Git. Stupid, fucking git. How does that Spanish arse even put up with you? You're incorrigible!

Shut up and control yourself, Romano. You'll be doing the world some good for once.

England

* * *

><p>Brow bastard,<p>

Oh, Really? Because I have to wonder how burger bastard puts up with you all the time.

I AM in control dumbass. Or did your lame-ass cooking finally fry what was left your brain cells?

Romano

* * *

><p>Iggy's so much fun to pick at. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	175. Missouri 5

…I'm going to have so much fun with this one~. XD

* * *

><p>Mr. Mafia,<p>

... Oh, and last time I forgot to smack you upside the head for saying that Spain didn't matter~ ^ ^

...

*smacks*

...

You should really stop acting like you have a permanent stick up your ass~ It is very unbecoming. And aren't Italians supposed to be nice to girls~? Honestly our dearest Lovi is more social than you~ *smile widens* I say, when this is all over do turn control over back to Romano. You are creeping people out, and if you can creep out it is a bit troublesome.*smiles widens even MORE* You know, I can be quite scary when I want to be you know~ My crime rates are #16 out all my brothers and sisters. Not QUITE as scary as Nevada (he's #1... how disspointing *sighs*) but you get it right~? So do us all a favor and stop being a dick *cocks head creepily*~

So the point is to either join with Roma or give him back full control when this mess is over. Again. Your choice. *smiles* And do answer me this time around, da- I mean, yes?

Not to worry though~ *smile thins out to normal size* mom isn't going anywhere (he's tangled up real good), and it turns out that he only turns into Britania Angel when he's wasted. *shrugs*

With a smile~

The State of Missouri

Dear Romano,

You don't have to reply to this but do your best! Mr. Spain is very worried about you and so is your brother (if he's also Italy why isn't he affected by the Mafia?) I wish you lucky and come ang get mom- Britannia Angel soon~ And you have to promise to give Spain a smile after all this! He says he reaally likes your smile ^ ^~

And give that Britannia Angel a good punch in the face for me~!

With a Sweet Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones~

P.S. You see the differences in the letters here... Mr. Mafia ^ ^? Yes, the insult is intended. But don't worry since you are till techically apart of Roma I still like you (on a different level...) I like you both... just in different ways... (NO NOT IN THAT WAY!)

* * *

><p>Misty…..<p>

PAY ATTENTION BEFORE YOU SMACK SOMEBODY DAMMIT! THAT MAFIA ASSHOLE'S GONE SO CUT IT OUT!

Ugh, apparently that's not brow bastard. If you want to talk to that bastard he's back at his place. And don't worry. I plan on letting that fairy bastard get a GOOD punch. Hmph, and just _when_ did I promise to give him a smile? What the hell is wrong with burger bastard's kids?

But to answer your question, Feliciano's not affected because I work my ass off to keep them away from his part of the country.

Romano

* * *

><p>Seeing Mafia!Romano get slammed is funny! XD But…it looks like Romano was the one who got hit. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	176. Russia 8

Is fun! Russia's less creepy this way! ^_^

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

We're glad to see you're back to normal, da? Oh, and is it true that Миссури has the Британия Ангел tied up in her basement? I'll go over there right now and pay him back for everything, kolkolkol... Does Испания want to come? He doesn't have to, since you two have only just got back together, but he's welcome to, da!

Da svedaniya!

Fem!Russia

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Миссури = Missouri_

_Британия Ангел = Britannia Angel_

_Испания = Spain_

* * *

><p>Ciao Russia,<p>

Yeah..I'm just glad that asshole's gone. And yeah, it's true. The damn fairy was stupid enough to get himself tangled in some rope.

He probably does…after he's done bitching at me.

Romano

* * *

><p>…Fem!Russia's SO different from the normal creepy one.<p>

REVIEW!


	177. Nicaragua 13

Yay! It did! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Alright. Pfft. Damn fairy.

Oh! Gracias.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

Yeah, even if he's not brow bastard I guess he still thinks like him.

You're welcome. Let me know if he wants a crack at that damn fairy too. But he'll have to get in line since there's plenty of people who want to beat the shit out of him.

Romano

* * *

><p>Maybe they can have a auction to decide who get to hit that fairy first! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	178. Belize 5

Yay! He is!

* * *

><p>Romano.<p>

Yay~ I'm back to normal~

I really need to work on my magic more.

It's okay Romano. It's not your fault~

Belize

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize,<p>

That's good. If you want a crack at the bastard who did this he's currently tied up at burger bastard's place.

..yeah it is…I'm the dumbass who decided to use the mafia…

Romano

* * *

><p>You know, if it was Iggy saying that he needed to work on his magic more I'd be worried..but since it's Belize I'm not! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	179. Prussia 4

Here's Prussia! And I hope that your computer gets fixed soon!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

since you are are back to normal can i please take Feli out on a date

Prussia

**  
>Albino bastard,<p>

HELL NO! FUCK OFF BASTARD!

Romano

P.S. If you even _try_ to get anywhere near him I'll shoot you so fast it'll make your damn head spin.

* * *

><p>Tough luck Prussia! You have now just activated overprotective older brother mode. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	180. Rose 4

Here's a very confused Rose!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Fairy? Do you mean England?

~Rose

P.s. Sorry if the questions seems kinda dumb.

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose,<p>

No, apparently he's another person and completely different from brow bastard. But he's STILL a pain in the ass.

Romano

P.S. Unfortunately I've heard worse.

* * *

><p>I wonder what the worse questions were. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	181. Sicily 10

…Dang…

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Why, what ever do you mean dear?

~Mafia! Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Angelica...<p>

WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS DUMBASS? I've already caused enough damn problems with the mafia! I don't need the same shit happening to you too!

Romano

* * *

><p>See! He does care!<p>

REVIEW!


	182. Romi Islands 1

Is cool. I don't mind. …but is Romi Islands HRE?

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

hello I am The Romi Islands, i used to go by a different name a long time ago. can you guess who i was? can you tell italy some one from his past says hi? and i cherish the kiss we had in my heart, oh and tell france that i still think he is a frog whore. and i sent you a pineapple cake, my small little known nation's specialty

Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Ciao Romi Islands,<p>

No, I can't guess off-hand.

Fine, I'll tell him. And grazie for the cake….wait…THE KISS YOU HAD? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Romano

* * *

><p>And Overprotective!Romano shows up again! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	183. New York 5

But it's probably a lot of fun! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Good luck. I'm on my way now. Good luck.

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena,<p>

Grazie. I already told her that you're on your way.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yeah..can't think of anything to say here….<p>

REVIEW!


	184. Spain 20

So many mixed emotions on this one. Wonder why.

* * *

><p>Mi amor,<p>

...now you're making me feel bad...

Good. I'm glad you understand.

Yayy~ no more Mafia asshole~

Do I remember anything...? Hmmm...well...I remember Russia...poking me with a pipe...that was freaky and disturbing and probably compromised my mental state...uhhh-that's 'bout it. Why?

I love you,

Antonio

P.S. Pfft. Ahahahaha~! That's classic mi amor~! Just gently pry her off your leg and place her somewhere, try to make sure to occupy her with something, okay?

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Don't be. I'm the dumbass who decided to use the mafia.

Yeah, the bastard's gone. And I keep getting teary-eyed text from Feliciano rambling about how worried he was…dammit.

..No reason. I was just curious.

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. IT'S NOT FUNNY DAMMIT! And don't you think that I already tried to do that? Damn brat's not listening!

* * *

><p>Romano translation (because I felt like doing this XD)<p>

_..No reason. I was just curious. : I'm worried that that mafia bastard scared you when you were a kid. _

Maybe I should start doing more Romano translations. XD ...and lay off the sugar...

REVIEW!


	185. Lovina 3

Here's Lovina!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Y-you idiot...How...why...

Forget it! Don't even care at this fucking point!

Lovina

* * *

><p>Ciao Lovina,<p>

NO! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE GOING TO SAY DAMMIT!

Romano

* * *

><p>So much arguing. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	186. Charice 10

Good luck!

* * *

><p>Eh? We caught the guy? Your other half is gone? How much did I miss?<p>

*looks over shoulder at letters*

Sheesh!

Anyway, hope you tell Spain that you're OK. I think he's more worried about you than you to him. But it just means he loves you! If he starts crying, then he REALLY loves you! Just saying :D

Charice

P.S. OF COURSE we need the gun! Adds the cool factor! *starts posing*

...

Uh...which trigger actually fires the gun?

* * *

><p>You missed a hell of a lot. Just where the hell was your mind?<p>

And he already knows. I think that he's showed that enough by bitching at me.

Romano

P.S. ….coolness factor? You sound like burger bastard.

…

T-The one your finger's on dumbass! So don't pull it!

* * *

><p>…I feel worried now.<p>

REVIEW!


	187. Hungary 2

Here's Hungary!

* * *

><p>szia romano :)<p>

haha...tsundere. but anyway, you have real life so you probably dont need drawings to show the relationship between you and spain. anyway, thanks for the info on britania angel...so he really is his own character now...how confusing. but i'll be wary, i like being my current size...and state of mind. i was a bit...confused as a child.

szerelm,

Hungary

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizaveta,<p>

What the hell does 'tsundere' even mean? AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY REAL LIFE?

You're welcome. But don't worry, that bastard's currently tied up at burger bastard's place right now so we shouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

Oh, and you might what to beat the shit out of the albino bastard. A couple of days ago the dumbass called us up and was explaining exactly how you were confused.

Romano

* * *

><p>I could see Prussia doing that. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	188. Switzerland 2

Here's Switzerland!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Fairy? I don't know anything about this! Will it bother me?

Ah...yes...good point.

Sadly, he ran away faster then I thought and I couldn't get a good shot at him.

Oh well, there's always next time.

Signed,

Switzerland.

* * *

><p>Ciao Switzerland,<p>

It shouldn't anymore since the bastard's tied up at burger bastard's place.

Damn. Hope you get that bastard soon. Then he can pay for trying to perv on my fratellino. Ugh, but it would help if Feliciano was smart enough to realize that that's what the French bastard is trying to do to him.

Romano

* * *

><p>But Italy being that oblivious is what makes him Italy! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	189. Brittania Angel 6

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY PEOPLE!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

M-my wings! DON'T TOUCH THEM!

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Damn fairy,<p>

If you don't want us to do anything then turn everyone back to normal dumbass! Do it NOW or you lose the wings, it's a simple as that bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Is this the end of the Brittania Angel arc? …maybe.<p>

REVIEW!


	190. Quebec 13

Here's Quebec!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

How long do you think it'll take for her to get here?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

P.S. Crap! Ontario's here, gotta hide

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

Not sure. But I think that she's really close. Just hang on okay?

Romano

* * *

><p>Huh? Why does she have to hide from him?<p>

REVIEW!


	191. Ticca 7

Don't wanna.

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

Bueno! I'll bring some yummy food with me. You like churros, no? Don't worry, they're safe to eat, chico. :3

Con amor,

Ticca

P.S. Aw, don't say that! Like it or not, he's still apart of you, Roma. Which makes him adorable, just like the normal you is~!

* * *

><p>Ciao T-Ticca,<p>

Y-yeah…..O-okay.

Romano

P.S. Doesn't mean he's not a bastard.

* * *

><p>Yay churros!...but are they safe….<p>

REVIEW!


	192. Munich 8

You just love having her do that don't you.

* * *

><p>It's cause you are! Really nice!<p>

*stops clinging*

And what do you mean by 'potion'? I-it's not gonna hurt me r-right? I-It's a really weird color... Is it safe?

Chibi!Munich

* * *

><p>Somehow I have the feeling you won't be saying that when you're back to normal…<p>

*sighs* The 'stop clinging' doesn't mean you stop for just a second.

Don't worry, it's safe. It's something that will help you. So can you drink it now?

Romano

* * *

><p>True…I wonder what Munich will say when she's back to normal! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	193. Nicaragua 14

But it sounds like a fanfic! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Yep.

Yes. I want to beat the shit outta him. I donKt mind waitng.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

Good. But when you do make sure you do a really really good job.

Romano

* * *

><p>Like I said, draw lots! Lowest number gets to hit him first! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	194. Belize 6

Here's Belize! But I thought you said that he doesn't like Romano? He seems okay with him right now…or it could just be me not being able to read the atmosphere. -_-;

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Nah, I don't really do things like that. Besides, I think Luisa's already planning to beat him into a coma.

T-the mafia's scary...

Belize

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize,<p>

Serves that bastard right. Hope it's a coma that takes him tons of damn years to wake up from.

…sorry…

Romano

* * *

><p>The mafia IS scary! T^T<p>

REVIEW!


	195. Russia 9

I have Happy Synthesizer stuck in my head now..

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Thanks for lending me your taps! I'll bring them back when this is over, da?

*pokes Britannia Angel* Kolkolkol...

Fem!Russia

* * *

><p>Ciao Russia,<p>

You're welcome. Have fun torturing that damn fairy.

Romano

* * *

><p>…Fem!Russia still kols who've thought it.<p>

REVIEW!


	196. Sicily 11

Yep. Somebody's going to end up shot.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Now, fratello, how could I cause problems? I've been at this long enough I know what to do. Besides, I have other things to worry about then this damn angel. I heard you caught him. Congratulations.

~~Mafia!Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Angelica,<p>

So have I! That why you need to go back to normal DAMMIT! So…please…just come back.

Lovino

* * *

><p>…this isn't working out too well…<p>

REVIEW!


	197. New York 6

Yeah, but I have images of fires and the police being called in. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I'm here and trying to get Quebec to drink this. Congrats on catching the bastard. Angelica told me. What's up with her lately? She seems a little...off.

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena,<p>

Grazie. And of course she seems off! She's going mafia on everyone dammit!

Romano

* * *

><p>The problems just keep coming don't they?<p>

REVIEW!


	198. Lovina 4

Sounds like it…

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

What the fuck is going why? Why is it you shitheads never tell me anything until it was over...*small grrr* what the fuck happened? you really want to hear what I wanted to say, fine! here the fuck it is

you just piss me off, you know that! even when Nonno was going fucking mushy gushy over fratello, at least he paid some attention to you! do you know how frustrating it is to be ignored like what the fuck's his name...and don't even get me started on tomato bastard, when he does visit, probably out of shitty guilt, all he does is gush on about you...

do you know how fucking frustrating it is to be like that? n-notthat I care, I really don't, damn it, but I'm always by myself, because sorella is out doing god knows what...

I-I don't care...n-no assholes to bother me...I-I'm perfectly fine alone...d-damn it *tiny tear splatter says otherwise*

Lovina

* * *

><p>Ciao Lovina,<p>

What the fuck happened was that that damn fairy decided that it was a good idea to go around a curse people and turn them into kids. Then Antonio got turned into one so I tried to use the mafia to get him back and to try to find that damn fairy bastard.

Sorry for the fact that I can't control what they do.

Romano

* * *

><p>So much fighting.<p>

REVIEW!


	199. Romi Island 2

Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu Marukaite Chikyuu ore America! (what? It's needed!)

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Italy was my first kiss and I was his. I love him still.

Romi

Hint to who I was: I was against france in the 30 years war

* * *

><p>Ciao Romi,<p>

…And just how the hell is that hint supposed to- ….wait…then does that mean that you're….?

Romano

* * *

><p>So much suspense!<p>

REVIEW!


	200. Charice 11

Okays! Have fun!

* * *

><p>Oh, I've been wondering where to plant these bombs that I bought from America :D<p>

Did he cry? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Cause if he did, he really loves you man XD

Charice

P.S. Well, I was eating burgers earlier...

P.P.S. Oh, this one? *about to press it*

* * *

><p>…I have a few suggestions for you.<p>

Just how is it any of your damn business if he cried or not!

Romano

P.S. Joy. I've never wanted to eat those damn things before but now I'll make sure I don't.

P.S.S. YES DAMMIT! THAT ONE! SO DON'T PRESS IT DUMBASS!

* * *

><p>I bet I know what those suggestions are. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	201. Switzerland 3

Here's Switzerland!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Good.

Don't care about your brother. The asshole tried to grab Lily in a...place. *loads gun again*

Signed,

Switzerland.

* * *

><p>Ciao Switzerland,<p>

Yeah, good. Damn fairy bastard.

Knock yourself out.

Romano

* * *

><p>Wow, France MUST have a death wish if he tried that to Liechtenstein. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	202. France 3

Well the business could be beating the crap out of the Brittania Angel. He's not Iggy but I'm sure that he'd go after France.

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

Ah~, why must you send Switzerland to shoot me? Mon Dieu! However, I would like to ask a small favor, si je peux. After you get your revenge on Brittania Angel, could I perhaps settle something with him too? I have some... as you say, business with Monsieur Angel as well. I would in return, leave your jeune frère alone, if that is what you wish.

With l'amour,

Francis

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_si je peux: if I may_

_jeune frère: younger brother_

* * *

><p>French bastard,<p>

Hmph, I wonder why. And I wasn't the one who sent him. You pissed him off when you tried to go after Liechtenstein.

You can just as long as it's nothing to do with Feliciano or Antonio.

With a gun ready to shoot you in your vital regions,

Romano

* * *

><p>I'm watching fireworks as I typed this one. ^_^<p>

REVIEW!


	203. Hungary 3

Is back! …wanted to shoot fireworks off last night…

* * *

><p>Szia roma-chan<p>

tsundere referes to your fickle personality. and by real life i mean of course that i dont have to draw what you two actually do together. I'm sure its quite similar. ;) oh he is? that is...excellant. (evil intentions) Oh so that idiot feels like he can go round saying whatever he wants. Fine, its been too long since we...talked. Frying pan to face that is.

szerlem,

Hungary

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizaveta,<p>

Let me guess that's one of Japan's terms right? Joy.

And I knew what you meant! I want to know why the hell you want to draw shit like that! But have fun beating the shit out of the albino bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Oh, if only she explained it more. I'd love to see that reaction! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	204. Rose 5

Waka laka really gets stuck in your head….

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Ah, okay. I think almost everyone knows someone who is a pain to them.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose,<p>

Yeah, unfortunately I have a lot of people…

Romano

* * *

><p>How big would the list be if Romano decided to list everyone who got on is nerves?<p>

REVIEW!


	205. Portugal 6

Wonder what Portugal's going to do to the Brittania Angel when she's back to normal. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Bem, eu acredito que você, é Antonio. É bom saber que ele ainda é o Antonio mesmo eu sei. Romano, eu tenho sido sempre uma boa irmã grande para o meu irmãozinho? Espero que eu tenho.

Poção? Contanto que não tem gosto de remédio amargo, eu não me importo. Eu absolutamente odeio remédio amargo.

Chibi!Portugal

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Bem, eu acredito que você, é Antonio. É bom saber que ele ainda é o Antonio mesmo eu sei. Romano, eu tenho sido sempre uma boa irmã grande para o meu irmãozinho? Espero que eu tenho. : Fine, I believe you; it is Antonio. It's nice to know he's still the same Antonio I know. Romano, have I always been a good big sister to my little brother? I hope I have._

_Poção? Contanto que não tem gosto de remédio amargo, eu não me importo. Eu absolutamente odeio remédio amargo. : Potion? As long as it doesn't taste like bitter medicine, I don't care. I absolutely hate bitter medicine._

* * *

><p>Ciao Silvia,<p>

Bom ... e sim. Você tem. Às vezes vocês dois ficar muito bravo com uns aos outros, mas ambos se amam e se preocupam muito um do outro.

Eu não acho que ele é. Mas não se preocupe. Vai ajudá-lo.

Romano

* * *

><p>So is Portugal going to be back to normal now?<p>

Translations:

_Bom ... e sim. Você tem. Às vezes vocês dois ficar muito bravo com uns aos outros, mas ambos se amam e se preocupam muito um do outro. : Good…and yeah. You have. Sometimes you two get really mad at each other off but both of you love and care about each other very much._

_Eu não acho que ele é. Mas não se preocupe. Vai ajudá-lo. : I don't think it is. But don't worry. It'll help you._

REVIEW!


	206. Spain 21

…when are we getting that kiss to happen?

* * *

><p>Mi amor,<p>

...Eh. Okay. If you insist.

...You're not hurt or anything are you? Ah, well, give Feli sometime to calm down. I'm sure he'll be fine in an hour or so.

Whatever you say, mi amor~

Te amo~,

Antonio

PD: Ah, sorry for laughing. It's sorta amusing...from my end, at least. Hm, well. Try pawning her off to Ludwig or someone

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yeah, I do.

No, I'm not hurt. And yeah, he'll be fine in an hour until he finds something else to worry about.

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. Can't. The potato bastard got shrunk too. It makes me wonder just how the hell you were able to put up with me all the time.

* * *

><p>Of course it's amusing! It's hilarious! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	207. Ticca 8

..I don't want to know what's in Spain's…

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

I'll be right over then. Oh, is Espana there? I'll be sure to make a special "treat" if he is. *evil chuckle*

Con amor,

Ticca

* * *

><p>Ciao T-Ticca,<p>

O-okay…but he's busy so I don't think he'll be able to eat it.

Romano

* * *

><p>…creepy.<p>

REVIEW!


	208. Munich 9

Here's a back to normal Munich who's back to hating Romano!

* * *

><p>O-oh God! Wh-what was that crap? I feel like I'm gonna die... The fuck did you give me...? Can't believe I was starting to like you...<p>

Feeling incredibly sick,

Munich

* * *

><p>Gee you're very welcome for me helping you to turn back to normal. I can't believe it either, go back to the potato bastard already potato bitch.<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>So much love..PFFT! YEAH RIGHT! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	209. Brittania Angel 7

Here's the annoying fairy! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I don't know how!

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Damn fairy,<p>

…WHAT . THE . FUCK? YOU GO AND CAUSE ALL THIS MAGIC SHIT AND YOU DON'T EVEN NOW HOW TO FIX THE WHOLE DAMN MESS? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BASTARD?

Ready to rip your girly-ass wings off,

Romano

* * *

><p>Stupid fairy. Causing more problems. But he's so much fun to yell at! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	210. Quebec 14

OH! Guess that would be hard to explain. XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Yay~! I'm back to normal!

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

Great! Now I just have to get other people back to normal too..

Romano

* * *

><p>It never ends does it?<p>

REVIEW!


	211. Sicily 12

Joy, so she acts completely sadistic when she's like this and Romano's mafia side makes him act cold and emotionless. But…yeah….I don't think I wanna know who she went after..

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Why? I'm having to much fun. Anyway, I have other things to worry about fratello.

~Mafia!Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Angelica,<p>

Fun my ass. You're hurting people like this right now dumbass! That damn mafia's nothing but trouble! So snap out of it right now dammit!

Lovino

* * *

><p>This is going from bad to worse…<p>

REVIEW!


	212. New York 7

I knew it! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Ok, Quebec is back to normal. Why is she going mafia on everyone?

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena,<p>

How the hell am I supposed to know? She's just snapped!

Romano

* * *

><p>Like I said tons and tons of problems.<p>

REVIEW!


	213. Nicaragua 15

Yeah..so..what's she going to do now?

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Ehehehe...I'll be sure to...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

Good. Have fun and don't let that bastard off easy.

Romano

* * *

><p>And I don't think encouraging her is helping…<p>

REVIEW!


	214. Belize 7

Sound complicated. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I'm pretty sure that's Nica's intention...

Belize

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize,<p>

Good. The bastard deserves whatever he has coming to him.

Romano

* * *

><p>Still not helping.<p>

REVIEW!


	215. Missouri 6

Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Roma,<p>

Good, you are back to normal~ And as for what is wrong with me (and the rest of my sibblings) Its just the top twenty of us that are /extremely/ voilent. Don't worry about it too much ^ ^ thats because of our crime rates. Kinda similar to your mafia if I think about it...~

And... the crap! Mom split in two? O . o... Also, *winces* ow, that has gotta hurt. Your all having a golly good time with the angel huh? XD

... And I have a more awkward question for you... Spain raised you didn't he... sooo how did you end up dating? Not that I mind or anything~ (just look at dad and Iggy) Its just out of curiousity.

... And did I mention how happy I am to have you back~? You are much too cute for words and as for Prussia...

Keep him the /fuck/ away from my Feli. Besides he's already dating Germany ^ ^. Plus~ he knows /damn well/ that Hungary with MURDER him if he lays his hands on you brother...

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

P.S. Spain is planning on propsing to you and -

OW!

...New York just hit me for revealing secrets again TT . TT

* * *

><p>Ciao Misty,<p>

Joy. Like that's what I need to hear right now.

He did not split in two dumbass! Apparently that damn fairy was a separate person to begin with.

…..uh….well….D-Don't tell him this but I actually liked him for a while…He was just too much of dumbass to be able to pick up on it. It started when he keep trying to save me when I was little. I didn't understand any of it at first since I was really little, but when I got older and starting thinking about it…well…WAIT! HOW THE HELL IS IT ANY OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS ANYWAY?

Don't worry. That's albino bastard's not getting anywhere NEAR Feliciano. I'll make sure of that.

Romano

P.S. What the hell are you blabbing about now?

* * *

><p>And now we know the true story behind Romano's part of Spamano!<p>

REVIEW!


	216. Charice 12

Yep! You were letter 200! Congrats! XD

* * *

><p>Oooooooh, tell me tell me tell me! *has them all ready for planting*<p>

Awwww...you cried, didn't you? Soo cuuutteee~!

Remember that she still has a gun,

Charice

P.S. Odd how I bought this burger from the Italian McDonalds just the street.

P.P.S. *presses it anyway*

...

Oh. Forgot to load them. Ahahahaha... ^_^"

* * *

><p>The potato bastard's place. Specifically on the albino bastard's side. Then I can hit two birds with one stone…<p>

HELL NO! SHUT UP!

How the hell could you forget that you're holding a gun?

Romano

P.S. ….please tell me you're kidding.

P.S.S. AUGH! DAMMIT YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

* * *

><p>How's she forget to load it? -_-;<p>

REVIEW!


	217. Romi Island 3

Here's Romi Island! And I know who he is~! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

who do you think I am?

Romi

* * *

><p>Ciao Romi,<p>

…are you Holy Roman Empire? He's the only one I know of who could have kissed Feliciano and be against that French bastard in the 30 years war.

Romano

* * *

><p>Is the truth going to come out now? XD<p>

REVIEW!


	218. Spain 22

And the Spamano kiss is coming soon! YAY! XD

* * *

><p>Mi amor,<p>

Hey. Do me a favor, c'mere. I have something for you~. Trust me, you won't hate it~. (I hope...)

Oh good. I'm glad. I was worried. Ahaha, si, your little brother is so impressionable.

I don't remember~

Te amo~,

Antonio

P.S. Oh. Pfft. That's even more amusing. Ahaha, I'll come and help you out, okay, my love?

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

…yeah…I will. What is it?

Of course the idiot is. That's why I need to watch the potato bastard…and apparently the albino bastard too…

…damn you. And of course you remember! You just don't want to say anything!

Ti amo,

Lovino

P.S. Never mind. She's back to normal now and blaming me for it. Damn potato bitch.

* * *

><p>Romano will definitely like the surprise~! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	219. England 14

…you do realize that you're saying that on Iggy's letter that you wrote right?

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

W-what? How dare you say such scandalous things! A-as if that git and I are d-dating...

Obviously so. You're absolutely repulsive...

Cheers,

England

* * *

><p>Brow bastard,<p>

Because it's so damn obvious with you two that I sure even Feliciano's picked up on it.

Oh? So you agree that your lame-ass cooking finally fried your brain cells? Glad we finally agree on something bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>So much fun! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	220. Netherlands 1

Here's **CrashTheMIGHTY **as (I really hope he's high) Netherlands! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Roman,<p>

I'm horny for your balls.

Do me hard.

Sincerely,

Netherlands

* * *

><p>Tulip bastard,<p>

WHAT . THE . FUCK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING THIS TIME BASTARD?

HELL NO! SOSPENDERE IL CAZZO LONTANO DA ME BASTARDO!

Hoping that you're just high,

Romano

* * *

><p>wow…I think that this one really scared Romano. XD<p>

Translations:

_Sospendere il cazzo lontano da me bastardo! : Stay the fuck away from me bastard!_

REVIEW!


	221. Ticca 9

Here's Ticca!

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

Alright~ Less work for me, at least. By the way, how's dear little Huayna~?

Con amor,

Ticca

* * *

><p>Ciao T-Ticca,<p>

He's fine. W-Why?

Romano

* * *

><p>..why does she want to know about Peru?<p>

REVIEW!


	222. Munich 10

Yep! She is! XD

* * *

><p>W-wait... That crap was what changed me back? You serious? ... That's messed up. I thought it was poison or something... Then again, I don't think yo'd go so far as to poison a child.<p>

B-but, anyway, I, um... D-d-danke. For being so kind to my younger self.

Munich

* * *

><p>Why the hell would I even try to do that to a kid? Potato bitch or not you were just a kid then. And for the record the same damn thing happened to the potato bastard and I haven't done anything to him.<p>

…you're welcome.

Romano

* * *

><p>So awkward! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	223. Rose 6

Greetings all! I finally decided to get off my butt and update! Buts I has good news! The actual fanfic version of this is now up! Yay! _Ht tp:/ /ww w. fanfiction .net/ s/7153613/1/Lovino_Vargass_Phone_Calls_

Oh, and I was told by **Mitsuki Horenake** that she only has the bio of one OC so that's the only one she's going to be using for right now.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Same here, the one who is the most of a pain to me is my ex.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose,<p>

Joy. Good luck with the bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Haha! On Indiana Jones they're facing someone from Ukraine! XD …but she doesn't look like her though….<p>

REVIEW!


	224. Quebec 15

Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! Chi vediamo a Romano Minami Itaria XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Is there anything I can do to help?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

Can't think of anything right now. Unless you want to help us beat the shit out of this damn fairy for causing all of this….But I think that Russia's doing a very good job doing that right now…

Romano

* * *

><p>I would imagine that EVERYONE wants to beat up that 'damn fairy'. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	225. Brittania Angel 8

Harry Potter's AWESOME! XD (…yeah..I have no clue where this random stuff comes from…)

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

NOT THE WINGS NOT THE WINGS NOT THE WINGS NOT THE WINGS NOT THE WINGS!

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Damn fairy,<p>

THEN HELP US FIX EVERYTHING DAMMIT! DO IT NOW OR YOU LOSE THOS GIRLY ASS WINGS!

Romano

* * *

><p>Still fun to yell at! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	226. Lovina 5

And here's Romano's pissed off girl version! (that's a mouthful. -_-;))

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

A fairy? Are you fucking shitting me? How the fuck do you expect me to believe that bullshit! Are you going crazy like that fuck-face Arthur big brows? *annoyed sigh*...tomato bastard...a little fucking kid?...*headdesks*

s-sorry? you think a sorry will make me less fucking lonely? what the fuck do you think that will help with! for the love of god, do I have to whore myself the fuck out, for people to finally start paying attention.

Lovina

* * *

><p>Ciao Lovina,<p>

I really really wish I WAS just kidding. That damn fairy is tied up at burger bastard's place because he was that fucking stupid to get himself tied up in some rope. And HELL NO! Since when do I act like that bastard?

Look, I know exactly how you feel alright. Feeling that damn lonely sucks balls. And at some point I'm sure you'll find someone who doesn't completely piss you off and….Non dirmi che sto iniziando a suonare come Antonio ora .. DANNAZIONE! CHE DIAVOLO È SUCCESSO?

Romano

* * *

><p>What do ya know! Spain DID have some influence on Romano! XD<p>

Translations:

_Non dirmi che sto iniziando a suonare come Antonio ora .. DANNAZIONE! CHE DIAVOLO È SUCCESSO? : don't tell me I'm starting to sound like Antonio now..DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT?_

REVIEW!

...There's a tomato somewhere with my name on it isn't there...maybe two...


	227. Russia 10

Uh…beat him to death with his pipe because now Belarus can go after him again?

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

The Британия Ангел can't remember how to reverse the spells? That's stupid of him, da? I think I have a spell to reverse all of the damage caused by him though!

I need the help of Англия and Белиз though since my magic isn't as strong when I'm a girl~

до свидания!

Fem!Russia

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Британия Ангел = Britannia Angel_

_Англия = England_

_Белиз = Belize_

_до свидания = Goodbye_

* * *

><p>Ciao Russia,<p>

Of course it's stupid. Fucking dumbass, he causes all this shit and he doesn't have a fucking clue how to fix it. Belize'll probably help you but don't count on brow bastard. He's decided to be asshole about this whole thing.

Romano

* * *

><p>Since when can Russia do magic? I confused.<p>

REVIEW!


	228. Nicaragua 16

But I don't think that Romano cares. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

*takes out bat* Russia says that she needs Belize's help with something. meanwhile I'm going to go beat the shit out of the damn fairy.

Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

Yeah, she did. Have fun doing whatever you feel like to that damn fairy. Don't let that bastard off easy.

Romano

* * *

><p>Wonder how good the Brittania Angel's health insurance is…he probably needs a really really good one.<p>

REVIEW!


	229. Belize 8

Meh, what do you expect? XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Russia says that she needs help with the spells. I'm going to go help her. She's nicer when she's a girl.

Belize

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize,<p>

Good. The sooner we get this shit over with the better. And I agree with you there. The male Russia fucked up as hell.

Romano

* * *

><p>And now looks like everything's going to be fixed soon!<p>

REVIEW!


	230. Brazil 1

Here's **BloodNeko02** as the Brazil twins! But it's okay if there's two of them. I mean look at Italy and Romano! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

OI~! Remember us~? We're Brazil! Brother Spain has been really worried about you lately, but he won't tell. What happened? Who died? What got run over? OH WAIT YOU DIDN'T POP YOUR CHERRY DID YOU? M-PREG?

-Beatriz Victorica Silva & Daniel Fernando Silva

* * *

><p>Ciao Beatriz and Daniel,<p>

Yeah, I remember you. And all that happened was the damn brow bastard fairy has been going around cursing people and turning them into kids again. Don't worry though, that bastard's caught. And what had Antonio so worried is that I tried to use the Mafia to find that damn fairy.

Wait…CHERRY? M-PREG? WHAT THE FUCK?

Romano

* * *

><p>People love freaking out Romano don't they? XD<p>

REVIEW!


	231. Romi Island 4

HA! I WAS RIGHT! Romi Islands IS HRE! XD Or used to be whatever.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Yes i am... well used to be HRE. i hear you ont like mein bruders, why is that? and do you like me? because i find you fasinating an cool.

oh and just so you know i am a girl i only pretended to be a boy.

Romi Islands

P.S call me Alexia.

* * *

><p>Ciao Alexia,<p>

I don't like either one of those bastards because of how they act around my fratellino. Damn bastards need to learn to just stay the hell away from him. I guess you're okay.

…WAIT! WHAT?

Romano

* * *

><p>OOH! WHAT A SHOCK! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	232. Ticca 10

Oh…yeah…now I get it. -_-;

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

Well, I just wanted to know if he was doing alright is all. Chile's not still being a douche to him, right~?

Con amor,

Ticca

P.S. I sent the food with my letter. Hope you like it~

* * *

><p>Ciao T-Ticca,<p>

Oh. I think he is but I haven't had the chance to talk to him for a while.

Romano

P.S. G-Grazie.

* * *

><p>Wonder what he's going to do with the food…send it to Germany?<p>

REVIEW!


	233. Munich 11

Yep! I hear it!...or read it…or see it…whatever works.

* * *

><p>W-well, I've only heard the things Luddy's said about you! He made you sound like a baby eater or something... *shudders*<p>

And are the potato bitch comments even necessary? Really? I thought Italian were supposed to be polite to women~?

Munich

* * *

><p>Good. Maybe that'll show him he needs to stay the hell away from Feliciano.<p>

They are. And of course Italians are polite to women, some just don't quite fit the bill.

Romano

* * *

><p>And at the last part you can see the eyetwitch and then his smirk! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	234. Charice 13

Yep! She's really is an idiot. Rizal'll probably be able to help the situation! XD

* * *

><p>Okay~! I'll do it once I get all the bombs organized~! *waves gun around in hand*<p>

Awwwww you're blushing! You so cried! So cute, so cute, so cute! *squees like a fangirl for a while*

I dunno, I was thinking it was a purse or something!

Charice

P.S. Hey, McDonalds is a fast growing food chain all over the world. It's popular to everyone around the globe, so of course I'm not kidding!

P.P.S. I was curious! *pout*

P.P.P.S. Um...do you know where the bombs went?

* * *

><p>Good. AND STOP WAVING THAT DAMN GUN AROUND!<p>

SHUT THE HELL UP! AND I'M NOT BLUSHING DAMMIT!

…a purse? How the hell can you mistake a GUN for a PURSE?

Romano

P.S. Joy. Just what I need now. I'm just glad that Feliciano hates that place or else it would corrupt him too.

P.S.S. SO? WHAT IF YOU SHOT SOMEONE DUMBASS?

P.S.S.S. …..you lost them…HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LOSE BOMBS?

* * *

><p>I've lost them in the 007 games!...and then I'd always find them the hard way… -_-;<p>

REVIEW!


	235. Missouri 7

Uh…can't think of anything right now so…Here's a cool video! Ht tp: /www .youtube .com/ watch?v=u4VP1VpnHBk&feature=channel_video_title

* * *

><p>Dear Roma~<p>

Wow... you guys are being very mean to the angel right now, huh? - -" And seriously! Then... then why the hell do they look so much alike then!

Also... Romano! Bad Roma~! *hits over head* You may be gay but you are still an Italian! Be nicer to girls! *hits again* (and the correct fraze for girls is 'dip shit' mind you~)Aren't you apart of the country of romance!

Aww~ thats so cute~! And as for the proposal thing~ *checks around for NY* Spain's planning to ask you to marry him soon~! So - OW!

... Now KANSAS hit me TT . TT

With a smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Misty,<p>

Of course we are! The damn bastard deserves it! And why the hell would I know that? Ask him yourself!

Yes I am. It's some people make it very very hard to be nice to them…AND STOP HITTING ME DAMMIT!

…shut up.

Good.

Romano

* * *

><p>She keeps getting hit doesn't she? XD But so does Romano! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	236. Sicily 13

Yep! Back to normal until the really FUN thing I'm planning to do happens~.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Fratello, what happened? My head is pounding and I feel sick to my stomach. What did I do?

~Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Angelica,<p>

Great, you're back to normal! And what happened was that you were going mafia on everyone's ass! So how the fuck did THAT happen?

Romano

* * *

><p>How did it happen? The world may never know. (I love that phrase. XD)<p>

REVIEW!


	237. New York 8

Boxers are so CUTE! XD Even though she's passed out right now. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

She snapped? Should we be scared?

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena,<p>

It's alright. She's back to normal now. So don't worry.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! Is back to normal!<p>

REVIEW!


	238. Ontario 1

And here's Ontario!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Hello, I'm Ontario

Quebec has been acting wierd lately, she hasn't been calling me or visiting and she's been ignoring my calls and then when I came visit to see if she's okay she was hiding, do you have any idea what's going on?

Oliver Williams, Ontario

* * *

><p>Ciao Oliver,<p>

She's fine now. And what happened was that the damn fairy 'Brittania Angel' has been going around turning people into kids. But the good thing is that the bastard's now caught and Russia and Belize are going to turn everyone back to normal.

Romano

* * *

><p>Of course Romano has an idea of what's going on! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	239. Seychelles 4

…What did I do? -_-;

* * *

><p>Maddie-<p>

I WILL CALL YOU LOVI, BETCH. D:

DON'T TELL HER TO TIE ME UP SHE'S ALREADY DONE THAT.

Okay, Sey back. Sey let Maddie rant. Okay, I'll help you kick his ass. I don't like him. One. Fucking. Bit. o_e

Au reviour,

~ Sey

* * *

><p>I'll tell her to tie you up whenever I damn well feel like it bastard! And GOOD! I hope she does it again!<p>

..

Why the hell did you have to let him rant? Let him suffer. And good, but don't worry. Russia's doing a pretty damn good job of it right now.

Romano

* * *

><p>Seriously what did I do? -_-;<p>

REVIEW!


	240. Quebec 16

…dang…can't think of anything random to say…

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Why wouldn't I want to beat up that fairy?

Lea 'Quebec' Bouchard

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

Just wanted to check…maybe I should make a list so everyone can beat the shit out of him.

Romano

* * *

><p>I'd love to see that list! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	241. Brittania Angel 9

And here's the fairy guy!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I don't know how, I never learned

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Damn fairy,<p>

…fucking dumbass. What the hell is WRONG with that damn head of yours. Be glad that Russia and Belize are working on fixing everything bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p>Wait…if he never learned it then how the heck did he curse everybody in the first place?<p>

REVIEW!


	242. Rose 7

Yay for Gakuen Fiesta!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I know. I need all the luck I can get when dealing with him.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose,<p>

Joy. If he's keeps being a bastard just kick him in the balls.

Romano

* * *

><p>Good advice Romano. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	243. Spain 23

KISS SCENE! KISS SCENE! YAY! XD

* * *

><p>Mi amor...<p>

*pulls him into a hug and kisses him* I love you...that's my apology for yelling at you.

Anyway-Wait, Prussia wants to go out with Feli? I thought he and Hungary had something going on. Ehhh. And I thought Germany and Feli were together...

Don't tell me that you meanie! Mean, mean mean. I really don't remember, love.

Te amo~

Antonio

P.S. Oh. Okay then~

* * *

><p>A-Antonio…<p>

I-I-I…u-uh..c-che cosa? T-that's your-

Y-yeah, bastard said he did. And Feliciano and the potato bastard are NOT together.

…I-it's f-fine. I guess

T-ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>And Romano's all flustered! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	244. England 15

Here's Iggy!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

W-We a-are not dating, wop! Dammit would you just stop insinuating it?

W-what? FUCK YOU

Cheers,

England

* * *

><p>Brow bastard,<p>

FYI bastard, I've never ONCE said that you two were dating. That's been all you dumbass.

No, I'll leave burger bastard to do that. Now see bastard. THAT time it was me. But suck it up and admit it about your lame-ass cooking already bastard, you'll save lives if you do.

Romano

* * *

><p>I bet that'll make Iggy really mad! But there's always are some Risks involved. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	245. Lovina 6

Here's Lovina!

* * *

><p>Ciao Romano,<p>

y-you b-better not damn it!

like hell I will, all of the male nations are terrible...fucked up in one way or another...they all piss me off...I wish they would all die!

Pissed!Lovina

* * *

><p>Ciao Lovina,<p>

Of course I won't dammit! I'll NEVER start acting like that bastard.

Well sorry for trying it make you feel better. And you female nations aren't any better.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! That's a perfect way to get her to calm down! *sarcasm*<p>

REVIEW!


	246. Hungary 4

Here's Hungary!

* * *

><p>Szia Romano,<p>

Yup, exactly! Isn't Japan wonderful?

Oh so you've read some yourself? The R-18 ones are really good. Though it always looks like Spain is going to break you, are you ok? I draw it because its beautiful. lol i just like it what can i say.

And i had a wonderful time with Prussia. He and my frying pan 'really hit it off'. As usual.

szerlem,

Hungary

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizaveta,<p>

Yeah, wonderful. Helping to spawn more of those fangirls who love doing who know what to nations everywhere. Yeah, that's just wonderful.

HELL NO! Why the fuck would I even read that shit!

Good. Bastard deserves it. Oh, and I just thought that I'd let you know that the albino bastard's probably trying to seduce Feliciano, so you may what to hit him harder.

Romano

* * *

><p>You can just hear the sarcasm dripping from that fangirl statement can't you? XD<p>

REVIEW!


	247. Nicaragua 17

Wonder if I can get that too! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

ehehehe...I don't plan to...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

Good. But leave enough for everyone else.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep. He really should stop encouraging her…<p>

REVIEW!


	248. Belize 9

Yep! We can act like the magic is happening! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

hm... maybe i can make the spell fix everything except Russia's gender... She seems happy about it.

Belize

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize,<p>

Yeah, that'll work. Good luck with that.

Romano

* * *

><p>She does seem happy! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	249. Felicia 1

Here's **PoisonousxRosexThorn** as Italy's female version!

* * *

><p>Ve~dear Fratello,<p>

Ciao~! It's nice to hear that your doing this letter thing as well!

Ve~just wanted to check up on you to make sure your doing well, I have something fantastic to tell you!

Oh and Nihon and Doitsu say hi!

Best wishes and a bunch of pasta!

Felicia Vargas

(North Italy)

* * *

><p>Ciao Felicia,<p>

Yeah, really nice. You can blame Feliciano for me being dragged into this shit.

I'm fine. And what the fantastic news that you just _have_ to tell me about?

Fine, tell Japan I said ciao and tell the potato bastard to fuck off.

Romano

* * *

><p>So rude and so not rude at the same time. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	250. Italy 9

Sounds like you were busy. XD

* * *

><p>Ciao fratello<p>

Are you better now? Your mafia side always scares me.

Germany has been asking about when he is going to be back to normal. So um any idea when he will be normal?

Feliciano

P.S Help! I lost Germany's doggies. He is going to be mad if I don't have them when he gets back to normal. They are running into the park down the street.

* * *

><p>Ciao Feliciano<p>

Yeah…I'm better now…sorry for scaring you…

The potato bastard should be back to normal now. Both Russia and Belize did a spell to fix everything. And you can tell him to stay the hell away from you.

Lovino

P.S. …how the hell could you lose them? And you wonder why I warned you against it dumbass.

* * *

><p>HA! Italy lost the dogs! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	251. Russia 11

Yep! He does! XD and HetaOni's awesome!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

That's okay, I can beat some sense into him, da? Ah, wait, I need him to be conscious~ At least Белиз is helping! This won't last much longer!

до свидания!

Fem!Russia

P.S I just found a big dog wearing a bandana with the German flag around it's neck over here~ Has Италия been looking after Германии dogs again? Ah, they always go missing, da? Though this is a bit weird..

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Италия = Italy_

_Германии = Germany's_

* * *

><p>Ciao Russia,<p>

Good, the bastard deserves it. Yeah, hope you two get this fixed.

Romano

P.S. …yes he has. The dumbass decided to watch potato bastard's dogs and then he lost them. And he wonders why I won't let him have a dog.

* * *

><p>So that's why Italy doesn't have a dog! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	252. Romi Island 5

Here's Romi Islands!

* * *

><p>dear Romano,<p>

What's wrong? why did you react like that? oh because i'm a girl. blame Bavaria and his celtic magic for that. i used to be a boy. for the longest time i just thought i was just different than others =.=

Alexia

* * *

><p>Ciao Alexia,<p>

So that's what happened? Guess that makes sense. And don't worry, I think that Hungary felt the same way. The albino bastard was blabbing about it the last time he was drunk.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! He was blabbing! And then Hungary hit him with the frying pan! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	253. Sicily 14

Oh, nothing much. Just England switching Italy's and Romano's personalities, and then Romano plays Risk and then starts his global conquest. Nothing big. ^_^

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I went Mafia on everyone? Crap. Who did I go after this time? And I don't know how it happened, it just did!

~Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Ciao Angelica,<p>

HELL YES YOU DID! And I have no fucking clue who you went after since you didn't say who. Just don't let it happen again! You had me really worried dammit!

Romano

* * *

><p>Who DID she go after?<p>

REVIEW!


	254. New York 9

Here's New York!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Yay!

Spain's gonna ask you to marry him? SAY YES SAY YES! *hit on head* Ouch. Mass that hurt!

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena,<p>

Yeah, she's back. And freaking out worried about who she went after. You know anything about it?

No he's not.

Romano

* * *

><p>And everyone's getting hit. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	255. Charice 14

Oh, ok. Guess it is fun to see him panic. XD

* * *

><p>Why? There're no bullets in the gun! You're worrying over nothing Lovi-chan!<p>

But you're red right now! Unless you have the TSUNDERE fever, of course ;

If you get easily distracted like I do, it happens.

Charice

P.S. Oh really? Didn't know that!

P.P.S. How can you hurt someone with bulletless guns? I'm confused.

P.P.P.S. I just had them a few-

*looks around*

Uh...Lovi-chan?

* * *

><p>…says the dumbass waving the gun around. For all we know there ARE bullets in that damn thing.<p>

What the hell is tsundere fever?

I'm not Feliciano. I don't get easily distracted.

Romano

P.S. yeah. It would.

P.S.S. …you'd probably find a way to…

P.S.S.S. *long gone*

* * *

><p>Ha! Romano ran off! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	256. Missouri 8

Uh..yeah..I got two letters so I'm just sticking them both on here.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano~<p>

Unfortunately I cannot answer that request~ It is either that or I pinch your /cute/ chubby cheeks until they are red like a tomat- A CHERRY! ^ ^ Yes.. yes... a cherry~ Also, have you ever thought of taking up cross dressing again? Hungary and I both agree that you have the curves for it~! :D

Alaska has been visiting me a lot lately~ She kind of reminds me of Ms. Belarus~ She sticks to me like glue~ Asking me to 'marry her' (?) and somehow she always manages to stand by my bed at night~ so my dearest little sister's face is what I see first thing in the morning~ ^ ^

... Ah... What is with that weird aura she has~? Same with Ms. Belarus and Mr. Russia... Doesn't scare me, but I've just been wondering about it~

And why does Kansas always tell Alaska to: 'Get the FUCK away from my big sister you crazy commie bitch'(?) Ah~ I feel so loved~ ^ ^

With an (uncertain) Smile,

Misty "Missouri" Jones

P.S. Still haven't found that book: "The Atmosphere"...

P.S.S. When are you and Spain getting married~? Oh! I'd like to be one of the bride's maids~ can I~?

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Ah~ And I forgot to mention~ attached to these two letters is a box. Britannia Angel is tied up and locked down inside (just saving you the trip~) Have fun. ^ ^

With a Smile

Misty "Missouri" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Misty,<p>

Why the hell would you send two letters at the same time? And there WASN'T any damn box, guess it got lost or some other shit like that.

And HELL NO! Why the fuck would I want to cross-dress? I'm not the fucked up Poland!

That Alaska sounds screwed up. If you don't like it get a gun.

Romano

P.S. ….there's no book called that…

P.S.S. We're not getting married.

* * *

><p>Alaska sounds scary! T^T<p>

REVIEW!


	257. England 16

And here's a pissed off Iggy! …that really happens a lot. XD

* * *

><p>Wop,<p>

Fuck you and your damned sarcastic attitude. I'm going to teach your sorry arse a fucking lesson-have fun switching personalities with your damn brother!

Cheers,

Pissed!England

* * *

><p>Brow bastard,<p>

It's your fault for being a bastard. And…WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK! VAFFANCULO BASTARDO FRONTE-!

…

Chigi~ I'm really sorry England! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want me to! Just please don't hurt me!

Romano

* * *

><p>Part one complete (and is fun!)! Part two coming soon!<p>

Translations:

_VAFFANCULO BASTARDO FRONTE-! : SCREW YOU BROW BASTARD-!_

REVIEW!


	258. Spain 24

Yep! More Spamano! Until Iggy (and me -_-;) ruined it!

…and let's just say that Spain knows what's going on because Iggy sent him a gloating text. XD

* * *

><p>Mi amor~<p>

Eh? You okay? *kisses him again* Ah, you're so sweet. So, so sweet. Te amo~

I totally thought he and Ludwig were dating! Damn, I feel bad now...but Prussia with Feli...? I just don't see it...

Mmm, good~ *kisses him one last time* I love you so much

Te amo~

Antonio

* * *

><p>Ciao Antonio!<p>

Si! I'm okay! I'm really sorry for worrying you!

Nope! They're not! But I hope that Germany doesn't do anything to hurt him! I get really worried about Feliciano!

I love you so much too!

Love,

Lovino

P.S. Guess what Antonio! America just sent me a text saying he's here right now visiting someone and he wants to play a game with me! So I'm going to go play it with him okay?

* * *

><p>I know what game it is~! Oh, what FUN we will have. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	259. Rose 8

Is back! And we're getting closer to the fun that is Risk!...while I'm probably earning a life-long ban from that game for doing this…

Buts anyway for the people who don't know about Italy's..uh…problem with the game you can read this! Ht tp:/ /www .fanfiction .net /s/5610715/1/ and to explain since Iggy was mean and switched their personalities this means that now ROMANO has the problem with the game. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Yup. I'll do that. I'll show him I'm not that sweet girl he met in October.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose!<p>

Ok! But that really wasn't nice of him to be mean to you!

Romano

* * *

><p>So she's actually going to do that?<p>

REVIEW!


	260. Ontario 2

Yay for Hetaloid! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Thank you, I was starting to get really worried

Oliver Williams

* * *

><p>Ciao Oliver!<p>

Di niente! I hope you're not worried now!

Romano

* * *

><p>…this does feel weird seeing Romano talk like this…<p>

REVIEW!


	261. Quebec 17

Yep, there's really needs to be a list. XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I've got a bunch of guns next to me, can't wait to beat him up

Lea Bouchard

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea!<p>

O-Ok! Um…you're not going to hurt me right? Please don't!

Romano

* * *

><p>Wonder how many she has. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	262. Brittania Angel 10

He should get a refund on his magic classes. XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I didn't think I'd need to know

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Ciao Brittania Angel!<p>

Well maybe you can try to learn how! And don't worry! Russia and Belize are fixing everything!

Romano

* * *

><p>Still feels weird. I'm getting too used to yelling at people. =_=<p>

REVIEW!


	263. Nicaragua 18

Yep! He really really does. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

got it.

Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa!<p>

Ok! But you're acting really scary right now!

Romano

* * *

><p>I really don't want to see what the Brittania Angel looks like right now…<p>

REVIEW!


	264. Belize 10

Been there done that! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

yay~ we're almost done~

Belize

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize!<p>

Yay! Grazie to both you and Russia for doing this!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yay! They're almost done! And now there's that new problem. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	265. Felicia 2

Here's Felicia!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Well, at least he got you into the habit~

Would it kill you to be at least a little excited for me? It involves me and Doitsu~

I will, and Doitsu wishes that you wouldn't be so mean to her, she didn't do anything..

Best wishes and a bunch of pasta~

Felicia Vargas

(North Italy)

* * *

><p>Ciao Felicia!<p>

Si! I guess so! It really is a lot of fun!

I'm sorry! What were you going to say?

Oh, well tell her that I'm sorry about how I acted!

Si! Best wishes and a bunch of pasta back to you!

Romano

* * *

><p>Still feels weird. =_=<p>

REVIEW!


	266. Sicily 15

And the sad thing is that France'll go back and try it again. -_-;

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

You were worried about me. *hugs* glad to know~

I won't let it happen again.

~Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Ciao Angelica!<p>

Si! I really was! I'm glad you're back to normal!

Yay! Grazie sorellina!

Romano

* * *

><p>Still so very very weird. Buts at least I get to have Risk again!<p>

REVIEW!


	267. Seychelles 5

My shamrocks look happy. XD

* * *

><p>Because he needs breathing space. He screams at Kiribati too much. o_e<p>

Maddie's a hellraiser. He'll kick that damn fairy's ass. o_e

Nyan.

Au reviour,

~ Seychelles

* * *

><p>Ciao Seychelles!<p>

Oh, ok! Maybe he can take a siesta! That should help!

He will? Well ok!

Huh? Nyan?

Romano

* * *

><p>I'm thinking of nyan nyan right now. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	268. New York 10

Oh, and another FYI thing. I'm not going to be on here at all on Thursday. We're going the midnight showing of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2! Yay!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Well, when he does, make us yaoi fangirls proud and say yes!

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena!<p>

OK! I will! But how would it make you proud?

Romano

* * *

><p>I bet Romano's going to be ready to beat his head against the wall when he's back to normal. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	269. Missouri 9

And now Missouri has lost it…

* * *

><p>Dear Romano...<p>

Dear GOD. Mom changed your personality didn't he? DAMN IT EVER SINCE THAT GENDER BEND INCIDENT WE TOLD HIM NO MORE SPELLS!

*smiles* Happy place. Happy place... Happy place...

I-I'm sorry Romano, I'll ask Salem for help right away! ^ ^" Dear me... we haven't even gotten every one back to normal yet... And then there's still Britannia Angel... and... AND!

*a "snap" sound is heard*

And not to worry~ *smiles* I'll take care of mom. Kukukukuku~ honestly look at him causing trouble for others after everything was just going back to normal~ *smile widens* Oh dear, it seems that I can't remember my happy place anymore. Don't worry, I will fix this~ *flicks open pocket knife* Oh dearest my Francesca~ How I have missed you~ *strokes pocket knife and cradles*

Now come Alaska. We are off to find that foolish mother of ours. *smiles /widely/*

With a (chilling) smile~

Gangmember!Missouri

P.S. I-I'm sorry Roma~ I'll be disappearing for a while~ ^ ^" Not to worry I'll fix this! *hugs* Sorry if I'm scaring you (you have Feli's personality right now, right~?)... she'll only let me write you in the P.S.'s for now! I apologize.

* * *

><p>C-ciao Misty!<p>

S-si! He did! He was really mad at me about how I was acting around him!

O-Okay…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Feeling really scared,

Romano

P.S. I-It's alright! I hope you come back soon! She's really scary!

* * *

><p>…she named her pocket knife? =_=<p>

REVIEW!


	270. Spain 25

And now we get to start more of the Risk stuff! Yay! XD

* * *

><p>FUCK YOU ENGLAND AND YOUR FUCKING ASS FACE!<p>

ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pfffft. L-Lo siento...L-Lovino (I think?)

L-Look, I'll get this turned around, okay?

Where's something to shoot...? ...Or maim with my axe...mmmm.

Love,

Antonio

P.S Touch that game and no hugs for a year. Or tomatoes. Or pasta.

* * *

><p>O-okay! But please don't apologize to me Antonio! It's not your fault this happened!<p>

Um…I-I don't know! Are you mad at me?

Love,

Lovino

P.S. But I'm already playing it! I can see why Feliciano likes Risk so much! It's really a lot of fun! But America's not as strong as I thought he would be…

* * *

><p>….I think I know what's happening to America…<p>

REVIEW!


	271. England 17

Here's an Amused!Iggy! …but he won't be for long~!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Having fun being ditzy and just downright stupid~? I got the angriest text from your Spanish arsehole-he's fairly narked. So. Have fun.

Cheers~

Amused!England

* * *

><p>Ciao England!<p>

Well, I am having fun! I just got done playing Risk with America! He wasn't as strong as I thought he would be! But I guess it make it easier for him to become one with Italy~!

Romano

* * *

><p>And so it begins! XD And before anyone says anything Romano IS half of Italy so he can say that phrase too!<p>

REVIEW!


	272. Italy 10

Good for you! XD And I get to have Romano go nuts and try to take over the world. XD

* * *

><p>Ciao Lovino<p>

It's ok fratello, you didn't mean to let that side of you out.

Just what I need, the potato sucker back to normal before I have his mutts back.

Feliciano

P.S. I can't find the potato bastards last dog. Not that I care but I should try to find it, he did leave me in charge of them.

P.P.S. I don't fucking feel right.

* * *

><p>Ciao fratellino!<p>

Yay! Grazie! I was really worried about scaring you!

Well maybe he can help you look for them!

Lovino

P.S. I think that Belize found it! It's a German Shepard right?

P.S.S. Um…actually England got really mad at me and he switched our personalities! I'm really sorry!

P.S.S.S. oh, and guess what! I just got done playing Risk with America! It was really a lot of fun so I'm going to see who else wants to play and become one with Italy!

* * *

><p>SO does not feel right. =_= But is fun!<p>

REVIEW!


	273. Brazil 2

Thanks! I was kind of worried about how I made Romano sound on these. XD (even though Romano's not acting very Romano like right now…) and yep! Sounds like she can! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

You remebered~ 3. Bastard... brow... what? I'll assume that your talking about what happened with England. Ah, yes yes, we've heard about that. But I'm so disappointed that he didn't turn my silly brother back into a baby, 'cuz that would be too cute. (=⩊=)

You... tried using your MAFIA? No wonder he was worring! You could've gotten hurt, or England could've used that chair that Russia kept breaking 'cuz he's fat or something or- or you could have turned into a YANDERE! ...BUT NOW I WISH THAT BRAZIL HAD A MAFIAAAAA!

W-we were kidding, kidding! (⩊) Plus we already know that your brother would be the one to get m-preg, not you, tsundere...

Tired that my brother won't write with me,

Beatriz Victorica Silva

* * *

><p>Ciao Beatriz!<p>

Si! I did! But don't worry, everything's fine now! And I just got done playing Risk with America! Do you want to play it too?

Romano

* * *

><p>Yeah…don't play it…good things do not come from it.<p>

REVIEW!


	274. Hungary 5

Here's Hungary! Who's ready to beat up Prussia again!

* * *

><p>Szia Romano,<p>

Oh you mean the fangirl revolution? yeah, admitedly that can get even a little too scary for me. All i can say is, be afraid. Be very afraid.

Oh fine. I guess i'll never convert you to yaoi doujinshi. :(

And wait, he's what? Dammitt everytime I turn my back on him he's messing up one of my OTP's. Italy belongs to Germany!

By the way, I'm suprised your not freaking out more since it is your brother.

szerlem,

Hungary

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizaveta!<p>

Oh, so that's what it called? I didn't know that!

Hm…maybe I can ask Prussia and Germany if they want to play Risk and become one with Italy too! You can join us if you want to! I already played it with America!

Romano

* * *

><p>I scared now. T^T<p>

REVIEW!


	275. Romi Island 6

…you're actually going to have her play it with him? -_-;

* * *

><p>dear romano,<p>

have you told Italy about me?. oh can i play to? i love games. you are okay with me being the former Holy Roman Empire right? i know you dont like my Bruders.

Alexia

* * *

><p>Ciao Alexia!<p>

No, not yet! I thought that you would want to!

Oh, you want to play Risk with me? Okay! And then afterwards you can become one with Italy~!

Romano

* * *

><p>Uh oh, new potential victim!<p>

REVIEW!


	276. Nicaragua 19

Guess this kind of thing's really easy to notice. XD …clean her bat? Just how much blood did she get one it?

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

well, he kind of turned both mi papi and mi hermanito into little kids...

and why are you acting like Feli right now?

Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa!<p>

Oh, well, England got really mad at me so he switched our personalites! But don't worry! I'm having a lot of fun right now! I just got done playing Risk with America! Do you want to play it and then become one with Italy?

Romano

* * *

><p>I almost said that he was going after Canada…and then I remember who liked him.<p>

REVIEW!


	277. Belize 11

Yay for German shepards! I knew one but he kept on outsmarting me. -_-;

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

de nada~

ooh! There's a doggie here! I think It's Germany's dog. That reminds me... where's Luisa's German Shepard?

Belize

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize!<p>

I don't know! But that's good! Now I don't have to worry about being attacked when I visit your sorella to play Risk and have her become a part of Italy!

Romano

* * *

><p>..how can Belize NOT realize that something's wrong?<p>

REVIEW!


	278. Rose 9

Oh, this is SO much fun right now! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I know. I just hope the next time I see him he doesn't have his damn sword with him.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose!<p>

Oh..well maybe playing Risk will make you feel better! And then you can become one with me after I win!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yeah..don't think that'll make her feel better…<p>

REVIEW!


	279. Valencia 1

Hi back **Rhythm 15**! XD So she calls Romano a tomato thief huh?...sounds like a t-shirt…that I want.

* * *

><p>You! ¬¬<p>

You are invited to La Tomatina in August. I won't throw firecrackers at you this time. I still hate you and hoping that you will catch a cold and won't be able to enjoy your summer holidays.

Signed,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Ciao Valencia!<p>

Ok! But I'm really busy right now playing Risk and having everyone become one with me!

Romano

* * *

><p>...I probably should've told you that Romano's nuts right now…<p>

REVIEW!


	280. Sicily 16

France needs therapy, 'nuff said. And yeah, it is weird with Romano…but I guess not as weird as him being cheerfully hell-bent on world domination…

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Prego.

Wait, did you just say yay? Are you feeling ok Romano.

*yawn* I think its time for my siesta.

~Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>Ciao Angelica!<p>

Si! I did! England got really mad at me so he switched mine and Feliciano's personalities! But it's okay! I'm having a lot of fun playing Risk right now! And guess what! America's already become a part of Italy! Isn't that cool!

Romano

* * *

><p>No…is so not cool.<p>

REVIEW!


	281. New York 11

The boxer's being bossy! Make her stop! T^T

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

You will? YAY! *glomps*

You should ask Sicily. She'll tell you.

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena!<p>

Si! But I'll ask her later! I'm busy playing Risk right now!

Romano

* * *

><p>NOT THE GLOMPING! DX ANYTHING BUT THAT!<p>

REVIEW!


	282. France 4

Yet, this time. XD But I don't think that France'll EVER learn.

* * *

><p>Romano;<p>

Mon Dieu! Your soeur Sicily can be very, very intimidating. I try to spread my amour, and she nearly killed moi. Luckily, I've been in worse situations, and was able to escape.

Injured!France

P.S Merci for allowing me to settle my business with Brittania Angel. I am very grateful.

* * *

><p><em>soeur: sister<em>

_moi: me_

_merci: thank you_

* * *

><p>Ciao France!<p>

Si! She can be! Maybe we can play Risk together to make you feel better! And then you can become one with Italy!

Romano

* * *

><p>Once again, I probably should've warned you..<p>

REVIEW!


	283. Ontario 3

The movie on the TV's really stupid. =_=

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Um... are you feeling okay?

Oliver Williams

* * *

><p>Ciao Oliver!<p>

Si! I'm okay! I'm having a lot of fun playing Risk! Do you want to play it with me and then become one with Italy when I win?

Romano

* * *

><p>Nope! He is NOT feeling okay!<p>

REVIEW!


	284. Quebec 18

Not 24? XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Did you and Feli switch personalities!

Lea Bouchard

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea!<p>

Si! We did! But he and Antonio are being really mean to me right now! They keep telling me to stop playing Risk!

Romano

* * *

><p>They keep telling you that for good reason…<p>

REVIEW!


	285. Brittania Angel 11

Here's the annoying fairy!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I can't, I'm tied up

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Ciao Brittania Angel!<p>

Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't help you! I'm too busy playing Risk and having everyone become one with Italy!

Romano

* * *

><p>yeah, that would keep that fairy from doing anything. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	286. Portugal 7

Is okay! I understand!

* * *

><p>Dear Lovino,<p>

Meu Deus, what happened over the past few days? I woke up at home and everything is still pretty fuzzy.

Sincerely,

Silvia

* * *

><p>Ciao Silvia!<p>

Oh, a lot happened! You were turned into a little kid! And now England's switched mine and Feliciano's personalities! But don't worry! I'm having a lot of fun playing Risk and making the world become one with Italy right now!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep, that's a great way to learn what happened!<p>

REVIEW!


	287. Spain 26

Wow, Spain sounds pissed.

* * *

><p>Pfff...you're right-it isn't so FUCK YOU ENGLAND. I'm gonna send him a mass of hateful, nasty texts now...<p>

No of course I'm not mad at you-I'm just frustrated with the situation, you know?

Love,

Antonio

P.S. Fuck you. I hate you so much right now. I told you not to play the damn game and whaddya do? Play the game. There will be hell to pay mi amor...

* * *

><p>Huh? What's the problem Antonio? It's just Risk! Why are you being so mean to me right now? I'm just trying to help everyone by having them become one with Italy!<p>

Love,

Lovino

* * *

><p>yeah, some help. *sarcasm*<p>

REVIEW!


	288. England 18

…Pirate!England. ARE YOU KIDDING ME! DX Is anybody sane on this anymore?

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

WHAT? YOU GIT! YOU CAN'T PLAY THAT GAME! G-God save the Q-Queen...y-you beat Alfred?

I...I will stop you!

Pirate!England

* * *

><p>Ciao England!<p>

Si! I did! But don't worry! He'll be really happy about become a part of the Repubblica italiana when he wakes up again! I wonder if his brother would like to play Risk too!

Sorry England! I won't let you! I can't have you stopping me when I'm going to have the world become one with Italy~!

Romano

* * *

><p>….yep. I've officially earned that ban from Risk…<p>

REVIEW!


	289. Missouri 10

Is back! And HARRY POTTER WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME! XD Had a few moments where I was really tired and sounding just like Romano, but overall it was awesome! There were people trying to catch the Golden Snitch, wand duels, etc. and this was all BEFORE the movie started! But..Somebody cosplaying as Voldemort was sitting in the same theater as me and my mom..was creepy…

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Ah~ I do apologize for scaring you~ However, Misty has to much respect for 'mom' to beat him up. Understood?

Kukuku~ you are so very cute. I wanna take you home with me~! *smiles* If you aren't going to marry Spain, would you like to marry me...? It is also nice that you lost that cheeky attitude of yours~ a pity that you passed it on to Feli...

Oh Mom~ come out, come out were ever you are~ Me and Francesca just want to have a word with you~!

With a Grin,

Gangmemeber!Missouri

P.S. ... I'm really sorry... I'll fix this soon, alright? *ruffles hair* Then I'll be all back to normal and we can cook pasta and pizza together~

* * *

><p>Ciao Misty!<p>

Hm…well I would ask you if you wanted to play Risk and become one with Italy but since I already beat America I guess you just did! So benvenuto nella famiglia Misty!

Romano

P.S. Don't worry! I already fixing everything!

* * *

><p>Yeah..that's not fixing. That's called making everything worse.<p>

Translations:

_benvenuto nella famiglia Misty! : welcome to the family Misty!_

REVIEW!


	290. Lovina 7

Lovina sounds pissed off again..

* * *

><p>Ciao Romano,<p>

good, because if you do, I will cut off your vitals, and replace them with barbed wire...understood?

Excuse me?...are yuo trying to say we're worse, asshole, you have no idea what it's like...everyday is like a fml moment...last time I checked a majority of the guys...except Germany, but he's a phycho bastard...just lazily went through life, without worrying about the shit that the female representatives go through...and you better know what I'm talking about of I will stomp your vitals until they bleed

Lovina

* * *

><p>Ciao Lovina!<p>

Oh, that's not good that you all feel that way! But don't worry! Becoming one with Italy will make everyone feel better!

Romano

* * *

><p>…no it won't.<p>

REVIEW!


	291. Nicaragua 20

I think a lot of people on here feel the same way about the game. XD But it would be kinda fun to play it once to see what would happen. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

...Damn Inglaterra..

U-m, can I get back to you on that?

Dios Mio... I need air...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa!<p>

Si! You can! You can take all the time you want to since it'll happen eventually anyway!

Romano

* * *

><p>Creepy! T^T<p>

REVIEW!


	292. Belize 12

OH! So THAT'S what the hatred of Romano looks like! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

...Say what?

You play Risk with my sister and I swear to god, Italian Bastard, you will die a horrible painful death.

Pissed!Belize

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize,<p>

Huh? What's the problem? All that would happen is that she'll become a part of Italy! And you can play too if you want!

Romano

* * *

><p>…I forgot. How good is Belize's magic?<p>

REVIEW!


	293. Brazil 3

Here's the Brazil twins!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

What's Risk? And is it edible..?

Beatriz and Daniel Silva

* * *

><p>Ciao Beatriz and Daniel!<p>

Oh, Risk is this really fun game! And no, it's not edible! And that would happen is that you become one with Italy when I beat you! Doesn't that sound like fun?

Romano

* * *

><p>yeah, there's no way that sounds fun.<p>

REVIEW!


	294. Italy 11

OOOHHH! The Italy brothers teaming up to take over the world sounds epic! XD But it's also fun with having Italy having to help stop Romano. XD

* * *

><p>Ciao Lovino<p>

It takes a lot to scare me. You have done worse to me last time you went mafia.

I don't want that bastards help. Tell Belize I am coming to get the mutt and to not let it go.

That dumbass England switched our personalities? I'm gonna kill him.

Feliciano

P.S. Why the fuck are you playing Risk? We need to get back to normal. Wait if we switched personalities... Shit, Lovino stop playing that game now! Your going to get in trouble. I won't rescue your ass this time.

* * *

><p>Ciao fratellino!<p>

What's the problem with Risk? Now I can see exactly why you like it so much! And guess what! I already beat America and made him a part of Italy! Isn't that cool! But I think that Canada looks fun too so maybe I'll go visit him!

Romano

* * *

><p>Poor Canada.<p>

REVIEW!


	295. Hungary 6

Why isn't Hungary more freaked out by this? -_-;

* * *

><p>Szia Romano,<p>

Oh sure, you should ask them, and I'll join happily too, though I don't really know how to play. :) Sounds fun anyway.

But...are you okay? You didn't swear even once, infact, you didn't seem to get angry at all. Seems kinda like a bad sign.

szerlem,

Hungary

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizaveta!<p>

Si! I will! And don't worry about not knowing how to play since you'll just become one with Italy anyway!

Si! I'm okay! The only thing that happened was that England switched mine and Feliciano's personalities! But I don't mind since Risk is a lot of fun!

Romano

* * *

><p>Please tell me that she's going to notice now!<p>

REVIEW!


	296. Valencia 2

Why not? I'd buy one. XD But yeah…guess it's kinda obvious that there's something wrong with him right now huh?

* * *

><p>Romano<p>

you know that if you come to my (great) city and say "ciao" you would be saying "bye"? :3 That does NOT mean that you CAN come here

Playing Risk? stick the damned Risk into your... Cough Cough

I mean... That's great! I want to bet against you~~!

Valencia

PS: Have you drunk vozka? You talk like Rusia

* * *

><p>Ciao Valenica,<p>

Oh…so you'd only bet against me and not play it? Well I guess I can just play Antonio then! Then that way you'll become one with Italy since you're one of his cities!

Romano

P.S. Nope! I haven't!

* * *

><p>….DID ROMANO SERIOUSLY JUST SAY HE'S GOING TO ATTACK SPAIN? WTF? O_O<p>

REVIEW!


	297. California 2

Poor California, she has no clue what the heck's going on.

* * *

><p>Oi, Roma<p>

I heard crazy shits been happening! What the hell did I miss? What's Risk? What are the rules? Can I play? I love games!

~Mia R. Jones, California

* * *

><p>Ciao Mia!<p>

Oh, risk is this really fun game where everyone will become one with Italy after I win! But don't worry, I don't need to play you since I already beat America!

Romano

* * *

><p>She missed a whole bunch of stuff…<p>

REVIEW!


	298. Portugal 8

I think that Portugal's freaked out now…maybe I make a list of the people freaked out, the ones who are pissed off, and the ones who snapped…buts I'm too lazy (and scared) to. =_=

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

I turned into a little kid and England switched your personality with your brother's? Honestly, I will never get magic. So, you're playing Risk? Oh good God... I thought the United Nations banned you and Feliciano from playing Risk.

Silvia

* * *

><p>Ciao Silvia,<p>

Si to both things! Oh….were we banned? I guess I forgot! But it doesn't really matter now! Guess I'll go pay Antonio a visit and see if he'll want to become one with Italy!

Romano

* * *

><p>SCARY! T^T<p>

RE VIEW!


	299. France 5

OOH! Burning it violently sounds fun! But no, if Iggy tries to bring it back he'll end up failing and causing who knows what to happen. XD

* * *

><p>Romano;<p>

Are you feeling alright, mon cher? You don't sound like yourself~. Ah... Risk? Y-you're playing...oh no...not this again... Où diable avez-vouz obtenu une copie de Risk? Ce n'est pas bon ... pas bon du tout ...

*ahem* Romano~, would you allow me to...ah... 'borrow' the Risk game? Right now? It would make big brother France happy~!

Avec l'amour,

France

* * *

><p><em>Où diable avez-vouz obtenu une copie de Risk? Ce n'est pas bon ... pas bon du tout ... : Where the hell did you get a copy of Risk? This isn't good... not good at all...<em>

_avec l'amour: with love_

* * *

><p>Ciao France!<p>

Don't worry! I feel fine! But si! I'm playing Risk! America wasn't as strong as I thought he would be but now I'll go see if Antonio wants to play and become one with Italy!

Sorry! I can't do that France! All you want to do is be mean to me and burn the game!

Romano

* * *

><p>So much for that plan.<p>

REVIEW!


	300. Russia 12

Well whatever works! XD

* * *

><p>Ah, what's this I hear about you stealing my catchphrase~? That's not nice... People should become one with Russia, not Italy, da? Kolkolkol...<p>

Well, everyone should be back to normal now! That Britannia Angel has been causing everyone a lot of trouble~

дa свидания!

Fem!Russia

* * *

><p>Ciao Russia!<p>

Sorry Russia! I don't think it's yours anymore! And I need to get used to saying it since that's what will happen! Even with you too Russia! Then you can join America and become a part of Italy!

Romano

* * *

><p>…still scary.<p>

REVIEW!


	301. Romi Island 10

Oh noes! XD

* * *

><p>Lovino,<p>

yayz, france shall become one with Romi. i want you to tell your bruder for me =3. i'll go get my holy rome hat and cloak, it will be fun to wear them again.

be over soon to play,

Alexia

* * *

><p>Ciao Alexia!<p>

Sorry, but France can't become one with you if he's becoming one with Italy! But don't worry! You'll become one with Italy too so you don't need to worry about being lonely!

Romano

* * *

><p>Everybody really IS losing it…<p>

REVIEW!


	302. Ontario 4

I hate being accident prone. -_-; now I have a bruise that I have no freaking clue where it came from.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Become one with Italy? Like how Russia wants people to become one with him?

Oliver Williams

* * *

><p>Ciao Oliver!<p>

Si! But don't worry about Russia! The same thing will happen to her too!

Romano

* * *

><p>Guy needs a intervention.<p>

REVIEW!


	303. Quebec 19

Yay for Hatafutte Parade!..All of them! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

They must have a good reason for telling you to stop

Lea Bouchard

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea!<p>

I don't think so! But don't worry I know they'll stop soon! It's hard to yell at me when the whole world's become one with Italy!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yeah…guess it is hard to do that…<p>

REVIEW!


	304. Brittania Angel 12

Here's the fairy!..wonder if he's still tied up.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Um... okay? Something seems different about you

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Ciao Brittania Angel!<p>

No…I don't think so! You must be imagining things!

Romano

* * *

><p>No..I don't think he is…<p>

REVIEW!


	305. Rose 10

Here's Rose!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Okay?

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose!<p>

Yay! Don't worry, becoming one with Italy doesn't hurt at all! Well, it won't unless you try to resist!

Romano

* * *

><p>wow, what a great deal. *eyeroll*<p>

REVIEW!


	306. Sicily 17

Wonder how Sicily's going to act with this one…

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

HE DID WHAT! He's dead.

How did America become part of Italy? Romano, what did you do?

~Angelica Vargas

* * *

><p>Ciao Angelica!<p>

Because I beat him in Risk! Don't worry! He's not lonely I just did the same thing to Canada too!

Romano

* * *

><p>Oh noes! Not Canada too! WHAT ABOUT THE MAPLE SYRUP? DX<p>

REVIEW!


	307. New York 12

HAHAHA AMERICA'S MOM! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

What's Risk? And why is Mom so pissed off at you?

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena!<p>

Risk is this really fun game that lets people become one with Italy!

Huh? He's mad? But he should be happy about becoming a part of Italy! So I don't know why he so mad!

Romano

* * *

><p>…Wonder how bad America's letter would be to Romano right now….there's going to be one isn't there? I know how bad my luck is. -_-;<p>

REVIEW!


	308. Felicia 3

…would people on here wring my neck if I tried to make a cosplay video of the risk stuff?

* * *

><p>Dear Roma-chan,<p>

..I just think you're faking the enthusiasm, but it's great to see you actually try Fratello ~

Well~you promise you won't get angry when I tell you? Knowing you, you probably would.

I will, I'm sure Doitsu will forgive you!

Best wishes and a bunch of pasta,

Felicia Vargas (North Italy)

* * *

><p>Ciao Felicia!<p>

No I'm not! But I'm really busy right now making the world become one with Italy!

Romano

* * *

><p>yeah, really busy.<p>

REVIEW!


	309. Spain 27

….yeah, I did. =_= That Spamano kiss had better be worth it.

* * *

><p>Romano~<p>

The problem is you'll dominate the world-and that' my domain. You're just my lackey...

You're not helping the world by making them become one with Italy. That's bullshit and you know it.

¿Estás listo, Italia Romano?

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Ciao Antonio!<p>

Well if I'm just a 'lackey' then maybe it's time for our positions to be reversed! Then you can be under the Italian flag instead!

If not, then I'll make sure that it helps!

Si! I am! Sei pronto a diventare una parte della nazione d'Italia?

Lovino

* * *

><p>…I'm really scared now.<p>

Translations:

_Sei pronto a diventare una parte della nazione d'Italia? : Are you ready to become a part of the nation of Italy?_

REVIEW!


	310. England 19

…wonder if Pirate!England carries a parrot with him.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Hehe. I'll just take two Gilbirds out with one stone. If I get rid of you-that Spanish arsehole hoes as well-what a perfect victory that would be...

I will have my revenge on him yet...

Pirate!England

* * *

><p>Ciao England!<p>

Oh, but that won't be happening England! It'll be too hard for you to have your revenge if you're a part of Italy! But don't worry! You'll really like it!

Romano

* * *

><p>Scary. T^T<p>

REVIEW!


	311. Nicaragua 21

…yeah…crap is right. And I was right in saying just about everybody's insane right now.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I would play, but here's the problem. What's in it for me?

Somoza!Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa!<p>

Oh, well what's in it for you is that after I win you become a part of Italy! And then you can join America and Canada as a part of the new Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yeah…let's hope <em><strong>that<strong>_ doesn't happen.

REVIEW!


	312. Belize 13

Yep..he's really good at it. And I'm definitely not seeing the adorableness right now.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

The problem is that I don;t want my sister to "Become one" with Italy, Dumbass! Sure, I'll play with you. And I'll beat your ass at it.

WWII!Belize

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize!<p>

Sorry, but you won't beat me! Both America and Canada fell to me so how would you win?

Romano

* * *

><p>and yet again there are still more people are losing it…<p>

REVIEW!


	313. London 4

Character songs really get stuck in your head…

* * *

><p>Hey Romano!<p>

We haven't spoken in a while have we? You remember me right? I'm London! Sorry I haven't written in ages,i've been traveling and at school we've been doing end of year tests...tests are so boring! I dunno if I got a good mark though, I have to wait till next week to get the results...I would've used magic to help but father would find out then lock me out of the house all night again. Thats the sorta thing father does as punishments...Did Spain ever punish you when you were younger? Sorry I was rambleing again...We haven't spoken in ages and I don't have many people or nations to talk too. So how have you been? And guess what Poland told me! He said that your fratello (thats brother in Italian right? I'm trying to learn Italian because the language is really intresting!)was going out with the potato bastard! But potato bastard dumped him for someone who I can't remember the name of...but all I know is that it's another guy who and is not France(thank god!)or China(hes mine!).

With love

Megan(heh father changed my name for some reason) 'london' Kirkland

P.S: can I call you Lovi? or even Lovino?

* * *

><p>Ciao Megan!<p>

Si! I remember! I've been great! Right now I'm busy making the world become one with Italy! But don't worry, after I beat England you will too! Even though England's being really mean and when back to being a pirate!

Romano

* * *

><p>Why'd Iggy change her name?<p>

REVIEW!


	314. Missouri 11

Still listening to character songs. XD

* * *

><p>... Romano...<p>

... Oh dear... this is bad... it seems that Feli's happy go lucky/innocent attitude mixed in with your tough guy act AND coupled with the Mafia is going to screw us all over...

Well fuck.

Oh well~ what's done is done *shrugs* Let's see you win against Russia~ Do something useful for once, huh~? He is harmful for me to stay existing as the dominant personality~

With a Grin~

Gangmember!Missouri

P.S. ... Romano~! TT . TT Come back to your senses! Were is that damned semi annoying semi cute Italian cowardice of yours! If this goes on you'll turn into the Roman Empire~~!

* * *

><p>Ciao Misty!<p>

Don't worry! I'll win again Russia and make him a part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

P.S. I don't need to! And everything will be fine when I'm done forming the Italian Empire!

* * *

><p>…Risk is really dangerous.<p>

REVIEW!


	315. Charice 15

Yay! The FeliRoma arc!...BUT WHY WON'T YOU EXPLAIN IT? DX

* * *

><p>Waaaaah! Lovi-chaaaaan! There're mines everywhere! Please be careful!<p>

*finds and immediately tackle glomps*

Charice

* * *

><p>Don't worry! I'm fine! Would you like to play Risk and then become a part of the Italian Empire?<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>….Uh…yeah…remember when you said that you might bring Rizal in here? Can you wait a while? I've seen War!Torn Rizal. Not pretty.<p>

REVIEW!


	316. Hungary 7

The currently insane as hell individual named Romano.

* * *

><p>Szia Romano,<p>

Thats not fair, you should teach newcomers the rules you know. ;) But whatever, its just a game anyhow so I don't mind whatever happens. (probably...)Be careful about starting to sound like Russia though...you sure you didn't get your personality switched with Russia?

Well then, have fun playing, I'll do my best too I guess. Hopefully I won't need to get out my frying pan.

szerlem,

Hungary

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizaveta!<p>

Well, ok! I'll teach you! It'll be more fun for me that way! And then when you lose you'll become a part of the Italian Empire! It's already happened to America and Canada so I'm sure they're lonely!

Romano

* * *

><p>…I think she needs the frying pan.<p>

REVIEW!


	317. Seychelles 6

…Prussias are annoying. -_-#

* * *

><p>Whoa. You seem happy all of a sudden. o.o<p>

I'm letting him sleep. He's stressed.

If you need his help, he'll offer it. I will too.

Nyan. It's something Reunion says all the time, I don't know what it means.

Au reviour,

~ Seychelles

* * *

><p>Of course I'm happy! I'm busy creating the Italian Empire! And after we play risk together you can join it too! Doesn't that sound like fun?<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>Nope…that doesn't sound like fun at all.<p>

REVIEW!


	318. Lovina 8

Boxers are kill-joys…mean puppy.

* * *

><p>Ciao Romano,<p>

how the fuck will that solve anything? were you brainwashed by that sick fuck russia? why the fuck would you say that...

do you want me to stomp your vitals...*cringes in pain*...I-I will...

Lovina

* * *

><p>Ciao Lovina!<p>

No, I wasn't! But don't worry! The same thing will happen to Russia too and then she'll become a part of the Italian Empire too!

Romano

* * *

><p>Sounds like that would hurt.<p>

REVIEW!


	319. Ticca 11

…wonder how this one's going to go…

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

Hm, that's good. Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you for awhile. I've been... Busy. How's everything going, chico?

Con amor,

Ticca

P.S. Did you enjoy the food~?

* * *

><p>Ciao Ticca!<p>

Everything's been going good! And I'm already forming the Italian Empire! Do you want to play risk and then become a part of it?

Romano

P.S. Si! I did!

* * *

><p>Yep, I bet he sent it to Germany. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	320. Munich 12

Yep. I can guess.

* * *

><p>Not gonna happen, "Roma".<p>

... Y'know, at least I'm making an effort to be nice at the moment. The least you could do is return the favor. Also, there's this crazy chick following me around lately. Says she's friends with you. If that's the case, get her to leave me the fuck alone! She creeps me out! Dx Frankly, I'm worried about your well being if you ARE friends with this psycho. Started cursing at Bruder Gil in Spanish and nearly attacked him.

Munich

* * *

><p>Hm, that sounds like you're talking about Ticca! But she's not a friend of mine!<p>

But I do have good news! After I play risk with Germany then you can become a part of the Italian Empire! Doesn't that sound like fun?

Romano

* * *

><p>…I think that Romano qualifies as psychotic right now…<p>

REVIEW!


	321. Illinois 8

Here's Illinois..wonder if she knows what happened to America…

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Sorry I haven't written in a while, what have I missed?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Well you really missed a lot! I've been busy building the Italian Empire using Risk and America was the first one to become a part of it!

Romano

* * *

><p>..still is creepy.<p>

REVIEW!


	322. California 3

I agree with California on this one!

* * *

><p>Uh...I think you've gone crackers there buddy...I think you should stop playing Risk and try and fix whatevers wrong with you.<p>

~Mia

* * *

><p>Ciao Mia!<p>

No, I don't think so! And I don't need to fix anything! If I do then it'll all be fine once the Italian Empire's completed!

Romano

* * *

><p>yeah..that won't fix anything.<p>

REVIEW!


	323. Valencia 3

And Valencia can definitely be added to the list of the people Romano pissed off.

* * *

><p>Romano<p>

Antonio wouldn't lose against you (Wait... he would!O.o)

DAMN YOU! If you want me to become one with you, you'll get burned! Beware of my firecrackers!

The city of the Brave won't be Italian! I refuse! I'd prefer being French!

Valencia

* * *

><p>Ciao Valencia!<p>

But he will! He'll just become another part of the Italian Empire!

Sorry, but your city _will _become Italian! So you should start getting used to it!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yay firecrackers!<p>

REVIEW!


	324. Portugal 9

YEP! That's a bad thing!..and I don't think I want to know what was censored..

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Of course, you two were banned, you little shit. Listen here you Southern Italian bastard! If you even dare go near my little brother; I will *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* you with *CENSORED* *CENSORED* rake and then *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* until there is nothing left!

Portugal

* * *

><p>Ciao Silvia!<p>

But you shouldn't be worried! I'm not going to hurt him! I'm just going to make he become a part of the Italian Empire! You can become a part of it too!

Romano

* * *

><p>So is that adding fuel to the fire right there?<p>

REVIEW!


	325. Romi Island 11

..Empire!Romi…

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

awww~ who will become one with me then?

Empire!Romi

* * *

><p>Ciao Alexia!<p>

Sorry but no one will! You'll all become part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yeah, that sounds really fun. *eyeroll*<p>

REVIEW!


	326. Italy 12

Maybe he has. I have no clue..even though I probably should.. But have fun trying to catch waves!

* * *

><p>Ciao Lovino<p>

There is nothing wrong with the game. It is when we try to take over the world using the game that it's a problem. I don't fucking like it. It has a weird pull that makes me play it.

You beat the burger bastard? He is the easiest one to beat. Who is Canada?

Feliciano

P.S. You go after Germany I will kill you regardless of you being my fratellone.

* * *

><p>Ciao fratellino!<p>

Well a lot of people are really mad at me right now for playing it! But I'm sure they'll be happy about it later when they're a part of the Italian Empire!

Si! And I know he is! But everyone else doesn't know that! And you don't need to worry about not knowing who Canada is! You'll meet him soon enough since he's a part of the Italian Empire now too!

Lovino

P.S. Don't worry! I won't hurt him!

* * *

><p>'I won't hurt him!' …I'm sensing a loophole.<p>

REVIEW!


	327. Ontario 5

You know when you pour out that A&W cream soda it really looks like beer for some reason.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Um... I think you should stop playing risk

Oliver Williams

* * *

><p>Ciao Oliver!<p>

Hm…it looks like you're against me too! Good thing I already made Canada part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>Wonder how Ontario's going to take that….<p>

REVIEW!


	328. Quebec 20

Here's Quebec!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Can I play?

Lea

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea!<p>

You can if you want too! I don't need to play you now since I already beat Canada and made him a part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yeah…I won't play him.<p>

REVIEW!


	329. Brittania Angel 13

Here's the fairy! (because Brittania Angel is too long to type out!..and I typed it out anyway. -_-;)

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Something is very different

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Ciao Brittania Angel!<p>

Oh, well you can believe that if you want too! But you're wrong!

Romano

* * *

><p>No he's not.<p>

REVIEW!


	330. New York 13

How the heck is America mom? He's not very mom-like. Is confusing.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Oh no, you beat dad? And Uncle Mattie! *head desk* THis isn't gonna end well for you.

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena!<p>

Si! I did! And how it will end is that every country in the world will become a part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>wow, it really WON'T end well…<p>

REVIEW!


	331. America 1

Yes yes, I get it. I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. -_-;

Romano,

YOU BASTARD! Let me and Mattie go!

Alfred F. Jones (America)

* * *

><p>Ciao Alfred!<p>

Oh, so you finally woke up? And sorry but I can't do that! You're both a part of the Italian Empire now! You should be happy about it!

Romano

* * *

><p>How is that something to be happy about?<p>

REVIEW!


	332. Sicily 18

Yep, she really reacted.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Why are you playing Risk? You idiot! *pulls Romano's curl* Are you trying to start another World War! *growls*

Where are you? I'm coming to see you (and beat some sense into you)

~Angelica Vargas

* * *

><p>Ciao Angelica!<p>

No I'm not! All I'm doing is just building up that Italian Empire one piece at a time! You should be happy about that!

Sorry sorellina! But I won't tell you! You just want to be mean to me!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep, sounds like she really want to knock some sense into him.<p>

REVIEW!


	333. Rose 11

Stupid potatoes..try to mash them and then they come flying at me out of the mixer.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Okay, you're starting to scare me a bit.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose!<p>

You shouldn't be scared! There's nothing scary about becoming a part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>Nah, I think there's PLENTY of stuff to be scared of about it.<p>

REVIEW!


	334. Nicaragua 22

How did it even happen? =_=

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

and if I win? I won't play unless I know what I would get if I win.

Somoza!Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa!<p>

Well, if you win then you get to keep being your own nation! But that won't happen since you'll become a part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>That's what she's concerned about?<p>

REVIEW!


	335. Belize 14

It wouldn't be weird. It would be creepy. XD Sorry, but that won't happen with Poland. I have something much better planned. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

They did not take the game seriously. However, I will.

WWII!Belize

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize!<p>

That's good! That'll make the game more fun for me! But you'll still lose and become a part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>and everybody just keeps getting worse.<p>

REVIEW!


	336. Spain 28

Something where our lack of common sense took over. Oh, and is it okay if we have Romano go back to normal at the next Spain one?

* * *

><p>Romano~<p>

Is that I challenge? I accept. I refuse to follow any other flag other than my own. Prepare yourself-you'll be regretting this little rebellion of yours, Romano.

Oh? How so?

No lo soy. Tienes toda la delirante, Romano. Prepárese.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Ciao Antonio!<p>

Si! It is! But it's not a rebellion! I've been my own country along with Feliciano for many years! I think that global conquest is a better word for it!

Don't worry! You'll find out as soon as you become a part of the Italian Empire!

I'm not delirious! That's just your opinion! And the game's all set up for when you're ready!

Lovino

* * *

><p>T^T Still creepy.<p>

REVIEW!


	337. England 20

Yeah, he's WAY worse.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Pardon me? You are quite mistaken, Romano. I refuse to become a part of some weak nation such as you.

Pirate!England

* * *

><p>Ciao England!<p>

Who says that I'm weak right now? I've already conquered America and Canada! So their strength is now mine! And soon enough I'll beat Antonio too!

Romano

* * *

><p>I think Romano's getting worse…<p>

REVIEW!


	338. Brazil 4

Yay! It looks like the Brazil twins know not to play him!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

... oh yeah, pfft, just GREAT. And it's not like you sound like Russia or anything, you know? But how would you know that we'd become one with you (because we wouldn't)? We were one with Portugal! ... before!

Beatriz and Daniel Silva

* * *

><p>Ciao Beatriz and Daniel!<p>

Oh, I know because that's what will happen after I beat you in Risk! And then you two can join the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>..you know..he really DOES sound like Russia right now…<p>

REVIEW!


	339. London 5

I really want to make some Hetalia MMD videos….But I don't know how! DX

* * *

><p>Hey Romano!<p>

ummm...what happens to me if father becomes one with Italy? Do I get any benifits because i'm your friend? And he's become a pirate again? *sigh* I guess I have to sink his ship and beat him up in a sword fight again...seriously, I can't even use a sword properly and I can beat him in sword fight!

with love,

a suspicious Megan 'london' Kirkland

* * *

><p>Ciao Megan!<p>

Oh, nothing bad will happen to you! You'll just become an Italian city instead of one of England's!

And si! He has! But don't worry! I'll beat him in Risk soon and add him to the Italian Empire too!

Romano

* * *

><p>This probably going to cause somebody to have nightmares tonight…yep…I'll definitely have one.<p>

REVIEW!


	340. Missouri 12

I wanna learn the dance to Happy Synthesizer…And then make a video of it while in cosplay!

* * *

><p>Romano...<p>

I broke free. And now we've both split in two... don't ask... I don't know either~ ^ ^"...

*sighs* I think that you need another smack in the face...

*smacks*

Stop being an idiot~~! *stretches cheeks* (damn it mom this is all your fault...!) *still stretches cheeks to a breaking point*

Return back to normal already! *huffs and smacks upside the head*

Did that put your head back in check~?

*smacks again for good measure*

Cause it will continue until either mom decides to reverse the spell or you come back on your own. Again, your choice.

With a deep Frown,

Misty

* * *

><p>Ciao Misty!<p>

But how can you be smacking me now? I'm not in America anymore! And I don't need to go back to normal! I feel fine!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yeah, normal my ass. Guy's completely nuts.<p>

REVIEW!


	341. Ticca 12

…d-did ROMANO just gain an ally with this?

* * *

><p>R-Roma? Are you feeling alright?<p>

Italian Empire...? R-Risk? ... No matter how much I love games, I think I'll pass, chiquito~ I'm not stupid~ Though, I'll gladly help out; it sounds fun~! :3 If you need any help beating Espana, feel free to let me know. I want to see him BEG and PLEAD just like he made my people do.

Con amor,

Ticca

P.S. Really~? I'm so glad! ^3^

* * *

><p>Ciao Ticca!<p>

Si! I'm feeling alright! But that'll be great if you can help me! They're a lot of people mad at me right now!

Romano

P.S. Si!

* * *

><p>…yeah….no comment.<p>

REVIEW!


	342. Munich 13

Is it weird that I'm listening to China's Hatafutte Parade while updating Romano's letters?..meh. Who cares.

* * *

><p>O_O- Y-you're kidding me, right? Hell no! NO, THAT DOES NOT SOUND FUN! YOU EVEN THINK OF COMING NEAR MY FAMILY, I WILL KILL YOU, SPAIN OR NO SPAIN!<p>

You freaking Italies were BANNED from that damn game. Who let you play it! What sitzplinker let you play it! GAH! I swear, if you don't stop this right now Romano, I'm going to go over there and beat you within an inch of your life.

* * *

><p>No I'm not! But why are you so mad about it? You'll like being part of the Italian Empire!<p>

I first played it with America! And then Canada! But why do I need to stop it? I'm not causing any problems!

* * *

><p>Is Munich going to go beat America up now?<p>

REVIEW!


	343. Charice 16

You could still tell me in a PM or out the letter or something! DX

* * *

><p>NO. BAD FeliRoma. No kingdom building.<p>

*grabs curl*

Bad. Bad. BAD FeliRoma.

* * *

><p>But I'm not kingdom building! I'm just forming the Italian Empire!<p>

* * *

><p>I think that qualifies as 'kingdom building'.<p>

REVIEW!


	344. Lovina 9

You know, I never thought about it before. But if the male Italies as affected by Risk as the female ones too?

* * *

><p>Idiot,<p>

NO! Ok...N-O!

what the hell is wrong with you...am I the only sane one in our family?

f- this, I'm going to my room...

Lovina

* * *

><p>Ciao Lovina!<p>

Nothing's wrong with me! You're sounding just like everyone whose telling me to quit playing Risk right now!

Romano

* * *

><p>Is anyone sane in Hetalia?<p>

REVIEW!


	345. Seychelles 7

And now Carrot and Stick! XD

* * *

><p>Mnhumn. o_o<p>

No it doesn't sound like fun.

Russia already wants my land. o_o

~ Sey

* * *

><p>Oh, too bad! But you don't have to worry about Russia! He'll become a part of the Italian Empire too!<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>I agree with her! It doesn't sound like fun at all!<p>

REVIEW!


	346. Valencia 4

This might sound like a really stupid question, but is Valencia a pyro?

* * *

><p>Romano<p>

...Was this caused by the risk?

Because I REALLY feel like going to your home and burning it down~~ The Risk, I mean ^^

Valencia won't be Italian! I'd prefer burning my own city down!

Valencia

* * *

><p>Ciao Valencia!<p>

That's what everyone's been telling me!

But you can't go and do that! Then you'll be burning your house down as well!

Sorry! But it will be as soon as I beat Antonio in Risk!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! All this mess was caused by a board game! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	347. Hungary 8

And now it's back to listening to Romano's Hatafutte Parade! XD

* * *

><p>Szia Romano,<p>

Alright then, lets play this game. Teach me the rules and I'll be ready I'm sure. But...while I don't intend to win...I don't intend to lose either. ;) So I'm afraid becoming one with the Italian empire will be unnecessary. I've always been my own nation (marriages aside) and I'll continue that way. Though I do feel bad for America and Canada, can't they keep themselves entertained? Well, whatever. I'm ready whenever and I have at least 3 frying pans on hand.

szerlem,

Hungary

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizaveta!<p>

Oh, actually I can't play against you right now! I'm going to go play Antonio and make him become a part of the Italian Empire! But don't worry! I'll come back and make you become a part of it too!

Romano

* * *

><p>HAHA! She has her frying pans all ready! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	348. Russia 13

Like I said before you make a REALLY good Russia. T^T

* * *

><p>Romano~<p>

Kolkolkol~ It looks like the spell wore off, and I'm back to normal... Ah, what was I about to do? Oh yes, I was about to make you become one with me, da? You've been really irritating me, stealing my catchphrase... You're going to pay for that~ ...

до свидания!

Russia

* * *

><p>Ciao Russia!<p>

Well that's good for you that you're back to normal! But I'm sorry that I can't become one with you! Instead you'll become one with me and become a part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>…R-Russia sounds pissed.<p>

REVIEW!


	349. Poland 1

Yay for Poland showing up! XD

* * *

><p>Hey, Romano!<p>

OMG, you're, like, totally not gonna get your hands on me or Liet! I'll play you, so you can, like, leave us alone! I even have my own awesome rule, so I won't lose!

Poland

P.S You're, like, nothing compared to Rosja!

* * *

><p>Ciao Poland!<p>

Sorry, but you will become a part of the Italian Empire! And I'm not worried about Russia! He'll become a part of it too!

Romano

P.S. Si! Of course I'm not like him!

* * *

><p>Haha Poland Rule! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	350. Romi Island 12

Yep! That's just what we need! Another insane nation. XD

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

this is so fun! i love Risk! i shall never become one with Italy, italy shall become one with me!

Holy Roman Empire mode! Romi

* * *

><p>Ciao Romi!<p>

Oh, but you _will_ become one with Italy! But don't worry! Being a part of the Italian Empire is fun!

Romano

* * *

><p>yeah, is not fun.<p>

REVIEW!


	351. Illinois 9

Here's Illinois!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

You already beat my Dad? Does that mean I've becom one with Italy too?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ the state of Illinois

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth!<p>

Si! It has! But don't worry! Nothing will happen to you unless you try to resist!

Romano

* * *

><p>Dang.<p>

REVIEW!


	352. New York 14

Yeah, I get it. But he's still not mom like. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

This is going to backfire on you. Just watch and see.

~Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena!<p>

No it won't! Soon enough the whole world will be under the flag of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>…creepy.<p>

REVIEW!


	353. America 2

….not funny.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Why would I be happy about being part of your ** empire! Let me and Mattie go!

Alfred F. Jones (America)

* * *

><p>Ciao Alfred!<p>

Well even if you're not happy about it right now I'm sure you'll be happy about it soon! So don't worry! And I think that you forgot the fact that both of you agree to play in the first place! It's not my fault that you lost!

Romano

* * *

><p>I'll take that answer as a no.<p>

REVIEW!


	354. Nicaragua 23

Yeah…I saw her in that mode…

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Hm. I don;t exactly like those terms. I think I will just stay neutral. You can;t exactly force me to play a silly game.

Somoza!Nicaragua

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa!<p>

Oh, but that's where you're wrong Luisa! I already control both America and Canada! That means that their strength is mine now! So I _can_ force you to play it!

Romano

* * *

><p>T^T<p>

REVIEW!


	355. Belize 15

Yep! There's a Poland now! XD ..and this whole thing has become creepy.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Pfft, there's no way in hell I'll become part of the Italian empire. Even being part of the SPANISH empire was and is better than that. If I win I'm claiming Italy for the Queen.

WWII!British Honduras

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize!<p>

Ok! But only the southern half! And I'm sorry but you _will_ become a part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>Well nice to know that he still does care about Italy like this…<p>

REVIEW!


	356. Sicily 19

I have Hatafutte Parade stuck in my head now. =_=

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I'm not happy about that! It's dangerous! You could get yourself killed!

Don't make me go mafia on your ass Romano.

~Angelica Vargas

* * *

><p>Ciao Angelica!<p>

No I won't! All that will happen is that everyone becomes a part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep…she's definitely going mafia on his ass…<p>

REVIEW!


	357. Rose 12

It's so freaking HOT right now! GAH! DX

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I doubt you would want me to be part of the Italian Empire.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose!<p>

But I would want too! And I'm sure you'll like it!

Romano

* * *

><p>No she won't.<p>

REVIEW!


	358. Ontario 6

And now Ontario's pissed off..

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

WHAT!

I'm going to kill you

Oliver Williams

* * *

><p>Ciao Oliver!<p>

Don't be like that! You should be happy that you're part of the Italian Empire now!

Romano

* * *

><p>…why would he be happy about that?<p>

REVIEW!


	359. Quebec 21

…she still wants to play it with him? -_-;

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I love games, I don't care if I don't need to

Lea

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea!<p>

Oh, ok! I'll play it with you after I'm done making Antonio become part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>Please tell me that she's seeing the very big red flag right now…<p>

REVIEW!


	360. Brittania Angel 14

Oh..yeah…that's true.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I'm starting to get bored

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Ciao Brittania Angel!<p>

Oh, well you can play Risk! And then you can become part of the Italian Empire!

Romano

* * *

><p>….I'd rather be bored.<p>

REVIEW!


	361. Italy 13

Oh, well have fun then! But I know how you feel about it being boring. So has mine except for Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>No shit Lovino. Of course people are pissed at you. You need to stop this bullshit. People don't want to become part of the Italian Empire. I don't feel like going to war because you are being stupid.<p>

I guess I should come meet our new territories, where are you?

Feliciano

P.S. You better not bastard.

* * *

><p>They don't want to become part of it yet! But once they do they'll really like it!<p>

I'm playing Antonio right now! Both America and Canada are being watched!

Lovino

P.S. I won't!

* * *

><p>yeah….they still won't like it.<p>

REVIEW!


	362. Missouri 13

Star things?

* * *

><p>Dear Romano~<p>

It is the power of these star thingies: "**" they are very useful.

... That is NOT normal Lovi. Wanting people to become one with you is NOT normal. REMEMBER ROMANO. You are an Italian, you are a coward, you aren't meant for world domination! You and Feli are too cute for that and... e-err... what else could I say... errr, AH! Y-You made Spain cry! Y-Yeah a-and Mr. Roman Empire too! Stop disappointing everyone Lovi! You aren't helping anyone! Damn it, come back and lose some of that weird self esteem!

... Did talking to that weak, paranoid side of you work? If not: REMEMBER THE ITALIAN: "FLIGHT OR /FLIGHT/" FUNCTION! REMEMBER IT!

*coughs*

With a Hopeful Expression.

Misty.

* * *

><p>Ciao Misty!<p>

Oh, I guess so! But they don't really help you!

I don't I didn't make them cry! Grandpa Rome would be proud that I'm able to do this! And I'm playing Antonio right now and he's not crying!

Romano

* * *

><p>…don't think that helped.<p>

REVIEW!


	363. London 6

…she's happy about it?

* * *

><p>Hey Romano<p>

I've always wanted to be an Italian city! But will I be renamed or something?

Megan Kirkland

* * *

><p>Ciao Megan!<p>

Maybe! But I'll let you choose your new name!

Romano

* * *

><p>Would being taken over by Romano help Iggy get a sense of taste? Meh, who knows.<p>

REVIEW!


	364. Spain 29

Uh…yeah..seeing how I have no 'effing clue how to play Risk let's just say that this takes place right after it. But good news! Romano is defeated and back to normal!

* * *

><p>Romano~<p>

Oh? I beg to differ. This most certainly is a rebelli-ah? Your own nation huh? Hmmm-well, you and your brother aren't really ones for "global conquest" so we'll call this a mental...change of heart~ how's that?

I think not.

Not an opinion, a fact. Ah, I'm ready.

Conquistador!Spain

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

…wait…WHAT THE HELL? YOU STUPID FUCKING MORONIC BASTARD!

Tu cagna mi sull'utilizzo la mafia, ma vi riporterà il conquistatore o tutte le cose? Proprio quello che cazzo stavi pensando? Oh, è vero, non lo erano.

¿Recuerdas cómo te ha dicho que no son lo primero para algo? Noticia de última hora, así genio! No son lo primero, ya sea! Por lo que libra a su hijo de puta cabeza maldita sea!

Ugh ... verdammt. Du solltest besser froh sein, dass die ganze Welt ist auch sauer auf mich jetzt zu erkennen, dass Sie Konquistador ging wieder. Verdammt glücklich.

Agora o que diabos é que vamos fazer? Hein? Explicar que um me Antonio. Porque eu não tenho idéia como porra.

Basta ... *walks up and kisses him on the lips* ..Si prega di tornare Antonio...Anche se sei incazzato come l'inferno a me...solo per favore torna dannazione...

Lovino

* * *

><p>He's back! And mad! XD<p>

Italian translations:

_Tu cagna mi sull'utilizzo la mafia, ma vi riporterà il conquistatore o tutte le cose? Proprio quello che cazzo stavi pensando? Oh, è vero, non lo erano. : You bitch at me about using the mafia but you bring back the conquistador or all things? Just what the fuck were you thinking? Oh, that's right, you weren't._

Spanish translations:

_¿Recuerdas cómo te ha dicho que no son lo primero para algo? Noticia de última hora, así genio! No son lo primero, ya sea! Por lo que libra a su hijo de puta cabeza maldita sea! : Remember how you said that you didn't come first for anything? Well news flash genius! I don't come first either! So pound that into your damn head bastard!_

German translations (it'll be explained later):

_Ugh ... verdammt. Du solltest besser froh sein, dass die ganze Welt ist auch sauer auf mich jetzt zu erkennen, dass Sie Konquistador ging wieder. Verdammt glücklich. : Ugh…dammit. You better be happy that the whole world is too pissed off at me right now to realize that you went conquistador again. Pretty damn happy._

Portuguese translations:

_Agora o que diabos é que vamos fazer? Hein? Explicar que um me Antonio. Porque eu não tenho idéia como porra. : Now what the fuck are we supposed to do? Huh? Explain that one to me Antonio. Because I have no fucking clue how._

Italian translations:

_Basta ... .* si avvicina e lo bacia sulle labbra .. * ..Si prega di tornare Antonio...Anche se sei incazzato come l'inferno a me...solo per favore torna dannazione ... : Just….*walks up and kisses him on the lips* ..Please come back Antonio…Even if you're pissed as hell at me…just please come back dammit…._

..brain hurts now.

REVIEW!


	365. England 21

Good news- Romano's back to normal (and probably Italy too). Bad news- nobody else is.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

How dare you, you twat. You'll regret the day you messed with the British Empire. Take down Antonio for all I care-he's a good-for nothing whose Armada lost to mine in 1588.

Pirate!England

* * *

><p>W-Wait! What the fuck! You're fucked up too? Ugh, DAMMIT! Snap out of it already brow bastard! You think that burger bastard wants to see you like this?<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>Is it bad that I missed talking like the normal Romano?<p>

REVIEW!


	366. Ticca 13

Yeah, shame for Romano that's he's now back to normal. XD

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

I bet there are... Don't worry; I'll protect you~

But, Espana's acting weird as well... He's giving off this feeling and it's... I'm not scared or anything, he's just making me nervous right about now... How do you plan to go at him?

Con amor,

Ticca

* * *

><p>C-Ciao Ticca,<p>

y-yeah…dammit…fucking game.

I-I don't really plan to do anything to him….

Romano

* * *

><p>Sucks for him doesn't it?<p>

REVIEW!


	367. Munich 14

I can't wait to see that. XD

* * *

><p>NO! I REFUSE! I will always remain loyal to Mutti. Like hell I'd become part of your damn empire!<p>

Romano, you're causing many many problems right now... England and Spain have gone off the deep end, along with a lot of other countries. Doesn't it mean ANYTHING to you that Spain might get hurt if you don't stop? Anything at all? And for Christ's sake, you're working with a girl that wants to cause the man you supposedly love as much pain as possible! What the hell is wrong with you?

Munich

* * *

><p>Well then you'll be glad to know that all that shit's over with.<p>

I realize that potato bitch. Now I have to do damage control.

Romano

* * *

><p>He's really not in a good mood right now. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	368. Valencia 5

Sounds interesting! XD

* * *

><p>Romano<p>

You know Romano... You might be good on Risk but in the 21st century the most important game would be... MONOPOLY! And you suck at that :3

So I'm not worried at all.

BTW you know what happens in war's time? there is hunger! I grow my own tomatoes but I'm sure you're too busy to grow yours~~ And I'm not selling them to you~~

Valencia

* * *

><p>shut up pyro. I'm back to normal now, you can thank the tomato bastard for that. And what the hell does Monopoly have to do with anything?<p>

Why would I want YOUR tomatoes anyway? They probably taste like shit.

Romano

* * *

><p>HA! He called her pyro! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	369. Russia 14

Yep! I heard! I'm going to get my hands on it as soon as it comes out! ..I can't believe I had to be the one to add the kols in…

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

~I won't become a part of the Italian Empire... You can have Belarus though~ I-If you k-keep her away from m-me...

Ah, I heard something about you taking over Canada~ That's not a very nice thing to do, da? I'll be coming over there to take him back~!

до свидания!

Russia

* * *

><p>R-Russian bastard,<p>

N-No Y-You can keep her. I-I'm sure that psycho would LOVE to be near you.

S-Shit…y-you should probably be h-happy to know that he's free now…S-so you really really don't need to come here! So stay away dammit!

Romano

* * *

><p>wow, I really wouldn't want to be stuck in Romano's shoes right now. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	370. Poland 2

Not anymore. Romano's back to normal! XD

* * *

><p>Hey, Romano!<p>

Like, how did you beat me before I could use Poland's Rule? You're like, totally mean! You,like, won't get away with this! Liet will like, totally notice I'm missing and come looking for me!

Poland

* * *

><p>Ciao cross-dresser,<p>

Well you don't need to worry about it anymore dumbass. The tomato bastard snapped me out of it.

Oh, and just to let you know. Your 'Poland's Rule' is just some random shit you made up. It's as effective as the tomato bastard's 'cheer-up charm'.

Romano

* * *

><p>*GASP!* Romano insulted Poland's Rule! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	371. Nicaragua 24

Except Romano! He has damage control. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

So you're going to force me to play? I might just have to step up my game then...

Somoza!Nicaragua

Oi! You want to try to beat me? That's not going to work Italiano. I will beat you and the world will go under with the Sandanistas! I think I'll go ask Russia for an alliance.

Have fun getting beaten up!

Sandanista!Nicaragua

* * *

><p>L-Luisa!<p>

D-dammit! You too? Ugh…I'm sorry for trying to take over your country alright. So snap out of it already! No one wants the world ruled by the Sandanistas either!

Romano

* * *

><p>Like I said, a whole bunch of damage control.<p>

REVIEW!


	372. Belize 16

…is this my own punishment for making Romano go completely nuts?

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Then the Southern half of Italy will become British Territory. I will not be part of the Italian empire. Like I said, I would rather be Spanish territory again. Maybe I could try an alliance with Sandanista Nicaragua. She doesn't seem to mind beating the crap out of you now.

WWII!British Honduras

* * *

><p>I already know you won't bastard. You can thank the tomato bastard for that. UGH! Just how many other people are fucked up? And I'm NOT going to become one of brow bastard's territories! So work on getting your sister to snap out of it already!<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>And he's still showing a lot of stress.<p>

REVIEW!


	373. Guatemala 1

Yep! And she really sounds like she's snapped.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Oh look at the mess you've made, Romano. Now I'm going to have to ally myself with England, and I hate his guts. I'm not going to take this lightly. Time to get my whip ready~

Snapped!Guatemala

* * *

><p>FUCK! ANOTHER ONE! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHAT THE HELL? DAMMIT HOW MANY MORE FUCKED UP PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SHOW UP?<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>I'm sensing a mental break-down.<p>

REVIEW!


	374. Lovina 10

…my dad just shot me with the hose. 10 TIMES! 10! …I'll get him back..hehheh, time to mess up the sock drawer…

* * *

><p>Idiot,<p>

Yeah well...I flipped that damn game over, and set it on fire! Have fun...

Lovina

* * *

><p>Ciao Lovina,<p>

Good. One less damn thing for me to worry about.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yay! Setting it on fire sounds like fun!<p>

REVIEW!


	375. Illinois 10

..just glad I'm not drenched anymore…

**  
>Dear Romano,<p>

..and what exactly happens to me if I resist?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

Ciao Elizabeth,

Nothing would. I'm back to normal now and already let burger bastard, Canada, and the cross dresser go.

Romano

**  
>If he was still crazy what would happen…<p>

REVIEW!


	376. London 7

…I have no clue what London's doing in this one…

* * *

><p>Hey Romano!<p>

On behalf of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland, we become one with Italy! I know I didn't ask father but i'm sure he can deal with it! I can't think of a new name to call myself! I might settle for New Venice if that is ok with you.

with love,

Megan Kirkland

* * *

><p>Ciao Megan,<p>

…what the hell? You go and decide something like that on your own? Can't wait to see brow bastard reaction, but you can forget it now. I'm back to normal.

Romano

* * *

><p>I don't think that Iggy would be able to deal with it. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	377. Charice 17

WHY YOU-! DX

* * *

><p>...that's it.<p>

*throws him off a cliff*

* * *

><p>*lands in water and then comes back up*<p>

WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?

* * *

><p>Romano's mad. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	378. Rizal 1

….I really really should've had Romano go after Charice if this was going to happen anyway. Oh, what fun it would've been watching her become a part of the Italian Empire…

* * *

><p>Oh, fresh meat. I wonder how loud you can scream when you bleed?<p>

*holding a huge knife*

war-torn!Rizal

* * *

><p>WHAT THE FUCK? STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME BASTARD!<p>

* * *

><p>…great. War-torn!Rizal is back.<p>

REVIEW!


	379. Ontario 7

Ontario sounds mad again. XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

How the hell can you gain control of countries with a BOARD GAME anyway!

Oliver Williams

* * *

><p>Ciao Oliver,<p>

Don't ask…just don't.

Romano

* * *

><p>Guess Romano doesn't want to explain it all. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	380. Quebec 22

Why does she still want to play it? -_-;

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Okay, I can wait but I want to play right after Spain

Lea

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

Sorry, that's not going to happen. I'm back to normal now…and why the hell would you want to play it anyway?

Romano

* * *

><p>Is confusing.<p>

REVIEW!


	381. Brittania Angel 15

Yep! Back to normal and Romano yells at the Brittania Angel! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Well, it is just a game so I guess I could play

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>Damn fairy,<p>

Forget about it bastard. And go to hell.

Romano

* * *

><p>Short and rude. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	382. Felicia 4

Oooh…Romano's not going to like this one! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Roma-chan,<p>

Fratello, I don't think anyone would want to become one with Italy if you just force them!

Oh, and the news I wanted to tell you..I'm engaged to Doitsu. Isn't that great? ^^

Felicia Vargas (North Italy)

* * *

><p>Ciao Felicia,<p>

Nevermind. All the Risk shit is over so you don't have to worry about it anymore.

Yeah, great. Now I have another reason to beat me head against the damn wall. Thank you ever so much for that.

Romano

* * *

><p>I don't think he thinks it's great. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	383. Spain 30

Wow, Spain sounds freaked out.

* * *

><p>L-Lovino...<p>

L-Lo siento Lo siento lo siento lo siento...

D-Dios...I fucked up...I'm sorry, so sorry mi amor...C-can you forgive me?

I...I'm not pissed at you. No, no no...not in the least...a-ah...w-why are you yelling at me in German, mi amor...? I understand the other three b-but not the German...

...l-lo siento...p-pero...uhm ¿me p-podría dar otro b-peso ...? ¿Por f-favor...?

I won't mention t-the G-German t-to anyone...p-please just...just forgive me...I...I didn't mean to go Conquistador...I...I guess i-it's just a d-defense mechanism or w-whatever...

T-Te amo... (I hope you still love me too...)

Antonio

* * *

><p>Antonio,<p>

Yeah..I forgive you. If anything it's my damn fault this happened.

But why the hell aren't you pissed at me? I just tried to take over the whole fucking world Antonio! Including YOUR country. And I would have too if you hadn't have stopped me. The rest of the world is pissed as hell at me…so why aren't you?

Hmph…and the only realize why I know that damn potato bastard's language is so I can catch that bastard in the act when he tries to seduce Feliciano. You had me too freaked out to realize I used it. UGH! Now I need to burn out my mouth with acid.

You better not. And dammit! Don't go conquistador again! You scared the hell out me when I thought I lost you bastard!

T-Ti amo,

Lovino

* * *

><p>Looks like there might be another kiss coming up! Yay!<p>

REVIEW!


	384. England 22

..but it's bad when I missed the Risk stuff right? -_-;

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

W-what about Alfred...? The hell is with you, you damn wop?

Cheers,

England

* * *

><p>Brow bastard,<p>

Nothing. Just be glad that you remembering him got you to snap out of being a pirate again bastard.

Oh, and you might want to talk to your daughter. For some reason she thought that becoming part of my country was a good idea and tried to do that.

Romano

* * *

><p>You would think that after getting hit with two spells Romano would be more careful about how he talked to Iggy. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	385. Rose 13

Sprinkler =1, Boxer = 0 XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

How can you be so sure about that? Hmm, gentil petit Romano?

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose,<p>

Forget about it. All the Risk shit is over now.

Romano

* * *

><p>He was sure then because he was crazy! That's why!<p>

REVIEW!


	386. New York 15

America. Hands down.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

NO ONE WANTS TO BE PART OF THE ITALIAN EMPIRE!

~New York

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena,<p>

Good. And don't worry, burger bastard's already free.

Romano

* * *

><p>Apparently London wants to.<p>

REVIEW!


	387. America 3

And America's still mad.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Because we had no ** clue you were trying to take over the world!

Alfred F. Jones (America)

* * *

><p>Ciao Burger bastard,<p>

Well sorry for the fact that brow bastard switched mine and Feliciano's personalities and I lacked the common sense to not play that damn game. But now that you're free do something useful for once and burn every single copy of the damn game and stop making them!

Romano

* * *

><p>huh, wonder what America's going to say about that.<p>

REVIEW!


	388. Sicily 20

Is your fault. :P

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Fratello, where are you~ We have to talk. NOW!

~Mafia!Angelica Vargas

* * *

><p>Angelica…<p>

SHIT! AGAIN? WHAT THE FUCK? JUST WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO MAFIA AGAIN DUMBASS?

Romano

* * *

><p>And yet again more yelling!<p>

REVIEW!


	389. Hungary 9

…that's what she's concerned about?

* * *

><p>Szia Romano,<p>

Oh, you're going to play Spain now? Becoming one with Spain...haha I rather like the sound of that. ;) Good luck, and send me pictures please!

Szerlem,

Elizaveta

(cuz I feel like being a bit more human right now.)

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizaveta,<p>

…..what the hell is wrong with you? You actually want me to be insane as hell right now and hell-bent on world domination? And THERE AREN'T ANY DAMN PICTURES!

Romano

* * *

><p>HA! She wanted pictures! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	390. Missouri 14

New score. Sprinkler =2 , me and the boxer = zip. Stupid thing.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano~<p>

Romano! *HUGGLES* I'm so happy!

But I am curious. How the heck did you get back to normal~? ... And you better release everyone now Roma...!

oh and... *smacks*! You deserved that for cause us all this trouble.

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p>Ciao Misty,<p>

I already did dumbass. I'm sure that burger bastard was just at your place going off on another one of his 'hero' rants or some other shit like that.

Ugh, and the way that I got back to normal was when Antonio beat me in Risk. That's the only way to snap either me or Feliciano out of it when we play that damn game. Normally I have enough common sense not to play it but thanks to brow bastard switching our personalities I forgot about what happens when we play that damn game.

AND DAMMIT QUIT SMACKING ME ALREADY!

Romano

* * *

><p>uh..yeah. I think that explains it!<p>

REVIEW!


	391. Italy 14

Yay! Harry Potter! But that sounds like it was really funny to see with the cats. XD

* * *

><p>Ciao fratello<p>

Is everthing back to normal now? Antonio didn't become one with you right?

Germany says I need to stop hanging around you. He wouldn't believe that we switched personalities. You got to tell him that it's the truth, so he doesn't get mad at me. Please fratello.

I want to play risk you got to have all the fun. It isn't fair. I wonder if America would teach me another board game.

Feliciano

P.S. I sent you some tarimasu. It will make you feel better.

* * *

><p>Ciao Feliciano,<p>

Yeah, everything's back to normal. And just about the whole damn world is pissed off at me now.

…fine. I'll tell the potato bastard. And you can tell him that if he gets pissed at you about all this I'll shoot him in the balls and rip his damn big ass muscles right off his body.

…HOW THE HELL WAS THAT FUN? Thanks to that damn game I have people ready to murder me right now Feliciano! Including that psycho freak Russia! So tell me how the hell that's fun?

Lovino

P.S. Grazie…I guess I need it. S-sorry for yelling at you.

* * *

><p>..you know. We really need a Germany on here. I would LOVE to see how that would go. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	392. California 4

I just burnt my finger on the pan. Stupid pan. =_=

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Oh. You've finally gone back to normal Eh? Good. I was afraid we were going to have to order a straight jacket for you! ^_^ Would've gladly done it too with the crap that you pulled. Thank god Spain snapped you out of it...I have to remember to send him tomatoes as a thank you.

Try not to lose it this time around amigo.

~Mia

* * *

><p>Ciao Mia,<p>

Yeah, I'm back to normal. Damn game, every single copy needs to be burned in a violent way. And I'll let him know that you want to send him tomatoes.

Why the hell would I want to have all this shit happen again?

Romano

* * *

><p>haha, she was going to order a straight jacket for him! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	393. Romi Island 13

Yep, Romi has officially left the building…

* * *

><p>Lovi~<p>

I will never become one with Italy. Italy will become one with me~~~~ Sie wissen, dass Sie zu wenig Lovino ~

Holy Roman Empire!Romi

* * *

><p><em>Sie wissen, dass Sie zu wenig Lovino ~ : you know you want too, little Lovino~.<em>

* * *

><p>Romi,<p>

Like hell I will! Snap out of this already! Do you think that Feliciano wants to see you like this? Think about him dammit!

Romano

* * *

><p>Does that help? Who knows.<p>

REVIEW!


	394. Ticca 14

So either way he's completely screwed huh?

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

Aw, you're scared of me again... 3: C'mon Roma; I don't bite. There's no reason to be frightened, querido.

*pout* Well, there you go again. Getting my hopes up for nothing. *sigh* Anyway, I sent you nice, yummy, Peruvian food. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>C-Ciao Ticca,<p>

I-I feel fine…

Grazie..I-I'll make sure I do.

Romano

* * *

><p>…I really don't want to know what she was planning on doing if Romano was still insane…<p>

REVIEW!


	395. Munich 15

Hm, guess hearing him cuss at you is better than him being all creepy happy and stuff.

* * *

><p>Mein Gott, I never thought I'd be this glad to hear you cursing at me... ;w; B-but, seriously. Tell that crazy girl to leave me the hell alone. She threatened me with a stone knife earlier today. It had dried blood on it, Romano! DRIED BLOOD!<p>

Erm... Good luck with that. Seriously, I'm wishing you the best of luck. Even though you're... Bitchy, and rude, and just as useless as your brother, you are nice in your own weird way. What does Japan call it...? Oh yeah, Tsundere!

Munich

P.S. The potato bitch comments aren't really necessary. They're not. I don't even own a dog, much less look like a female one. You do realize that there are a lot of Italians living in my city, right? Many of them from YOUR half of Italy?

* * *

><p>How the hell am I supposed to do that? I have no control over anything that psycho bitch does. And why the hell is she going after you anyway?<p>

..Grazie. I guess. And what the hell is tsundere even supposed to mean? Hungary keeps using it all time.

Romano

P.S. ….shut up.

* * *

><p>AWW! Why doesn't she have a dog? …like a boxer.<p>

REVIEW!


	396. Valencia 6

Yep! Stress can really make you say things. XD

* * *

><p>Romano<p>

I'm no pyro but I'm going to go to your home and I'm gonna burn it down!

And for your information, my tomatoes are GREAT!

You're gonna die in a fire :D

And I'll let England use your ash to add flavour to his scones!

Valencia

* * *

><p>Pyro,<p>

Not a pyro my ass. You're obsessed with it same as how Feliciano's obsessed with pasta.

Says you. Ugh…what the hell is wrong with the tomato bastard's kids too?

Romano

* * *

><p>Okay…that was creepy…<p>

REVIEW!


	397. Brazil 5

Sometimes it's really hard to come up with random stuff to say here….

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

But how do you know that you'll win? We're certain that you'll become one with the, er, Brazilian Empire! Even though we don't have an empire! ... yeah, and now we sound like Russia. This game is crazy, but interesting. Let us play~!

Oh, we heard that you conquered quite a few people?

Beatriz and Daniel Silva

* * *

><p>Ciao Beatriz and Daniel,<p>

I didn't. Hope you can see that I'm back to normal now. And hell no! Why the hell would I try to play that damn game again? It's already caused me enough damn problem already!

I've already released them.

Romano

* * *

><p>yep! Risk is crazy! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	398. Belgium 1

YEAH! A Belguim! Thanks for the letter **belgium287**!

* * *

><p>Ciao,<p>

Hi Lovino! Would you send some more tomatoes over? Netherlands threw all of them at Spain again... While it was very entertaining, it was a waste of tomatoes 'cause Spain just ended up eating them... it was kind of weird...

Love,

Belgium

* * *

><p>Ciao Belgium,<p>

Yeah, I can send some over. But how the hell was the tulip bastard able to find the time to do that with all the shit that's going on?

Romano

* * *

><p>how did he find the time? Who knows.<p>

REVIEW!


	399. Nicaragua 25

Yeah, more or less. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

...I don't know whether to hug you or kick you in the balls right now. So I'll go with the third option. I'm going to go beat the shit outta the British asshole for switching you and Feli's personalities in the first place.

Pissed!Luisa

* * *

><p>Luisa,<p>

Fine. Have fun being the shit out of him. But make sure you leave enough of that bastard for me too.

Romano

* * *

><p>wow. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	400. Belize 17

Sounds like you're having fun with that. XD And yay! 400s chapters! XD

* * *

><p>Luisa already snapped out of it. And she forgives you. But... big sister Guatemala kind of lost it ^^"<p>

Also, Luisa went to go beat up Mama.

And I'm keeping Guatemala from beating the shit out of you. It takes longer for her to snap out of these moods... I better get a thank you gift for this dammit! She's hard to control!

pissed!Belize

* * *

><p>I can see that.<p>

Good, the bastard deserves it.

Ugh, yeah. I will. Dammit.

Romano

* * *

><p>He sounds mad. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	401. Guatemala 2

What can I say? Writing as crazy people is fun! XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

hm? There's probably a lot of other people. I'm not "fucked up" as you say. I'm perfectly normal~ ehehehe...

Why is little Micos working against me? You didn't brainwash mi hermano, did you? You'll have to pay for that.

Snapped!Guatemala

* * *

><p>Guatemala,<p>

Hell yes you are! And there's no way in hell that you're normal right now!

…just how the hell can I brainwash someone? He's try to get you to snap out of this dumbass! So listen to him dammit!

Romano

* * *

><p>I can't see Romano brainwashing people. It makes for a very weird mental image.<p>

REVIEW!


	402. Illinois 11

…why is she upset about this?

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Oh, you're back to normal? Dammit! That means I went out and bought this chainsaw for nothing! Uggghhh..

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~ The State of Illinois

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizabeth,<p>

Yeah, I'm back to normal…wait…w-why the hell do you want a chainsaw?

Romano

* * *

><p>I think she scared him. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	403. Charice 18

Yay! But yeah, I know what it means. Can't wait to see Romano find out about it. XD

* * *

><p>Yaaaaay~~you're back to normal! I didn't think throwing you off a cliff was going to help, but it did! And look, the tsundere fever is back!<p>

Hey hey, have you seen my brother in your FeliRoma phase? He wears all blue, has a pin like mine on the other side of his head, gold eyes? I lost him since I got here!

* * *

><p>HOW THE HELL COULD THROWING SOMEONE OFF A CLIFF HELP? YOU'RE LUCKY I LANDED IN WATER! And what the hell is 'tsundere fever'?<p>

No, I haven't. But he's better not be the crazy bastard who's trying to use me for target practice right now!

* * *

><p>Poor Romano. More problems. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	404. Rizal 2

Rizal's being creepy…

* * *

><p>*starts throwing knives*<p>

Did you know that a person can lose up to 45% of blood before they bleed to death? That's about three pints! I've seen nations bleed near dry and walk away unharmed!

You want to be the next subject?

*laughs and throws a dagger aimed at the leg*

* * *

><p>*jumps around to dodge them*<p>

HELL NO! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM BASTARD?

* * *

><p>...really really creepy…<p>

REVIEW!


	405. London 8

Aha! So she's mad at Iggy!

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Aww man! That was going to be my revenge on father for not letting me have any responsability for myself or my city! I guess i'll have to confince uncle Scotty to invade again...

with love

Megan Kirkland

* * *

><p>Ciao Megan,<p>

Great, have fun pissing off brow bastard. Maybe you can curse him again.

Romano

* * *

><p>Is she going to do that?<p>

REVIEW!


	406. Ontario 8

Haha, I just saw this MMD video where Japan's singing in Chinese. XD

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

It really doesn't make the least bit of sense

Oliver Williams

* * *

><p>Ciao Oliver,<p>

How do you think I feel? Both me and Feliciano are the ones affected by that damn game. The only explanation I've heard about it is that it causes us to awaken the dominating spirit that nonno passed down to us. Ugh, damn bastard, forcing shit like that on his grandkids.

Romano

* * *

><p>AHA! The Risk stuff is explained!<p>

REVIEW!


	407. Quebec 23

Yay! Matryoshka again!

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I was gonna burn it

Lea

* * *

><p>Ciao Lea,<p>

Good, you do that. And make sure that Feliciano doesn't get his hands on it.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! Because Italy getting his hands on Risk is a very bad thing!<p>

REVIEW!


	408. Brittania Angel 16

The boxer ditched me! T^T

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Okay, so are you just going to leave me tied up here

Britannia Angel

* * *

><p>Damn fairy,<p>

Pretty much.

Romano

* * *

><p>Ha! So short and rude. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	409. Atlantis 1

Yay! Another newcomer! Thanks for the letter **halfcat1996**!

* * *

><p>Ciao Romano! (Hey wait that's Italian right? I hope so...)<p>

Anyways this is Atlantis (the girl with white hair that hangs out with Japan and America).

So Hungary and Taiwan wanted me to ask you something, and don't get mad because they're totally blackmailing me for this...

Could you possibly dress up in the maid outfit Spain made you wear when you were little so they can draw a doujinshi...

Again, not from me it's from them...seriously just ask.

-Atlantis

P.S. Your food is amazing~!

* * *

><p>Ciao Atlantis,<p>

Yeah, I remember you. And it is Italian.

WAIT! WHAT . THE . FUCK? HELL NO! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!

Romano

P.S. …grazie. But the damn answer's still no.

* * *

><p>I am lovin' the mental image I have about that right now. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	410. New York 16

Well she seems happier. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Thank you Romano~ Why did you start that anyway?

~Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>Ciao Elena,<p>

You're welcome. UGH! Do I have to explain all this shit again? fine. This is all nonno's fault. Because of him passing down his dominating spirit to us when we play that damn game it awakes and it causes all the shit that just happened to take place. Then we need to be defeated in that damn game to be snapped out of it. Does that explain everything?

Romano

* * *

><p>It does for me!<p>

REVIEW!


	411. America 4

Haha, facepalm. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

*facepalm*

Already done

Alfred F. Jones (America)

* * *

><p>Ciao burger bastard,<p>

OI! Don't facepalm me bastard!

Good. The last thing we need is Feliciano getting his hands on it now.

Romano

* * *

><p>wow, seems bad when America facepalms because of someone. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	412. Sicily 21

Huh, weird.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Don't yell at me Romano. Don't forget who controls you.

~The Kingdom of Sicily.

* * *

><p>Angelica,<p>

I'll yell at you whenever I damn well feel like it! And you don't control me anymore dumbass so snap out of it!

Romano

* * *

><p>..creepy..again.<p>

REVIEW!


	413. Hungary 10

She seems too happy about this…

* * *

><p>Szia Romano,<p>

Well, a bit of insanity does sometimes spice things up...but honestly heck no, I don't! None the less I love the pairing Spamano and you two becoming one (the way I picture it) wouldn't be so bad. ;)

But since you're back to normal I guess Spain will be the one topping again.

Szerlem,

Elizaveta

* * *

><p>Ciao Elizaveta,<p>

Ugh…you never change do you? Why the hell do you have to meddle with everyone and try to force them together?

Oh, and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND JAPAN DOING TRYING TO GET ATLANTIS TO FORCE ME TO WEAR A MAID OUTFIT? SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK?

Romano

* * *

><p>Can't wait to hear that reason! XD But I guess insanity DOES spice things up…<p>

REVIEW!


	414. Felicia 5

..still can't think of anything random…

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

Oh? What suddenly made you stop?

Hey, it's not all bad, is it? Doitsu and you could be friends now ^^

Felicia Vargas (North Italy)

* * *

><p>Ciao Felicia,<p>

The tomato bastard kicking my ass in that damn game. Ugh, why the hell aren't you and Lovina affected by the damn game like how Feliciano and I are?

HELL NO! I'll never be friends with the potato bitch OR bastard! And it IS all bad!

Romano

* * *

><p>yeah…why is that?<p>

REVIEW!


	415. Ticca 15

Joy.

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

Don't lie to me chiquito. I know you stutter when you're scared. Or embarrassed. But you don't have any reason to be, honest!

Bueno~! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a German to torment.

Con amor,

Ticca

* * *

><p>C-Ciao Ticca,<p>

S-sorry…I_I won't anymore.

What German are you talking about?

Romano

* * *

><p>I think I know which one…<p>

REVIEW!


	416. Munich 16

But I wants someone to have a boxer! T^T

* * *

><p>I don't knooooow! But maybe if you at least ASK she'll stop! I'm about to have a nervous breakdown here! I feel like I'm in one of Japan's horror movies... Can't even go take a freakin shower without checking behind the curtain with an umbrella first.<p>

It means that even though you act all... Bitchy, and kinda mean... You're actually pretty nice. Just scared of getting hurt. How accurate does that sound~? ;3

Munich

P.S. I win.

* * *

><p>….fine. I'll try to. But you owe me a hell of a lot for doing this dammit!<p>

*eyetwitch* shut up.

Romano

P.S. What the hell? This isn't some game!

* * *

><p>NU UH! She doesn't win! DX<p>

REVIEW!


	417. Rose 14

Haha, Iggy's sounds sugar-high. XD

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Okay, Romano.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose,<p>

Good. Last thing I need right now is someone else pissed off at me.

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! That's true!<p>

REVIEW!


	418. Seychelles 8

Wow, late letter. XD

* * *

><p>o_o You're freaking me out Lovi.<p>

Like, a lot.

~ Seychelles

* * *

><p>Sorry. But don't worry all that Risk shit is over with.<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>And he's still having to apologize. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	419. France 6

YEAH! We can burn every single copy of it! Along with peeps! But you're right. There's nothing more fun! XD

* * *

><p>Bonjour Romano!<p>

I-I heard you stopped playing Risk? That's a relief! Mon dieu! I thought we were in trouble for a moment. Good to see you're back to normal, mon cher. If you need moi, I'll be burning the remaining copies of the game Risk before you or your frere find another copy... that is the last thing we need, no?

With l'amour,

France

* * *

><p>French bastard,<p>

Obviously dumbass. Fine, burn any that you see. But where the hell were you when all this shit was going one? Che, and people complain about me and Feliciano being wimps. At least Feliciano tried to stop me, so what the hell did you even do?

Vaffanculo,

Romano

* * *

><p>wow, France. Even Italy tried to help stop him. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	420. Germany 1

Yep! You did good! This one's going to be a LOT of fun. XD

* * *

><p>Romano;<p>

Guten tag. Could you please refrain from feeding your bruder's already overactive imagination? He seems to think that you two had somehow changed personalities, and was calling me a 'potato sucker' right until recently. Not to mention he lost one of my dogs. I have enough to deal with at the moment with you adding to my problems, Romano.

Germany

P.S. Italy has been talking a lot about the game Risk lately. If you're the one who has been reminding him about the game, stop it immediately. I don't need you two causing World War Three over a verdammt board game.

* * *

><p>Potato sucking bastard,<p>

He seems to think it happened because it did potato. You can blame brow bastard for that. And the only reason why I'm even telling you all this shit is because Feliciano begged me to. And I have a hell of a lot more problems than you bastard! Ugh…why the hell did I even help get you back to normal?..If I just left you as a damn brat then I would have to deal with any more potato bastards…

And stay the hell away from Feliciano bastard! Get anywhere near him I'm shooting you in the balls and ripping off your burly ass muscles right off your body!

Romano

P.S. Ugh!...Mio dio, la tua testa maledetta davvero è pieno di patate. Where the hell were you bastard that you haven't been hearing what's been going on the past few days. Guess this does prove that all of you are country bumpkins.

* * *

><p>uh…yeah..sorry if I offended anybody with country bumpkins thing. But I'm kind of insulting myself too since I have a lot of German in me…and no Italian..awkward. =_=<p>

Translations:

_Ugh!...Mio dio, la tua testa maledetta davvero è pieno di patate. : Ugh!...my god, your damn head really is filled with potatoes._

REVIEW!


	421. MASS LETTERS 1

Uh…hi? I'm back? ^_^; Was going to update this a while ago but then I got distracted by role-playing, my convention, and other stuff. But the convention was fun! I cosplayed as Romano! XD But..France tried to marry me, I kept getting glomped by people, got the hair curl pulled, and Russia decided I was one of his favorite scare targets along with Iggy. T^T

oh, and this is probably going to be the only chapter on this where I do a mass letter update. I only did it this time so I could get through all the letters.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicaragua 26<strong>

Romano,

no problem. But I kind of had to postpone that for now... Micos is having trouble getting Guatemala to not try to kill you.

Luisa

!~!~!~!

Ciao Luisa,

Yeah..I can see that. Uh…I should just find the dumbass bastard who made that damn game and send the mafia after him already….

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>Belize 18<strong>

Luisa will probably beat him up after she helps me get Guatemala out of this damn mood!

Gracias.

Belize

!~!~!~!

Well hurry up dammit! I already have to psychos after me and sure as hell don't need a third one!

Prego. But what the hell am I even supposed to send you anyway?

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>Guatemala 3<strong>

Romano,

How do you know that? Do you have cameras set up anywhere? *looks around room in paranoia*

Snap me out of what? I'm perfectly fi-

Uh, it's Belize again... I had to use Luisa's bat to knock her out. And now she's off to go beat the crap out of Mama...

Belize

!~!~!~!

Guatemala,

…why the hell are you comparing me to Hungary? I found out because he told me dumbass!

'perfectly fine' my….

…

Oh. Fine. Tell Luisa to have fun being the shit out of brow bastard and leave enough for everyone else.

Romano

((I won't know either. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Valencia 7<strong>

Romano

A pyro would not say that. A pyro would burn your house down without saying that first :3

What's wrong with my siblings? Dunno... Some of my siblings are weird. But I'm quite normal :D

Valencia

!~!~!~!

Valencia,

No..you're still a damn pryo…

You're question should be "What ISN'T wrong with your damn siblings". It just proves once and for all that the tomato bastard sucks at parenting. And there's no way in hell you're normal…

Romano

((Yep..she's coming after him. XD But Romano the bad parenting can apply to you too. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Illinois 12<strong>

Dear Romano

Oh, I was just going to use a chainsaw to convince you to let my Dad and Uncle Canada go, but it doesn't really matter now that you're back to normal

Sincerely,

Elizabeth "Liz" Jones~The State of Illinois

!~!~!~!

Ciao Elizabeth,

….great…that makes me feel better…did burger bastard teach you that?

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>London 9<strong>

Romano

Good idea! I'll let you decide what I do to him as your your my best friend ever!

with love

Megan Kirkland

!~!~!~!

Ciao Megan,

Great…but when did I become your 'best friend ever'? We never even met until brow bastard decided to be a dumbass and turned me into a kid.

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>Ontario 9<strong>

Dear Romano,

That explains why you go crazy but not how you TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH A FREAKING BOARD GAME!

Oliver Williams

!~!~!~!

Ciao Oliver,

I have no fucking clue about it either dammit! Find someone else to ask..other than Feliciano.

Romano

((Oh, but my personal theory on how he can do that is because he's basically making colonies and stuff so the military power and strength becomes his..and that's why he keeps getting worse and he play it. ^_^))

* * *

><p><strong>Quebec 24<strong>

Dear Romano,

*Burns several copies of Risk*

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Lea

!~!~!~!

Ciao Lea,

U-Uh…yeah..y-you keep doing that…BUT STOP WITH THE PSYCHO LAUGHING DAMMIT!

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>Britannia Angel 17<strong>

Dear Romano,

Great... Do you have any books?

Britannia Angel

!~!~!~!

Damn Fairy,

You can read some of that doujinshi shit that Hungary tired to force down my throat.

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>Charice 19<strong>

I dunno, but it worked! Hooray for that! And I thought you knew what tsundere fever is! It's basically a normal fever with a twist...you see, the cure has to be taken like a rectal thermometer, repeatedly...and only Spain can give it to you, if you know what I mean ;D

Oh, psycho? Heeey, it sounds like kuya! How is he?

!~!~!~!

..you are so fucking stupid… *face palm* …wait..CHE CAZZO? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THAT SICK, WARPED, AND PERVERTED?

HOW IS HE? HOW IS HE? WOULD YOU CALL STABBING ME IN THE FUCKING LEG TWICE GOOD? HE'S YOUR DAMN BROTHER ISN'T HE? SO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE BASTARD DAMMIT!

((Wow..Romano sounds mad. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Rizal 3<strong>

Ha! That just makes this game that much more FUN! Ever play cat and mouse? You're the mouse, and I'm giving you some time to run...

*grabs Romano's leg and stabs it twice before letting him go*

Run, little mouse. Have fun~

!~!~!~!

AUGH! *backs away with a limp* W-What the hell is your damn problem? Just what the fuck did I ever do to you asshole?

* * *

><p><strong>Russia 15<strong>

Romano,

Kolkolkol~ P-please t-take her, I insist! I'm s-sure she'd m-make a n-nice maid or s-something~

Ah, thanks for releasing Канада~! Would you like to know what I'd have done to you if you hadn't released him? Would you~?

до свидания!

Russia

[Канада = Canada]

!~!~!~!

R-Russia Bastard,

H-Hell no! The last time I was anywhere near that crazy bitch she threatened to castrate me with a fucking spoon just because I had to walk around you to get back to my chair! You keep her dammit!

…H-Hell no!

Romano

((…I do not wanna know either…))

* * *

><p><strong>Poland 3<strong>

Hey, Romano!

You're like, TOTALLY asking for it now! How can you, like, say that about Poland's Rule! See, it's like so awesome it totally has to be capitalized! Your Spain's cheer up charm totally isn't awesome enough to be capitalized!

*rants about how awesome Poland's Rule is*

So, you, like, see how totally awesome it now, right?

Poland

!~!~!~!

Ciao cross-dresser,

It's capitalized because your nation name is capitalized dumbass. And dammit! Don't say the word 'awesome'! You sound like the albino bastard!

*about ready to beat his head against the wall*

Hell no….where's that damn wine? I can't listen to this shit sober….

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>New York 17<strong>

Romano,

Oh, So that's why. So why play it in the first place?

~Elena Jones (NY)

!~!~!~!

Ciao Elena,

Because brow bastard was a dumbass and switched my personality with Feliciano and I was too damn stupid at the time to realize not to play the damn game. That explain it enough for you?

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>America 5<strong>

Romano,

Feliciano? Na, he's to nice. Plus, he can't beat the hero!

Alfred F. Jones (America)

!~!~!~!

Ciao burger bastard,

*face palm* I swear you are so fucking…ugh…I was _**acting**_ like Feliciano then dumbass! So it might as well had been him who kicked yours and maple bastard's ass.

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>Sicily 22<strong>

Romano,

You can't. Remember what happened last time you defied me Romano?

What do you mean I don't control you anymore? Are you feeling well?

~The Kingdom of Sicily

!~!~!~!

Angelica,

That was years ago. And you sure as hell don't control me anymore! In case you forgot dumbass I'm _your_ nation! So dammit! Snap out of what every fucked up mental shit you're under right now!

Romano

((Can't wait for when she does. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Rose 15<strong>

Romano,

Don't worry Romano, I'm not mad at you at all. I'm mad at one of my classmates who is always calling me on my phone.

~Rose

!~!~!~!

Ciao Rose,

Good. But if that asshole keeps calling you just tell them fuck off and be done with it.

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>Seychelles 9<strong>

You're forgiven, in case you care.

And that's good to hear. Maybe things will go back into the normal state. now.

~ Seychelles

!~!~!~!

Ciao Seychelles,

Grazie…

Yeah, I sure as hell hope so too…ugh….dammit…

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>Hungary 11<strong>

Szia Romano,

Me? Change? Nah, why waste a good thing. Haha, sorry don't mean to be so full of myself. Good god, Prussia's rubbing off on me isn't he? Sickening. But in any case, its my nature to play matchmaker and I intend to continue. ;)

Oh and did Japan and I agree on maid uniform? Darn, you wore it plenty as a kid so I was hoping we'd get something new, like say a japanese school girl uniform. But a maid outfit will do. Why you ask? Hm, I forget actually. We were probably bored. (Perhaps a tad drunk too, but it was still a good idea.)

szerlem,

Elizaveta

!~!~!~!

Ciao Elizaveta,

Yes…the albino bastard IS rubbing off on you… But play matchmaker with some else! …and that doesn't mean Feliciano and the potato either!

…there is no way in hell I'll EVER wear anything like that again…use the cross-dresser, he'd like it. Or maybe the potato so he can be humiliated for all the shit he caused.

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>Italy 15<strong>

Ciao fratello

Yay! I like when things are normal. It's too weird otherwise. The other nations will get over it. Just make something else bad happen and they forget all about what you did.

I told him but he still doesn't believe me. He also says you have more bark than bite so you won't do anything to him.

It is fun fratello. They aren't gonna murder you fratello. Just imagine the feeling of power you got while playing the game. It is totally worth it.

Feliciano

P.S. Germany said if I stopped lying he's going to bring me to a leiste. It will be lots of fun you should come too.

[leiste = bar]

!~!~!~!

Ciao Feliciano,

…yeah…that's a great plan dumbass…make something else happen so they forget about this…did you run into the damn wall again by any chance?

He said what….? THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! MORE BARK THAN BITE? I'LL SHOW HIM WHO HAS PLENTLY OF BITE! WHERE IS THAT DAMN BASTARD? I'LL TEACH HIM A LESSON!

There is nothing worth it about that damn game Feliciano. It made me go after Antonio for crying out loud! And would probably make you go after the potato. If you think it's still such a great idea I'm coming over and kicking your ass.

Lovino

P.S. Hell no. And dammit! Don't go to a fucking bar with him Feliciano! What if he's just trying to get you drunk enough to rape you?

((wow, that sounds like a lot. XD But yep! Germany sent a letter in. Boy that one was fun to respond to. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Spain 31<strong>

Mi amor...

M-Muchas gracias...uhm...G-God...I...I'm not pissed at you because I love you...more than anything on God's green Earth, L-Lovino...y-you c-could burn d-down all of Madrid and I'd still l-love you...

N-none of it was your fault...t-the world doesn't h-have the right to be p-pissed...

O-Oh. I see. Please don't burn your mouth out with acid-it would make it remarkably difficult to kiss you my love...

I won't...I won't...lo siento...I didn't mean to scare you...

C-Can you promise me something...?

T-Te amo~

Antonio

!~!~!~!

Antonio…

Oh…I guess I feel the same way dammit…

Fine, I won't burn my mouth out with acid…maybe I can beat my head against the wall to get rid of all the potato bastard's language that I learned…

Y-Yeah…I can…what is it? And if the world doesn't have a damn right to be pissed off then why the hell is Charice's psycho brother stabbing me in the leg?

T-Ti amo..

Lovino

* * *

><p><strong>England 23<strong>

Romano,

...D-Dammit all...n-now he's all pissed at me...

My daughter...? Wait...WHAT? Damn her!

Cheers,

England

!~!~!~!

Brow bastard,

It's your own damn fault bastard.

Yeah, nice job with the parenting there bastard. *eye roll* Just be glad she didn't turn into another burger bastard.

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantis 2<strong>

Ciao Again!

Yeah I really don't blame you for not doing that...but poor

me, I have to be tortured by those two again...

Oh yeah Spain seems to have picked up some "antiques" (I'm not

that old am I?) from one of his beaches...and I kind of want

them back since it's my stuff but I'm afraid he'll go all

conquistador on me...he can be scary sometimes...

-Atlantis

P.S. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime.

!~!~!~!

Ciao Atlantis,

Then just tell them to leave you the hell alone if it bothers you so damn much.

Fine, I'll talk to the tomato bastard. Just as soon as he out of the fucked up depression mode he's in.

Romano

P.S. Fine. Just don't pull more of that dress shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Oregon 1<strong>

Dear...Romano is it?

Um...I know you may or may not have heard of me, or maybe not be able to pronounce me name correctly, but my name is Oregon and I'm just another one of America's daughters...

*is shy* I...I've written to your brother before now, and though it's kind of been while since I last wrote to him, I-I thought I would try writing to you too...*blush* I-I'm s-sorry if it's inconvenient to you...and y-you don't have to answer my letter if you don't w-want to, so...

I'm really, really sorry if my letter is a waste of your time... *orz*

Oregon

!~!~!~!

Ciao Oregon,

I heard of you, I'm not like the other dumbasses in the world. And your name's not that damn hard to say.

It's not inconvenient alright? At least you're one of burger bastard's fairly sane states instead of one of Tomato bastard's regions (why the hell are they so damn screwed up?) or one of the potato's bastards.

Your letter's not a waste of time dammit. Show a little backbone and stop sounding like maple bastard.

Romano

((Yep! Looks like he did notice. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Glasgow 1<strong>

Dear Romano

H-Hi Lovi -hic- i think im drunk...or high...prole both hehe well im Glasgow if you dont know me look me up im that awesome im on google hehe

-rest of letter is covered in whisky stains-

Glasgow "Anna Kirkland"

!~!~!~!

Ciao Anna…

Why the hell would I do that…? Sober up before you write a letter dumbass.

Romano

((He's so mean. XD))

* * *

><p><strong>Japan 1<strong>

Kon'nichiwa, Lovino-san.

Could you please come over to my house? Feliciano is acting very strange. He is suddenly acting extremely maturely and told me that he'd 'get us all out of this mansion alive'.

I suspect he was watching HetaOni.

Anyway, nothing that I can do seems to be working, and Germany refuses to help.

Ja ne,

Japan/Kiku

!~!~!~!

Ciao Japan,

He's been watching…ugh…not this shit too…just what I needed…

WHAT THE HELL? DAMN THAT BASTARD HE TRIES TO SEDUCE FELICIANO BUT THEN HE DUMPS HIM WHEN IT'S CONVENENT? …fine..I'll come and get him as soon as I get rid of this psycho bastard who's thinks it fun to stab me in the leg.

Romano

((Yay! HetaOni! XD))

* * *

><p><strong>xxrubyredrosesxx 1<strong>

Dear Romano or South Italy or Lovino...whichever you prefer,

Anyway, I'm just a girl who likes italian culture and wants to talk. I heard that you make really awesome pizzas so could I try one?

Also, I'm really quite worried about you. There's loads of protests and unrest at your place and Italy's going through a recession, paticularly the south...

I hope you haven't fallen sick and I seriously hope everything turns out OK!

Best wishes,

a Worried! xxrubyredrosesxx

!~!~!~!

Ciao xxrubyredrosesxx,

I don't care what you call me. Just as long as it's not 'Roma' or 'Lovi'.

Fine, I can make you a pizza. Just tell me what you want on the damn thing. Don't know why you'd want it since most people prefer Feliciano's cooking.

I'm mostly fine, just a mild cold right now. But I guess grazie for worrying about me and shit.

Grazie,

Romano

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico 1<strong>

Hola Romano,

Hola Romano! How are you? I hope you aren't getting very mad, like you sometimes do. How is your brother? Is your part of Italia doing well? I hope it is! We haven't seen each other much D': I haven't seen your brother much either. I hope we meet up some day!

Anyways, um, Happy early dia de el pavo~!

Con Mucho amor,

Mexico

!~!~!~!

Ciao Mexico,

I'm fine, just dealing with two dumbasses in the form of my brother and the tomato bastard. And trying to get this psycho freak to stop attacking me! Just what the hell is this bastard's damn problem?

But my half's fine, just having the normal economy problems because of all of our dumbass bosses. Fine, guess we can meet up again at some point.

Romano

* * *

><p>Wow..I feels tired now. =_= Buts that's the end of this chapter!<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	422. Nicaragua 27

Yep! I got my head out my butt and updated. ^_^; Please don't beat me up for it…

**Vic-Mongona-is-awesome**: Well, I didn't write all of it. Other people did too. ^_^; I only wrote as Romano.

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

And now England's going to get a concussion. Maybe worse. I'm not sure yet...

Luisa

* * *

><p>Ciao Luisa,<p>

Just make sure it's not enough that it'll make burger bastard start bitching. If at all possible he's even more of a pain in the ass then.

Romano

* * *

><p>…..worse how exactly…? =_=;<p>

REVIEW!


	423. Belize 19

…I WANT HETALIA WORLD SERIES DANG IT! DX WHY ISN'T IT OUT YET?

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

And Guatemala woke up. She started apologizing profusely ^^;;

Belize

* * *

><p>Ciao Belize,<p>

She better be dammit! She was scary as hell then! Get her on a leash or something!

Romano

* * *

><p>Wow, short and rude. How Romano like. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	424. xxrubyredrosesxx 2

Dang…I can't think of anything random to say right now… :/

* * *

><p>Dear Lovino,<p>

Phew! I'm glad to hear that you're not too sick! That makes me happy :)

I'd really like pepperoni! Why would I not want pizza from you? I mean, your brother's really nice and all but I can only take so much happy obliviousness. I think you'd be a good cook too! Oh and I hope you don't mind but...my friend told me to tell you that she loves you!

M-my apologies! Anyway, I always worry when someone I'm fond off is ill or in trouble. I'm like a mother hen in that way. Besides, everyone needs a few people to worry over them!

Kindest regards,

xxrubyredrosesxx

* * *

><p>Ciao xxrubyredrosesxx,<p>

…whatever.

You and me both. Yet most of the whole damn world want me to act like that dumbass.. But how the hell does your friend love me! I don't even know who the hell she is!

Ugh…it's not your fault. Sorry if I pissed you off and shit. It's this damn psycho bastard's fault!

Romano

* * *

><p>Yep! It's Rizal's fault!<p>

REVIEW!


	425. Ticca 16

…still can't think of anything to say….

* * *

><p>Hola Romano~<p>

Sorry about not replying to your letter for a little bit, I got distracted. And good, I don't like to be lied to. At all. The last hombre that lied to me had a little "accident" with a snake native to my home, haha~ Isn't that funny~?

Munich of course! She's funny because she thinks she can get away from me. But enough about that, how're you doing mi amigo? Everything going alright?

Con amor,

Ticca

* * *

><p>C-Ciao Ticca…<p>

I-It's fine if you're busy…I-I understand. B-But..a-a snake…?

I-I'm fine..but maybe you can ease up on the potato bitch a little…?

Romano

* * *

><p>…a snake? =_=;<p>

REVIEW!


	426. Munich 17

Wow..Munich sounds freaked.

* * *

><p>I thought you said you'd ask her to stop dammit! Fuck, I'm locked up in my house with that demonic THING running around, thinking we're playing hide and seek with a shit ton of snakes (I'm serious! Those things listen to her; it's freaky!) slithering around while she's hacking at all my doors with a stone ax. I know, it's weird, but she's sharpened it and fuck, I think she's coming this way. I had to retreat to my home's bomb shelter and I need help! Bitte!<p>

Munich

* * *

><p>Well I've been pretty fucking busy with my own damn problems right now! It's pretty damn hard to write letters when there's a huge ass gash in your leg! Just ask the potato bastard for help dammit! He's supposed to be your fratello!<p>

Romano

* * *

><p>Yeah..Romano's does have his own problems to deal with.. :

REVIEW!


	427. Rose 16

OHH! It's snowing! O_O ….guess that qualifies as random… =_=;

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

I have in the nicest way I could but she won't get the message and her little brat of a sister won't leave me and my friends the fuck alone.

~Rose

* * *

><p>Ciao Rose,<p>

Then try it another way and just tell them off. And get a one of burger bastard's invisible fences to keep the brat away.

Romano

* * *

><p>…It is depressing that the invisible fence thing is my words and not Romano's? ^_^; But the brats on the street really DO need it…<p>

REVIEW!


	428. Valencia 8

Thanks! ^_^ Glad you like it! But now that I checked the other it WAS a typo! Dang it! DX

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Pryo, uh? It seems that we speak different languages! Or that you're so stupid that you don't know how to type :3

*someone tried to scratch this linem written by a different person:* [Not a pyro 1 - 0 Tomato Thief. Valencia wins~~]

Well, if you're considered "normal"... I'm proud to say I'm not... But it would be nice if you paid me a visit so I could show you what normal is and what a true pyro is :) And yes, España is not a good parent... He took my firecrackers away when I was a kid! Something about dangerous and some burnt houses... Nonsense...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Pyro,<p>

We DO speak different languages dumbass, or did you forget which damn country you live in? And shut up! I know how to type dammit! It's just hard as hell to type when your fucking leg's bleeding all over the damn ground! Ugh…damn psycho bastard…

There's NO way in hell I'll ever come visit you. Oh? He was actually smart enough to do that? I'm going send him a huge-ass gift basket filled to the brim with tomatoes for actually doing something smart for once.

Stop saying 'love' already. I know all of you Spanish regions hate my guts.

Romano

* * *

><p>Sending Spain a gift basket..wow. XD But this one was fun to write. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	429. Quebec 25

Wow..the snow's really coming down…but I don't want it now! DX …did that just rhyme? ._.

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

-Burns more-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL NEVER STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Quebec

* * *

><p>C-Ciao Lea….<p>

M-Maybe you better stop for a while…you're sounding insane as hell right now…

Romano

* * *

><p>Wow…a pyro in action! XD But..I think that blood loss is getting to Romano.. :

REVIEW!


	430. Britannia Angel 18

..you know..I think I drank too much Kool Aid again… :/

* * *

><p>Dear Romano,<p>

I'm not a fairy! I'm an angel! -points at halo- See!

Doujinshi?

Brittania Angel

* * *

><p>D…Damn fairy.<p>

Yet you carry a girly ass wand…

There's….no way in hell I'm ever going to explain that shit…

Romano

* * *

><p>True..Those are hard to explain. XD<p>

REVIEW!


	431. Charice 20

HAHA! Romano dancing to 'We are Pop Candy' . XD ..don't ask…

* * *

><p>Spain. That's why ;D<p>

Oh, is that why I smell blood...? Wow...that's a lot of bloo-

*faints*

* * *

><p>…stai zitto puttana.<p>

W-Wait! Don't you faint too dammit! Now what the hell am I supposed to…

* * *

><p>Uh oh… O_O<p>

REVIEW!


	432. Rizal 4

And here's the guy how's currently causing problems. :/ Oh, and I haven't been able to hear from Spain for a while so until they write back or a new one comes along I'm going to write as him temporarily or at least while there's a fight scene.

* * *

><p>*you hear faint laughter as Rizal sinks into the darkness, and five seconds later a blade is shot toward your left arm*<p>

* * *

><p>*gets stabbed and collapses to the ground* Ugh…d-dammit… *passes out*<p>

…

*Spain comes up holding his battle ax with a dark smirk on his face.*

Now now Rizal. You should do things like that to MY Lovi. Or else you'll be punished si~?

* * *

><p>Wow…what was I thinking…? ._.<p>

REVIEW!


	433. France 7

Thanks! And I get to yell at both Germany and France, oh what fun. XD But yep! France was probably lurking around somewhere. XD

* * *

><p>Bonjour Roma,<p>

I believe it is obvious what I was doing, mon ami. I was watching over the other problems the countries left around when they went to stop you and little Feli. Big brother France needs to watch over the others, after all~! To believe I did nothing... scandaleux!

With l'amour,

France

[scandaleux: outrageous]

* * *

><p>French bastard,<p>

Ugh..I finally gain consciousness and I have to deal with you…who the hell did I piss off now to deserve this shit? And you DID do nothing bastard. If you were actually helping then you'd know that Feliciano was one of the people trying to stop me! Fucking dumbass.

Go to hell already bastard. They miss you there.

Romano

* * *

><p>Take that France! That's revenge for that one cosplayer of you who tried to marry me! So HA! XD<p>

REVIEW!


	434. Germany 2

Yep! Here's Germany. Yay! More yelling on my part. XD

* * *

><p>Romano;<p>

Ah, yes. Whatever you say. And to answer you on where I was on these past few days, I have been trying to complete all the paperwork which has slowly piled from the time I was turned into a Kleinkind. I've only just managed to get back onto my schedule. What could have possibly happened these past days that you seem to believe was so important?

Germany

[Kleinkind: small child]

* * *

><p>Potato bastard,<p>

Ugh..if you love your damn paperwork so much then why don't you marry it and leave Feliciano the hell alone. And why the hell should I tell you if you're just that damn stupid anyway dammit! It's not your fucking business! If you want to actually be useful then help your sorella Munich and leave my fratello alone!

Romano

P.S. Go to hell bastard.

* * *

><p>So much fun. XD But..I can't say I'm getting revenge with the cosplay…I started that one. ^_^;<p>

REVIEW!


	435. Japan 2

Still has Kool Aid. Yay for me~. =w=

* * *

><p>Kon'nichiwa, Romano-san,<p>

Somebody is trying to stab you in the leg? Who? Should I help you? And more importantly, Ludwig-san tried to seduce Feliciano-kun?

It sounds like you are having fun.

Ja ne,

Japan

* * *

><p>Ciao Japan,<p>

He's not 'trying', the bastard already did it twice. And I have no fucking clue who the hell he is! All I know is that he's Charice's fratello and apparently they both represent the Philippines like how Feliciano and I represent Italy!

You can help if you want to dammit. The tomato bastard's already fighting him.

Fun my ass. Do you know how fucking hard it is to keep myself from passing out right now?

Romano

* * *

><p>Poor Romano! DX But…I can't see Germany trying to seduce Italy…now <strong>Prussia<strong> on the other hand.. XD

REVIEW!


	436. Romi Islands 14

Yay! Freedom from grounding! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Lovi~<p>

HI! I'm on sugar and caffine! XD wow I went crazy =.="""""" no more risk for me =.='

Alexia Beilschmidt

* * *

><p>Ciao…<p>

Don't…call me Lovi d-dammit. And no shit dumbass! Stay away from that damn game! All it does is just cause problems!

Romano

* * *

><p>Wow..Romano's not in too good of shape huh..? ._. Oh, but not <em><strong>all<strong>_ the Risk games are gone. Guess who just got her hands on one~. ;)


	437. Amestris 1

YEAH! FMA! XD

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Lovino Vargas,<p>

Hello, new friend and please don't be mean to a new person. It's rude. I'm Runa Curtis or Amestris from the fma world. How on earth you deal with Spain? he's not mean at all. Menn Gott That Useless colonial of mine is slacking off. maybe i could drench his gloves so he won't use fire alchemy for awhile. or ask Hawkeye for help. If you were wondering, I am female. and I dislike Germany. He invaded me with the thule sociaty Damn Potato bastard. Feliciano told me you're rude to males but polite to females. I better go. I send a yummy tomato dish with this letter.

Runa Curtis aka Amestris

* * *

><p>Ciao Runa,<p>

Well sorry if I can't be all nice and shit like my fratellino. And It's pretty damn hard to when you're suffering from blood loss and trying to keep from passing out.

Ugh..sorry for how I'm acting dammit…it's just really hard to stay….

* * *

><p>Uh..I think that Romano passed out again… :

REVIEW!


	438. Nicaragua 28

…I ran out of random things to say again! T^T

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

Yeah yeah, I know. I've gotten bitched at by him before...

Luisa

* * *

><p>C-Ciao Luisa…<p>

Joy…I-I guess I can add that to the list of things I hate….

….Ugh..d-dammit this really hurts….fucking Rizal…

Romano

* * *

><p>He's still holding on! Go Romano go!<p>

REVIEW!


	439. Belize 20

….still can't think of anything…. :/

* * *

><p>Romano,<p>

...she isn't NORMALLY like that!

Belize

* * *

><p>B-Belize…<p>

..W-Well how the hell should I know that…? I've never been to South America at all dammit!

Romano

* * *

><p>She's not? ._.<p>

REVIEW!


	440. Wy 1

Yay! Wy! XD Thanks for the letter **stsenna**!

* * *

><p>Dear South Italy or however you would like to be adressed,<p>

I'm the Principality of Wy. You probably don't instantly recognise me but I'm that young 7 year old girl who's always painting at world meetings and has been learning Spanish from Mr Spain recently. I believe you know him.

Anyway, I'm writing because you seem agitated recently. Something about a psycho stabbing your leg constantly? Do you not have any way of keeping him at arms' length at all?

Best wishes from the Principality,

Ashleigh "Wy" Williams

* * *

><p>C-Ciano Ashleigh,<p>

I-I remember who you are. You're always hanging out with Marcello and that eyebrows brat…And of course I know who the hell he is! I'm not a dumbass!

Well, I obviously DON'T if I'm lying here on the damn ground trying to stay conscious while the tomato bastard and psycho try to beat the shit out of each other!

Gee thanks,

Romano

* * *

><p>Wow…so rude. XD But how would you feel if you got stabbed in the leg?<p>

Oh! And Marcello = Seborga. ^_^

REVIEW!


End file.
